A Demi-Saiyan for a Familiar
by 123GOHANZ
Summary: Gohan finally defeated Cell. He thought that he finally can have peace. But right after his victory, a certain pink haired noble called forth the most strongest living teenager. What would happen as Gohan tries to adapt to his his new life in Halkeginina? Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball, DragonballZ, DragonballGT, and Zero no Tsukaima(Familiar of Zero).
1. Chapter 1

**Hi I'm currently new into writing and this will be my first try in making a fanfic. I accept all reviews because I find those to be the only way to make actual improvements. Ok lets get this test run running**

**For the DBZ universe Gohan will be 11 and this will be start off during Gohan's and Cell's Kamehameha beam struggle. Gohan will go to the FOZ world the same way Saito did but that's it. Why I choose this age is because Gohan as a teen goes fairly well with Louise.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own DB,DBZ,DBGT or FOZ**

Now let us begin Gohan's new adventures!

Gohan gave everything he got into this beam struggle. His body ached but he had no choice. It was either Cell died here and right now or all life across the universe would be destroyed.

"Gohan! Give it everything you got! If you lose right now everything we did would be in vain!" A deceased Goku telepathically told his son.

This proved to give Gohan some more power as his will to protect his friends was immeasurable, but that didn't stop Cell's Kamehameha from slowly overpowering the young demi-saiyan's own Kamehameha.

Then out of nowhere a certain prince of saiyans hovered over the battle field.

" Take this BIG BANG ATTACK!" screamed Vegeta.

A ball of blue energy made its way to the monstrosity known as Cell. It hit Cell on his back making him lose his concentration.

"Ugh! VEGETA!" Cell said.

Goku took this as an advantage and screamed to his son" GOHAN, NOW!"

With one Earth shattering yell Gohan released all of his energy into his Kamehameha. His slowly overcame Cell's then with the knowledge that it was now or never, Gohan's Kamehameha turned into a fiery blaze of blue light.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!" was the only sound heard from Gohan as he unleashed everything he had into his attack.

It easily overtook Cell's attack completely engulfing the green monster in the famous attack.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO….." was the only thing Cell could say before being completely destroyed. Every cell destroyed. Gohan stopped his attack once feeling that Cell's energy was no longer there.

Gohan was panting. For once in his life Gohan couldn't withstand his own weight and fell forward completely oblivious to the green portal that opened in front of him. All he heard was" oh dear familiar….." before he was completely out cold and was sucked into the portal.

**Ok so how was it. Please be honest. Yes I know its short but it was a sudden idea. I promise to make the next chapters longer if am encouraged by you guys to make more. So yeah please review and give any opinions that you have.**

**123GOHANZ OUT!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys I'm back. I had to watch some FOZ episodes to get myself a little more "familiar"ized with the show again. I've read some of your reviews and all I can say is that no, Gohan will not be nerfed and OOC. I'll try to keep him a normal a possible. Also I might add some DBZ villains so that Gohan will actually have a challenge. A OP saiyan and an altered clone comes to mind but that's all I'm going to spill.**

**Sort of forgot to add this on the first chapter so I'm going to do this here. Disclaimer: I do not own, DB,DBZ,DBGT, or FOZ.**

**Without further ado, here is the next chapter of A Demi-Saiyan for a Familiar.**

Louise's POV

Today is the day. The day I can finally prove myself. I'll show Kirche that I'm no zero. I'll summon the most divine, beautiful(spoiler: handsome), and powerful familiar this whole entire school has ever seen.

No one's POV

"Finally, today is the day of the summoning ritual. This is the first test since you advanced to a second year, and the sacred first day where you meet your familiars with whom you will spend your lives a nobles." The professor known a Colbert stated.

Thus the rituals began. Guiche, the third son of the Grammont family, summoned a familiar that resembled a mole. Tabitha summoned a dragon. Kirche, the Germanian noble, summoned a salamander. Then everyone had summoned their familiars….almost everyone.

"Now, was that everyone?" Colbert asked.

"No, we still have Miss Valliere to go." replied Kirche.

Louise's POV

As I stood there, I heard muttering from the crowd. I heard questions like" what is she going to summon" and comments(that annoyed me) such as "Louise the zero".

" Oh dear familiar, that exist somewhere in this universe! My divine, beautiful, and powerful familiar! I wish and assert from the bottom of my heart…..answer my guidance!" was all I said before swinging my wand forward.

No one's POV

The expected result of "Louise the zero" was nothing more than an explosion. Dust flew everywhere, blinding everyone. As the dust started settling, a boy no older than 12, was on his hands and knees. His clothing was tattered and he breathing heavily. He had wild spiking hair and was wearing purple. He was covered in blood and his body heavily bruised.

"A commoner?" a student called out.

Then the boy started to speak.

Gohan's POV

"Urgggg….did we win?" I asked.

I was expecting that I'd wake up and be a Kami's(Dende's) look out. But when I looked up, what I saw slightly surprised me. A group of people wearing black capes was surrounding me. There was also a girl who stood right in front of me. She had pink hair and was fairly short.

I slowly stood up. My whole body was still in pain. I barely had any energy left in me. Then I heard them all talk in a language I couldn't understand. First thing that came to my mind, I was on another planet.

Louise's POV

"This is my divine, beautiful, powerful familiar?" I mumbled.

"Who are you?" I asked. It, more likely he, looked at me. He had a face full of confusion." You don't understand our language?"

"You summoned a commoner?!" I heard a student say. Soon everyone started giggling.

"Nothing less of Louise the zero!" I heard another say. Then it broke out into full on laughter.

"Mr. Colbert, can I try summoning again?" I asked.

"I can't allow that." he responded

"Why?!" I was slightly surprised. No way I was going to have a commoner as my familiar.

"This ritual is a sacred one that decides a mage's entire life. Trying again is blasphemy against the ritual itself. Whether you like it or not, this boy has been chosen a your familiar." Colbert said.

"Alright…" I said.

I walked up to the boy.

"Be thankful for this. Normally a noble would never do this for a peasant boy! My name is Louise Francoise le blanc de la Valliere. Pentagon that rules the five powers, bless this individual, and make him my familiar." I grabbed the boy behind his neck and pulled him into a kiss to seal the contract.

Gohan's POV

Wait. WHAT! This girl just kissed me. This has to be a dream. Yeah, this is a dream(Hercule moment). Then she let go off me. I was extremely confused. Then the second she pulled off I felt pain. I felt a lot worse in my life but I was so tired and out of energy, I couldn't help but to fall on my knees. Steam was started coming out of me. It was only a matter of time until was I was knocked out once more. The only thing I remembered was my hand glowing.

Back at the DBZ world

Everyone was at Kami's(Dende's) lookout. They had wished back all those killed by Cell, however it did not bring back Goku and more shockingly Gohan.

"What! Where is Gohan?!" shouted a namekian named Piccolo.

"**The one named Gohan is not dead.**" The magical dragon named Shenron stated.

Everyone let out a sigh of relief.

"Hey guys, its me, Goku. Why don't you guys use the last wish to bring Gohan back?" Goku telepathically told his friends.

"Oh yeah. Shenron, please bring Gohan back to Earth!" another namekian shouted. His name was Dende, the new guardian of Earth.

The mystical dragon's eyes glowed red.

"**I can not do this.**" Shenron replied.

"What! WHY?!" everyone asked, minus Vegeta.

"**The one named Gohan is now bound to a contract that I cannot break.**" Shenron said with its booming voice.

Everyone was shocked. Goku is dead and now they can't get Gohan back. Now all they can do is just hope that Gohan is alright.

Back to the FOZ world

Gohan's POV

I opened my eyes. My whole body jolted up. I was on a bed….made out of hay.

"_Was that a dream?_" I asked myself. I looked around and noticed my new surroundings.

I heard something. I quickly turned around, only to see the pink haired girl. She was talking but I still had no idea what she was saying. Then I noticed something.

"IT WASN'T A DREAM!" was the only thing I could say before she started to talk again.

"Um, excuse me but I can't understand you. Where am I? Who are you? Why am I here? I'm so confu….." I halted as she started to strip and threw her clothes at me.

" Wha….what are you doing?!" I asked. Clearly I have never been in such a position. I only knew two women. My mom and Bulma. "Seriously, what are you trying to do here!"

Louise's POV

"Oh be quiet. All you do is make noise! Wait, a silencing spell I learned from last year! Um….lets see….Ansur Ver Ang. Notice the tracks and answer my requests." I said throwing my wand forward.

No one's POV

An small explosion occurred. Gohan fell backwards but only because he was surprised.

"Hey why'd you do that?" Gohan complained.

Louise noticed that he was finally speaking her language.

"I understand. I understood that!" Louise said.

"Wait, did you just say you understood that?" Gohan asked. The girl nodded.

"Say something." She told him.

"Oh, well I'm Gohan. Son Gohan. Nice…to…meet you," He bowed.

"Son Gohan?" She was puzzled. She has never heard of such a name.

"Um excuse me but, why am I here?" He asked.

"I summoned you, of course," she stated. "As a familiar."

"A faimiliar?" Gohan didn't what a familiar was." Um…..what's a familiar?" Gohan asked sheepishly as he rubbed the back of his neck and sported the Son grin. He looked at his hand and saw a drawing. It was a drawing similar to Shenron. He figured this must have something to do with being a familiar.

*Scene Change*

Professor Colbert was looking through all the books. He was looking for an image that resembled a long dragon.

" I should tell the Principal about this.…." the professor said to himself. "All I can find out about the rune is its called 'dragon's sera'"

**There you have it folks. Chapter 2. Again, please review and tell me how to make it better. BTW Gohan is technically 12. Why? Hyperbolic Time Chamber. If your more associated with the manga Gohan would be 9 (10) years olds but I'll make him 11(12) instead.**

**Ok. Gohan isn't the Gandalfr. What does this do to the story? Well just wait and read the next chapter. BTW I think dragon's sera translates "dragon's will" from French to English. I've always been told that the FOZ world almost sounds like French so that's why I choose "dragon's sera". If I'm wrong about the translation, sorry then LOL.**

**With that I bid you farewell, 123GOHANZ OUT!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys. I'm back!**

**To PEJP Bengtzone V2: I made the contract something the Eternal Dragon couldn't break. Why? Because I needed a reason to keep Gohan at FOZ. Sorry if you don't like the idea but I needed it to happen.**

**Ok this is were the actually "fanfictioning" begins. Usually in an FOZ crossover nothing changes and every body is a freaking Gandalfr. Dragon's Sera is actually part of the plot. So don't hate cuz Gohan isn't the Gandalfr. Besides why would Gohan use weapons when his pinky has more power than a nuke? Dragon's will was created to complement Gohan's kind nature because of his will to win and protect his friends. I wont give any details until later chapters.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own DB,DBZ,DBGT or FOZ**

**So with that I present to you chapter 3 of A Demi-Saiyan for a Familiar!**

"So a familiar is a servant of the mage or better known as a noble, and I'm in a country called Tristein on the continent of Halkeginia? And you're a student in this school which teaches how to use magic?" asked the teenage boy known as Gohan.

"I wont let my own familiar call me 'you'." a girl named Louise stated." My name is Louise de la Valliere."

"That's a pretty name. So, I'm the familiar you summoned? Oops sorry. I mean…. So, Louise I'm the faimiliar you summoned?" Gohan asked his new 'master'. Gohan knowing about the dragon balls, was not surprised by the thought of magic. Heck what he can do, others would confuse as magic.

"Why must my familiar be a peasant boy?" Louise asked herself. " I wanted something cool like a dragon or a griffon!"

"Oh, well I had a dragon! His name was Icarus and we'd hang out all the time….."*sigh*" Good times, good times." the boy was so lost in nostalgic thoughts that he didn't notice that his 'master' was completely confused.

"_This commoner had a dragon?! No way he could get such a beast without magic." _Louise thought to herself.

"Hey, its getting pretty dark. I think I should hit the 'hay' and 'you' should sleep on you bed." the boy putting emphasis on the "you" and "hay" as he started to lay down on the floor. His bed made out of nothing but hay.

Louise was a bit amused with her familiar's word play, but she didn't like how he addressed her a "you".

"All right. If you try anything, you wont have any breakfast!" Louise told the boy.

Gohan flinched at her answer.

"Yes ma'am." Gohan said. "_She's almost like mom."_

"Wait, I almost forgot. I need you to wash these clothes for me. Then you could sleep." Louise told her familiar.

"Um….Okay." Gohan said. "_Man, I better do what she says….no breakfast is worst than torture! I wonder if this is what dad felt….." _he stopped as he had sudden memories of his father and him. He soon became sad. "I'm sorry dad, its all my fault." Gohan mumbled.

"What'd you say?" ask Louise.

Gohan snapped out of his thoughts." Oh, nothing! Just talking to myself!" Gohan almost shouted, waving his hands in an effort to get Louise to dismiss what he said.

"Ok…whatever. Just get those clothes cleaned by the morning." Louise demanded.

"Alright….." Gohan almost grumbled. He didn't want to do this but he wanted to have breakfast.

He took the clothes and went outside. As he was walking he saw a blonde boy and a girl with long brown hair talking at each other lovingly. They confessed that that they loved each other. Gohan heard, through his enhanced hearing, that the boy's name was Guiche and the girl was named Ketty.

"_They must be a couple"_ he thought.

He continued to walk around, however he couldn't find where he could wash Louise's clothes. As he was walking he saw a girl. She had short black hair, was wearing a maid uniform, but that's not what attracted Gohan to her. Her ki was fairly high. Nothing in comparison to his but higher than the average person, almost as high as the students' from the school.

"Um…..can you direct me the way where I can wash these?" he asked showing her the basket full of clothes.

"Oh you don't need to do that. I'll do it. That's what as servants are hired for. My name is Siesta." the girl named Siesta said.

"Wow, thank you, but I think I can do it on my own." Gohan replied

"No, I insist. Its my job. Would you like to come with me?" she asked him.

"Sure!" Gohan answered gladly.

They made there way through multiple corridors until they stopped at a door. Inside were tools. Items such as soap, buckets, sponges, and other objects were seen. Siesta grabbed the necessary items and tools and they headed outside. Siesta went over to a decorated fountain.

Gohan was slightly surprised by the two moons. One was red while the other was blue. Sure he traveled across the universe, fought guys who could destroy entire planets, and if you got technical he fought himself(Cell). But two moons was definitely new. He hasn't seen a moon since he was four.

"_Thanks piccolo," _Gohan thought to himself. He continued staring at the sky that he actually lost track of time.

"Sir, the clothes are done." Siesta said.

"Oh, gee thanks Siesta! I owe you one. By the way my name is Son Gohan. Just call me Gohan." Gohan said gladly

"It was no problem. Um, what about your clothes? Should I wash them too? It looks like its in horrible shape.." Siesta said.

"Its okay. Besides, I don't have any spare clothes with me. I don't want to be any more of a bother." Gohan said politely.

"Oh no, your not a bother. You're actually really nice. I can get you a shirt at least. Your pants look ok…I guess." Siesta commented.

"No its alright. Besides I have to get back to Louise. Thanks again Siesta!" Gohan said, waving good bye to his new friend. At least he hoped she was.

*Dawn*

*yawn* "Man, that was I haven't slept like that for years. Better wake Louise up." Gohan stated as he woke up. He stood up and walked over to the window, opening the curtain allowing light in. "Louise, time to get up." Gohan said, trying to get her up.

"Ughhh, who are you?" Louise asked.

"Its me, Gohan? Your familiar? You remember?" Gohan asked, she nodded. "Oh, here's your clothes."

"And the underwear?" She asked

"Wha…You can do that yourself!" Gohan blurted out. His face was red from a blush.

"Well, looks like your not having breakfast." Louise said

*sigh*"Fine….where are they?" Gohan whined.

"At the bottom drawer." She said pointing her finger towards a drawer(duh).

Gohan quickly grabbed a pair of her underwear and handed it to her.

"Now dress me." She commanded.

Gohan gave a quick groan, but hesitantly obliged. After dressing her, they went to the Great Hall. There were multiple long tables and chairs surrounding them. Upon showing up, almost all talking stopped. Muttering was the only thing to be heard. With Gohan's enhanced hearing he was able to make out "that's her familiar?" and "He's kinda cute for a commoner". The last one made Gohan blush a little.

They, should I say Louise, soon found a suitable chair. Gohan pulled the chair back so Louise could sit in it.

"_At least he has some manners."_ she thought. Until he decided to pull a chair next to her. "You're not sitting here. These chairs are for nobles." Louise to Gohan.

"Ok." Gohan said putting the chair back. "Then where do I eat?" He asked. _"It makes sense that familiars don't eat with their 'masters'." _Gohan rationalized.

Louise pointed her finger to the floor. There was a plate, a very unclean plate.

"You've got to be kidding. I'm not a dog you know!" Gohan blurted out loudly, enough for most of the students to hear.

Some of them started to laugh and giggle. People started call her "zero" for having such a defiant familiar.

"Enough!" Gohan nearly shouted. All noise died down. "Louise, I won't eat on the floor. I'm human just like you(well he's not lying) so please treat me with some respect." he demanded." I'm sorry but if I'm being harsh to you but I can't serve someone who won't treat me like I'm a person."

Someone walked up to Louise. It was a teacher. She was wearing a purple hat with gems attached and purple dress.

"Louise, your familiar is right. Go ahead boy, you may eat at this table." She said.

"Hmmp..Fine!" Louise said.

Gohan smiled and bowed at the lady. She had a confused face.

"Where I come from bowing is a way of showing your respects." Gohan said

"Oh, thank you boy. Now have a good breakfast." the lady said while she was leaving.

What everybody saw made all of them(except Tabitha) have their eyes pop out of there sockets. Gohan literally inhaled all the food that was in front of him. Piles of dirty plates were stacked up and scattered behind his chair. The amount he ate almost looked endless. After about twenty minutes he released an enormous burp and leaned back on his chair, patting his somehow flat(rock hard) stomach.

*sigh* "That was amazing!" Gohan said. He noticed everyone was looking at him as if he grew a second head. "What, is there a problem?" He asked.

Suddenly he felt someone tug on his arm. It was Louise. Her face was red from embarrassment.

"We're leaving….NOW!" She shouted.

Gohan was confused why she was so angry but he decided to follow her. They eventually made their way outside.

"Hey, why are you so angry?" Gohan asked trying to break the awkward silence, his hands on the back of his head. He was walking behind Louise.

"Because….you pigged out during breakfast! Ugh why must be so useless!" she shouted back at him.

"Gosh….I'm so sorry." he apologized. He noticed that a lot of people were outside. Familiars were with their masters. "Hey Louise, why aren't you going to class?"

"Second years don't have class today so we could spend time with our familiars." she answered.

"Oh my, who do we have here?" someone asked.

Louise and Gohan turn around to see Kirche and her salamander.

"Whoa….that thing looks cool!" Gohan said. His eyes full of fascination.

"Is this the first time you've seen a salamander?" Kirche asked.

"Yep. That thing is like a mini dragon!" Gohan replied. "You know I once had a dragon and his name was Icarus. We'd hang out all the time when I was a kid-"

"Gohan lets go!" Louise ordered, interrupting Gohan.

"Why?" Gohan asked.

"Because I said so and I am your master!" she basically shouted back at him.

"Yes ma'am!" cowering in fear of her. _"She really is like mom! Hope she doesn't have a frying pan of doom or something" _(Sorry Gohan…she does)

"Well it was nice to meet you. Bye." he said, more to the salamander than to Kirche.

They kept walking until they were with the rest of the second year students.

"I'm going to get tea. I don't care what you do." Louise stated coldly to Gohan.

After a while Gohan bumped into Siesta.

"Oh, hey Siesta." He said happily.

"Oh, hi Mr. Gohan." She replied.

"Just call me Gohan." he said while sporting the Son grin.

"Ok. Well I'm sort of busy-" but she was interrupted

"Let me help you. it's the least I can do since you helped me." Gohan said

"Alright, well all you have to do is go around and take the students' orders. You got that?" she asked him

"Loud and clear." he said still having the famous grin strapped on his face.

Gohan expected this to be an easy job…..well it wasn't. Some of the girls slightly flirted with him. Considering that he had half of his chest showing, which looked like it was chiseled out of marble, the girls couldn't help but awe at his body. With his arms exposed, they could easily see his muscles. He was having a hard time concentrating under the watchful stares of the girls.

"_This is so awkward….I should have accepted Siesta's offer from last night." _*sigh* "Well at least I'm helping others." he said to himself.

"Oh servant boy, I'd like more tea please." a boy called out. He had blonde hair and his familiar looked like a giant mole.

"Yes, sir…" Gohan noticed that this was the same boy from last night. However, he also noticed that there was a girl with him. She wasn't the same one as yesterday, instead she had long blonde hair and wore a black cape. Gohan heard that this boy was now professing his "love" for this girl. Gohan was enraged.

"_He's playing with the hearts of two people! So much for 'love'! I have to confront him." _Gohan thought.

He walked up to the boy and asked "Is this your lover sir?"

"Why would you care peasant?" The boy named Guiche said.

"Well I remember last night that you were out with this girl name Ketty!" Gohan almost shouted.

"I-I have no idea what you-" he stops. He looks over Gohan's shoulder to see none other than Ketty "Maybe we should move Montmorency! Maybe under that tree!" He finished and dragged the girl named Montmorency, however she tried to struggle it.

Gohan looked over where Guiche was looking and spotted Ketty. He walked over to her.

"Oh lord Guiche, were are you?" Ketty asked, she has been looking for Guiche for quite some time.

"If your looking for your 'boyfriend' he's over there," Gohan stated pointing to Guiche's position.

"What was that servant saying Guiche! Are you really cheating on me?!" she shouted.

"Not now Montmo- Hey Ketty!" Guiche said acting as if he didn't knew who Montmorency was.

"Guiche who is this?" the blonde girl asked.

"W-We-Well you see-" Guiche was interrupted by Gohan.

"She's Ketty. Guiche's 'lover'." Gohan said with disgust.

"You!" Guiche said." What are you saying I have no idea what you're talking about," he continued. "This is all needless misunderstandings, ladies."

"What's to misunderstand? You've been cheating on them!" Gohan could barely able contain his anger.

"What is this true?" Ketty asked.

"I can't believe you Guiche…..GRRRRRRRRR!" Montmorency screamed at him.

"Please its all a misunder-" Guiche was interrupted by Ketty.

"I thought you said I was the one for you?" she asked him

"Please calm down! This is all a misunder-" again he was interrupted.

"LAIR!" both girls screamed and slapped him in the face.

Guiche fell to the floor, a red hand mark on his cheeks. Everyone laughed at him…..well almost everyone. Gohan stood there, his face completely serious.

"_Poor girls. That jerk! Well at least my job is done. That boy doesn't deserve those girls." _Gohan thought as he turned around.

"You! I challenge you to a duel!" Guiche yelled, then he smirked. _"No way he can beat me. He's nothing but a commoner!" _

"A duel?" Gohan asked.

"Yes a duel. You are nothing but mere commoner and a familiar, yet you have mocked me. On top of that, you made two fair ladies cry!"

"_This guy is really getting under my skin."_ Gohan thought.

"No, I won't fight you. Those girls cried because you cheated on them and they found out. If your blaming me when it was your fault, then your are clearly delusional." Gohan responded. He turned his back and started to walk away.

"Looks like the peasant boy isn't going to fight. I bet your peasant of a father is as big as a coward as you are." Guiche stated.

Gohan stopped at the sound of this. This boy just mocked Goku, Gohan's father. BIG mistake. Gohan slowly turned around.

"My father was a great man. I'm the coward….but not him." he almost whispered. "You want a duel…WELL NOW YOU HAVE ONE!"

**Well thats the end of chapter 3. BTW if you found Gohan a bit OOC here, blame me. But hey I sort of needed to do that. Well, will Gohan be able to beat Guiche? Probably, yeah. But what's going to happen after that. Well just wait and read the next chapter!**

**Next chapter will be called Curbstomped, 123GOHANZ OUT!**


	4. Chapter 4: Curbstomped

**Hey guys. Looks like Guiche is about to get his assed kicked LOL. Thanks for the encouragement. Without it, these chapters would have been dull. So for a reward, you guys get a new chapter! YAY!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own DB,DBZ,DBGT or FOZ**

**With that done, I present to you Chapter 4: Curbstomped**

"You want a duel…WELL NOW YOU HAVE ONE!" shouted Gohan. He was enraged. Just yesterday he lost his father….and now Goku was being mocked of!

"Hmmp! Fine meet me at Vestori Square!" Guiche said while leaving.

Just then, Louise came out of nowhere and began to shout at the boy.

"You idiot! What do you think your doing?!" she shouted. She then started to drag the boy so that they wouldn't receive any further attention.

"What?" Gohan asked. " If this is about the fight, I'm sorry. But that Guiche guy is going to pay!"

"No your going to apologize right now! He might still forgive-" but she was interrupted.

"No, I wont apologize. I don't care that he mocked my father anymore, but I won't let him play with people's hearts!" Gohan said.

Louise stayed quiet after this for a quick moment.

"Fine, we won't apologize. But he's still a noble. He's a lot better than you!" She told Gohan.

"Don't worry. I'll be fine." Gohan said. The voice no longer full of anger, now it sounded like the typical cheery Gohan. "I'm sorry, but I have to show him that messing with people's emotions is not something to take lightly. Trust me ok?" he asked smiling.

Al-Alright." she stuttered. She never really noticed the details of her familiar's face. He looked so cheerful and his kind face caused Louise to blush a little. "But what are you going to do about Guiche?" she asked.

"Just trust me." he stated

"O-Ok…."she mumbled, still having a small blush. _"Louise, what's wrong with you? He's nothing but your familiar. But why am I having these strange feelings?"_

"Hey Louise, where's Vestori Square?" Gohan asked, breaking Louise from her thoughts.

"Wha- Oh, that way." she answered.

*At Vestori Square*

A crowd had formed around Guiche and Gohan. At the back of the crowd, a certain red haired Germanian was watching the entire scene. A blue haired girl besides her was reading. Siesta was watching as well. The students surrounded the two combatants.

"I praise you for actually showing up and not running away." Guiche said.

"I'll give you one chance Guiche. Leave now before you regret it." Gohan said sternly.

"As if familiar! Now face a noble's power commoner!" Guiche yelled out, he swung his rose wand forward, a rose petal dropped to the floor creating a metallic valkyrie(**I'll just call them valkyries)**. It was armed with a sword. " CHARGE!"

With it's master's command, the valkyrie launched forward to Gohan. Still the boy didn't move. The valkyrie swung its sword downwards, hoping it would hit. However the sword was parried by a finger. Every body gasped. No way this commoner just stopped a sword with a mere finger! But before they could process what just happened, Gohan brought his fist back and readied a punch. However, he hesitated giving the valkyrie enough time to jump back, giving it space.

"_Its not alive. It doesn't even have its own will. Ok Gohan….you can do this!" _Gohan told to himself.

The valkyrie charged at Gohan again. This time however, Gohan didn't hold back. Gohan charged as well landing a powerful right hook to its face. It sent the head flying towards Guiche. Guiche barely was able to dodge his own valkyrie's head. Everybody was shocked. This boy just defeated a valkyrie like it was nothing. However, this only caused Tabitha to look up from her book.

"I'm warning you Guiche…forfeit before you get hurt." Gohan told him. In reality Gohan didn't really want to hurt him, he just needed him to learn a lesson.

"NEVER!" Guiche shouted.

Guiche swung his wand creating five more valkyries. Three were armed with swords and the other two had lances and shields. The three valkyries with swords blitz Gohan, but it didn't work. To most of the students, the valkyries were moving at high speeds. But to Gohan, it was like they were moving in slow-mo. All three valkyries tried getting a hit, but to no avail. Having enough of this, Gohan grabbed a valkyrie's wrist. Pulling it, making the valkyrie to move closer to him. His right hand cocked back, he gave a powerful punch, creating a hole right through the valkyrie's chest. He sent an elbow to another valkyrie behind him, seemingly as if he knew it was there(he did) causing it to shatter under the sheer force. Using the momentum of his elbow strike, he quickly spun around and extended his leg, hitting the last of the valkyries in the midsection and literally cutting it in half.

To the students, it seemed like more like a fluid motion rather than a combat move. After seeing this, they completely dispelled all thoughts of Guiche easily winning. Others were thinking about the demi-saiyan. Kirche started to think about the boy.

"_He is good looking, especially for a boy."_ Kirche thought.

The two other valkyries charged Gohan. They used their lances trying to hit his chest. Both lances went right through him. Everyone was surprised. Out of nowhere, Gohan appeared behind the two valkyries and sent two chops directed to their necks , cutting their heads off. The valkyries crumbled and eroded away.

Gohan turned around and started to walk towards Guiche slowly(think of the ssj2 walk). Guiche started to back away, then he stumbled. He fell backwards and landed on his rear. He looked up to see Gohan over him.

"Do you yield?" Gohan asked, his tone complete stoic. No emotion. It made him seem slightly sinister.

"Y-YE-YES!" Guiche stuttered. He was cowering in fear of this boy.

"Ok. Sorry if I scared you. But I needed to teach you a lesson." Gohan his voice back to normal. He brought he hand forward. Guiche looked at it, confusion on his face.

"Here, take my hand I won't bite." Gohan said jokingly. Guiche grabbed his hand and Gohan pulled Guiche up. Guiche still had a confused face.

"I fought you and I won fair and square. Hurting any further would be pointless. Guiche…please say sorry to those you've hurt. I don't want those girls to suffer, so please say sorry to them." Gohan asked bowing.

"Yes sir!" Guiche replied quickly bowing as well, fearing that if he didn't, Gohan would beat him to a pulp. He quickly left in search for the two girls.

"_Well my work here is done." _Gohan thought to himself.

The fight ended so most of the students left. Gohan made his way to Louise.

"How'd you do that?" she questioned him.

"Oh, just years of training." he said, the son grin on his face.

*Osmond's office*

"Principal, the rune on that boy Louise summoned…I've never seen anything like it before. I decided to look for it through the books but all I found was this." Professor Colbert showed the Principal named Osmond the book. There was a picture of a long dragon and underneath it said "dragon's sera".

"This is the rune called dragon's sera. It means 'dragon's will'. Legend has it is can only be summoned by a void mage. That it gives power to the bearer of the rune by using the person's will to give them untold power. It's more powerful than any of the other three runes of the void, Mind of God, Heart of God, and Hands of God."

"It can't be!" professor Colbert exclaimed.

"Whatever the truth behind this is, you must not speak one word of this to anyone!" The principal ordered.

"I-I understand." Colbert replied.

**So yeah. Gandalfr and Mjoovitnir fused into just " Hands of God". I'll call the rune Gandvitnir(fusion of both names) and pretty much it'll be just Gandalfr's powers. Other than that no change in the runes of the void mages. Well If you liked the beat down between Gohan and Guiche and the new story piece please review.**

**Thanks for reading, 123GOHANZ OUT!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys. New chapter YAY! Question. Should this be a harem? Asking you guys this cuz you guys are the fans. If yes, say so in the reviews. **

**Disclaimer:I do not own DB,DBZ,DBGT or FOZ **

**Well with that out of the way, I present to you a new chapter in A Demi-Saiyan for a Familiar!**

Gohan followed the typical routine. Wake up, wake Louise up, go have breakfast , go with her to her classes, train a bit(without being seen), help the servants(sometimes saving them), clean up after Louise, and go to sleep. However things didn't always go well for our demi-saiyan warrior. Rumors have spread after his victory against Guiche. Rumors like he was a monster or he was a hero, the last one made up by commoners of the school.

Gohan was with Louise in one of her classes. The teacher was talking about how there was only four elements, which were air, earth, fire, and water. Gohan being strictly taught by his mother, knew this was completely wrong. He knew there was one hundred and eight natural elements. However, he remained quiet during her speech.

"Further more, the level of mages are determined by how many elements we can combine. What are those levels?" the teacher asked her students. A girl with blonde hair raised her hand. Gohan noticed it was the same girl that Guiche formerly cheated on. "Go ahead."

She stood up.

"One element forms a dot, two elements form a line, three elements form a triangle, and four elements form a square." the girl name Montmorency said proudly.

"Very good. I believe most of you can only deal with one element, yes?" the teacher asked.

"Ms. Chevreuse, I'd hate to say this but a student can't even use one element, with a zero percentage magical success, is among us." a girl said, her name was Kirche.

Everyone started to stare at Louise, minus Gohan.

"_No wonder they call her 'Louise the zero'." _Gohan thought.

Soon class ended. Gohan was walking behind Louise.

"Hey Louise?" he called to her

"What is it familiar." she said coldly. She clearly wasn't in the mood to talk. However Gohan was oblivious to this.

"Is it because you can't use any elements, the other students call you 'Louise the zero'? Because if they do, maybe its because your just bad at being a sorcerer. Or your just a late- " he stopped. Gohan stopped walking as well. He felt a murderous aura from Louise. "Umm.. Lo-Loui-Louise?" he stuttered. The only person he ever felt this from was his mother when she found out his dad would take him out onto adventures. Gohan felt some sorrow. Then it changed into fear.

"You…dare…..mock your master?" she whispered. Her head low so Gohan couldn't see her face. "NO MEALS FOR A DAY!" she shouted.

"EH!" was the only thing Gohan could say.

*Scene change. Night time at Louise's room*

Gohan's stomach roared, literally.

"Nightgown." Louise told her familiar.

"Yes ma'am." Gohan replied. His stomach couldn't take it anymore. His saiyan needs was consuming his mind.

Gohan got Louise into her nightgown. While doing so, Gohan gave her the "puppy eyes".

"Ugh! Fine, I'll make just this one exception and forgive you." she said

"Really?! You really are a kind master! Even though you aren't be the greatest person and a complete slave driver-" Gohan stopped. _"Did I just speak my mind out loud?! Hope this doesn't change her-"_ Gohan was interrupted of his thoughts.

"Slave Driver?! Not the greatest person?!" she shouted at to the boy. "NO FOOD FOR A WEEK!"

"_Thought so." _Gohan thought.

"PLUS NO SLEEPING IN THE ROOM TONIGHT!" she continued

Gohan went outside. Of course he could have completely defy her orders, but considering how she was exactly like his mom, if not worse, he thought that wasn't really the "safest" idea.

Gohan tried sleeping on the cold floor. Sure he slept in the wild when he was a kid, so this wasn't too much of a problem for him. It was considerably colder outside than it was inside though. He opened his eyes when he felt a familiar ki presence. It was Siesta.

"Mr. Gohan?" she asked

*Scene change.*

Gohan gobbled down the enormous amount of food that was cooked by the staff. Plates piled themselves behind his seat. Some of the chefs had their jaws wide open, but one had a huge smile on his face.

"Sorry that these are just all left overs, but please have as much as you want, our shield." the head chief said. His name was Marteau.

After a good thirty minutes, Gohan finished his meal.

*sigh* "That was amazing! By the way what do you mean by 'our shield'?" Gohan asked, looking up to Marteau.

"You're a peasant, like us. You defeated that snobby noble boy and you always protect and help us whenever you're there. You are the pride of us commoners, our shield!" Marteau answered.

"Oh you don't have to give me a title. I have no use for one." Gohan stated while he started to stand up.

"Did you hear that? Our shield is as humble as a true hero! This is how he differs from all those stupid nobles!" Marteau said proudly.

The staff around Gohan started talking. Saying things like "I expected nothing less" or "A truly humble 'man'".

"Well thank you for the food! I swear this is probably the best food I've ever eaten!" Gohan stated. Of course his mother would come close to first, but this cooking was nothing short of delicious.

"Of course it is. It was cooked by me, Marteau, the head chef. No matter what it is, It'll end up tasting exquisite!" Marteau said proudly.

"Yup. You truly are a master chef." Gohan commented.

"A good man! Gohan, you truly are a good man. I like you, our shield!. Please let me kiss you!" Marteau stated rather than asked.

Gohan froze. Marteau puckered his lips and moved forward. However Gohan got over this and "pushed" Marteau off him. Marteau was sent to the wall.

"Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to do that!" Gohan said. He was panicking.

Marteau slowly got up.

"Such strength! You truly are powerful! I like that." he said before leaving, limping a bit.

Gohan sweat dropped.

*Scene change*

Gohan and Siesta stood outside staring to the sky.

"Everyone is a fan of yours, Mr. Gohan." she said.

"Just call me Gohan." he paused and sighed. "Well thanks to this I know I can survive here." he continued.

"_I hope you guys(DBZ people) aren't worrying about me." _Gohan thought to himself.

"Um, Mr. Gohan? I mean…..Gohan? I'd like to have another chat with you sometimes." she said before smiling.

'Of course. Well I think its time for me to head back. Good night." he said bowing to her. She did the same.

As Gohan was making his way through the corridors, he spotted Kirche's familiar, the salamander.

"Hey there!" Gohan said, smiling.

Gohan walked up to it and patted it's head. After a while it started to rub it's head on his legs.

"You want me to follow you?" he asked. It nodded. "Alright." he said sporting the son grin.

He followed the salamander to a door.

"In here?" he asked. It nodded. Gohan shrugged his shoulders. He followed the salamander inside. As soon as he got in he stopped. What he saw shocked him. A girl with dark skin and red hair stood there. She was wearing a _very _revealing outfit,trying to look as seductive as she can. To most men, they would've started thinking about perverted acts, but Gohan wasn't like most men, heck he wasn't even a 'man'. In fact he was panicking.

"_What do I do?! What do I do?! What do I do?!" _he thought. He couldn't think. So he decided to ask her what she was doing.

"K-Kirche! What-" but he couldn't finish.

"I well come you to my suite, Son Rohan? Or was it Sun Gohan?" she tried to ask in a seductive manner.

Gohan, finally able to think again, replied.

"It-its S-Son Ho-I mean…Goh-Gohan." Gohan stuttered. His face was a dark shade of red.

"Gohan….I'm in love with you! Love comes so suddenly. You looked so handsome when you defeated Guiche." she said. She started to walk towards Gohan. He started backing away but stumbled, falling onto his back. He looks up to see Kirche crawling, her face dangerously close.

By this time Gohan started to sweat. His only thought. _"Oh Kami! WHY?!"_

But they were suddenly interrupted by a person.

"Kirche!" the unknown person said.

Kirche looks up to see Louise.

"_Thank Kami!" _Gohan thought.

"I'm busy right now Valliere.' Kirche told Louise.

"Zerbst! Whose familiar are you trying to seduce?!" Louise said plainly.

"What, it can't be helped. Love and fire are the destinies of the von Zerbst family. My only wish is to burn in flames of love." Kirche stated.

"Come here." Louise said.

Gohan gladly followed his 'master's' order.. But Kirche wasn't going to give Gohan up without a fight.

"Wait! He may be your familiar but he is a proper human! It is rather unreasonable to get in the way of someone's romance." She said, grabbing Gohan and pulling him into a hug. His head making contact with her chest. His face growing red. "Right, Gohan?"

After regaining his focus, he replied.

"I'm sorry Kirche, but I don't have the same feelings for you. Please stop this now before you get hurt. I don't want to see you in pain because the one you love doesn't love you that way." by this time she released Gohan from the hug. "Please Kirche, give this up. I don't want to hurt you. Please forgive me?" he asked.

Kirche remained silent. Gohan and Louise took this as a sign to make there leave. After some time Kirche started to tear up.

"_He actually cares for me." _Kirche thought, the same thought kept repeating in her head.

"I'm not gonna give up just yet!" she said, new determination in her eyes.

*Scene change. Louise's room*

Louise locked the door. Her head low and her hair kept Gohan from seeing her face. Still Gohan could feel the intense murderous aura from her. It was worse than earlier.

"You dog!" she shouted.

Gohan flinched. Louise walked to her drawer taking out a small whip called a riding crop/hunting crop.

"What's that?" he questioned.

"A crop I use when riding a horse." she said.

"A crop?" he was confounded. Why would she take out a crop.

"I was wrong for accidentally treating you like a human! To think that you were with a Zerbst, off all people! YOU DOG!" with that she lashed out at Gohan.

"Ow! Hey- " but Louise stopped him. She continued her assault.

Having enough of this, Gohan grabbed her wrist forcing her to stop.

"If this is about Kirche, I'm sorry. All I did was I found her salamander, followed it, and that's how I got into this mess." he said. "If your mad, fine. But why are you so angry whenever Kirche is near by?" he asked. Being raised to be a warrior, he can easily catch when two people are throwing hateful expressions towards one another. To let her explain, he let go of her wrist.

"Kirche's family, the Zerbst, and my family, the Vallieres, have long been archrivals.: she answered.

The tension soon eased up. Gohan decided it was best to tell her the whole story.

"So you followed Kirche's salamander because you believed it needed something." she said

"Uh-huh." Gohan said nodding.

"I see." she said.

Gohan shuddered. The window allowed a cold wind in. Louise noticed.

"Hmmm….you need new clothes. I bet those rags don't provide you with enough warmth, I also need you to get a weapon." she told her familiar.

"Well I do need some new clothes, but I don't need a weapon." he stated.

"No familiar of mine will go unarmed. Hmmmm…..tomorrow is void-day so I suppose we can go shopping tomorrow." she said to herself.

"Um…what's Void-day?" he asked.

"Just be quite and sleep. We're waking up early tomorrow." she commanded.

Gohan started unlocking the locks on the door.

"Where are you going?" Louise asked.

"Outside." he answered.

"You can stay in the room." she said.

Gohan grew a smile. "Thanks." was all he said before laying on the floor.

"_You may be mean and a slavedriver, but underneath I can sense that you can be kind, but your insecurities and pride prevents you from that. I understand how you feel Louise. I understand." _this was the only thought in his mind before he drifted into a deep sleep.

**Chapter 5 completed. Sorry if the amount of elements is wrong.**

**I got another question, should Gohan get Derflinger? If he should tell me through the reviews or pm me. **

**It'll be a while before a new chapter comes up so yeah.**

**123GOHANZ OUT! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys. I still haven't decided if this should be a harem, but Gohan got Kirche into him. Also Gohan is going to have Derflinger. Why? Cuz Gohan is alone and needs a friend. Thanks for the support from you guys, I'm happy that my work is at least appreciated. Because of that, NEW CHAPTER! Faster than I thought but hey I'm on a roll!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own DB,DBZ,DBGT or FOZ**

**With that I present you a new chapter of A Demi-Saiyan for a Familiar**

Gohan woke up early, just like how his 'master' instructed him. The sun was barely up and it was still fairly dark.

"_Should I wake her up yet?"_ he asked himself. He didn't want to anger Louise by waking her up too early. Gohan recalled how his master said that they had to wake up early so they could shop. He shrugged and walked over to Louise's bed. He gave her a slight push. She groaned.

He gave her a stronger push. Gohan forgot to weaken his strength for a split second, adding too much power to the push. Louise was pushed off her bed and onto the floor. She screamed.

"OW! Familiar! Why did you do that!" she shouted to the boy.

"S-sorry. I was trying to wake you up early like you said yesterday. I was just doing what I was ordered." he said, adding the last part in hopes to relieve her of her anger.

"Well I suppose you were just doing what I told you. Fine, I'll let this go, but be warned, if you do that again…..there will be punishment!" she said. Gohan quickly nodded.

Gohan helped Louise into her daily clothing. Gohan actually got the hang of this now, considering how he did this everyday since he got here. Once finished, they headed outside.

"So, how are we going to get my new clothes?" Gohan asked.

"We're going to a town. It should be three hours from horseback." she said.

After hearing this, Gohan started thinking.

"I know a faster way." he stated

"Really? And what would that-" she stopped when Gohan pulled her. He got his hands below her knees and her neck, getting her into a bridal position(when someone carries another person in their arms duh). She blushed. "What do you think-" but she couldn't finish as her familiar took off into the skies.

Louise screamed. She closed her eyes as tightly as she could. Slowly, she opened them. She couldn't believe what she was seeing. Her familiar was flying…without wings!

"How?" was the only word she could say.

Gohan smirked a bit.

"Ki. As in life energy. To put it in a nut shell I use my life energy to do amazing things. Gosh, I love this view." he finished, not wanting to continue on about ki.

Louise looked onto the horizon. The sun was still barely up, giving it a romantic look. Still it brightly shone and slowly lit up the sky. She looked up to her familiar, a peaceful smile on his face. She too smiled and fell asleep in his arms.

Gohan smiled.

"_She looks so cute when she's asleep." _he thought.

After a while, Gohan landed on the outskirts of a town. He woke Louise up afterwards.

"Wake up sleeping beauty." he said jokingly.

She jumped out of his arms, inadvertently landing on the hard floor. She groaned. Gohan couldn't help but laugh a bit.

"Sorry. Well this is the closest town, so I think this is the one you where talking about." he said. "If you're going to ask how, I'm able to sense ki, the life energy of something and this is the closest place where people are clustered together." he finished.

Louise couldn't help but marvel in awe. She thought he was just some commoner but today changed it for sure. Sure he showed that he had immense strength at school but that was it. He didn't talk about his world or how he became so strong. All he said was "Oh, just years of training."

"_Just what type of training did you do Gohan?" _she asked herself.

"Hello!" he said, waving his hands in front of her face.

"Huh. Oh yeah this is the town. How long have I been asleep?" she asked.

"Oh just sixteen minutes. Though I decided to slow down because if I went anymore faster, I could endanger you, something I didn't want to do." he answered

"SIXTEEN MINUTES!" she shouted. Before Gohan could reply she began to ask questions. "How did you get so strong? How could you fly? When did you-." Gohan clears his throat, gaining her attention.

"If you want to know, that's fine. But please don't tell anyone else!" he pleaded.

"Fine." she replied.

"To answer your first question: Lots and lots of training. Intense training." he said. He continued on about how he was half alien and half human. He told her about the saiyans and Freeza. But he didn't tell her about Cell, the memory to painful to recall.

For once in her life, Louise was truly speechless. Her familiar had the worst life possible and yet, he was so kind and caring. He accomplished feats that no one can brag about, well at least in her universe. Gohan decided to speak to break the awkward silence.

"Please don't tell anyone. If you do, they might think I'm a freak!" he pleaded. She nodded. "So…urmm… are we going to go?" he asked.

"Um- yeah." she replied.

They were walking for at least half an hour until they found the tailor shop. Inside were mostly very elegant and fancy clothing, something the demi-saiyan didn't find suiting to his taste. A woman that looked fairly young and wearing yellowish-white dress appeared.

"How may I help you?" she asked.

"I'd like to get a suit or armor for my familiar." Louise said.

"What would you like?" the person asked

"Something elegant, beautiful, and shows power!" Louise replied.

The woman bowed and led them to a changing room. She told them to wait there. She returned with an extremely shiny set of armor which included a helmet, chest plate, shoulder guards and armored pants, all of which had gems to make it beautiful. Louise told him to put it on and he obliged to her order.

"Perfect!" Louise was happy with the look of the armor. However Gohan thought otherwise. It was bulky and got in the way of some of his movements, preventing him from performing advanced martial-arts. Besides, the armor wasn't even tougher than his skin! He thought this was pointless but remained quiet.

"That would be four thousand and fifty-six gold coins." the woman said.

"F-four thousand and fifty-six?" Louise asked . The woman nodded. "Al-Alright."

But before Louise could take out her bag of coins, Gohan placed his hands on her shoulder. Out of the corner of his eye he noticed a suit that he instantly recognized. It looked exactly like the turtle hermit school uniform but without the turtle kanji.

"Hey, how much is that?" he asked, pointing his fingers to the orange suit.

"Oh, that? It should be at least fifteen gold coins. It cost that much because no one can wear it because it weighs so much. Why do you ask?" the woman asked.

"I'll take it!" Gohan said happily. He took off all the armor and walked up to the uniform. He was smiling.

"Are you sure. That thing weighs a lot and-"she stopped when she saw Gohan picked up the uniform like it was nothing.

"Louise, can you pay for this?" he asked.

"Sure." she replied.

"Sweet! Ok, would you mind leaving so I can change?" he asked.

"Um-um-um…." was all she could say. This boy was holding something extremely large and bulky men barely could move a inch. After a while she clears her throat. "Of course." she said before leaving.

Louise didn't leave though.

"Um, Louise? Why didn't you leave?" he asked.

"I am your master and you are my familiar. You are nothing but a dog! You changing does not faze me." she stated proudly.

"O-ok." he replied. He took off his torn shirt. It landed on the floor with a loud crash. The floor literally couldn't hold the weight of his shirt! Louise slightly flinched at the sudden sound of the crash.

Louise got a good look at his body. It was all muscle. Not a single inch had fat. Then she noticed his scars that ran through his body. It only made him look more attractive. Louise couldn't look away.

Gohan changed into the blue undershirt as quickly as possible.

"I think I'll change into the rest of these later." he said, snapping Louise from here trance.

"R-right. Now you need a weapon. Did you ever use a weapon?" she asked.

"I told you, I used a sword when I was a kid, didn't I?" he questioned

"Oh, right. Well it looks like you're getting a sword." she stated. Gohan and Louise bought other clothes, typical plain ones like shirts and loose clothing, something Gohan specifically asked for.

They walked for a bit until they spotted a store that had a sign with weapons on it. Gohan and Louise entered the store. A man stood at a counter. He was tall and skinny, had a long nose and wore brown clothing.

"Hello there! How may I help you?" the man asked.

"I looking for a sword for my familiar. Do you have anything?" Louise asked.

"Of course. Lately it's a new trend, that nobles arm their familiars with weapons. " the man said. He left but soon returned with a small short sword.

"I want one that's longer and thicker." Louise told the man.

"Pardon me, but I believe this sword is the right size for this individual." he replied.

"I said I want something longer and thicker!" Louise said, arching forward so she now looked straight into the man's eyes. The man nodded and left.

"_Ignorant noble…looks like I can sell her something worthless. It just needs to be big and shiny. I'll fool her!" _The man thought, a smirk appearing on his face.

"Are you sure I need a weapon. You know I can handle myself." Gohan told his 'master'.

"Like I said before, no familiar of mine won't go around unarmed." Louise said. Right after saying it, the man returned. He was holding a sword that looked like it was made of gold. It had a red gem attached to its hilt making it look more spectacular. Gohan however, was skeptical. The man laid the sword on the counter.

"This is the best item I have in this store. It was forged by a famous Germanian alchemist mage. Its made out of pure gold. It can slice right through just about anything!" the man said.

Gohan took the sword in one hand. The man was surprised by Gohan's strength. Gohan did a couple of swings.

"No good." Gohan said plainly.

"What!" both Louise and the man yelled.

"What do you mean it's not good?" the man asked.

"Well it's unbalanced at the tip, for one thing and if this is really made out of gold, it would break instantly. Gold isn't weapon material. Lastly, tactical advantage. This sword is very distinguishable to the others. If an enemy spotted you, they would either blitz you or run." Gohan said. He was a warrior so this was basic knowledge.

"Ha! He got you, you old man!" an unknown voice called out.

Everyone turned around to see a sword inside a bin…..talking! It was rusted but otherwise looked ok.

"Shut up Derf!" the man called out.

"Cool!" Gohan said, walking up to the sword. "A talking sword. Hmmm. I've never seen one before."

"That's right. My name is Derflinger, the legendary talking sword!" it said.

Gohan grabbed it by the hilt, giving it a few test swings. It may look rusty but it was in perfect condition.

"Hey how much is 'he'?" Gohan asked.

"One hundred bronze coins. He won't stop talking to customers and telling them how my weapons 'suck'. Take it." the man said, not caring for the sword.

"Alright!" both Gohan and Derflinger(**I'll nickname him Derf**)said.

After paying for Derf, both Louise and Gohan headed out.

"Thanks partner. That place was really getting dull." the magical sword said.

"No prob. Call me Gohan. Your name is Derflinger right? How do you like being called Derf?" Gohan asked.

"Alright, but only if I can call you partner." it negotiated.

"Deal!" Gohan said happily.

After walking a bit, them made it to the outskirts of the town.

"You ready?" he asked Louise.

She blushed and looked to the ground. She mumbled "yes" but Gohan wanted you tease her a bit.

"What? I can't hear you." he told her.

"YES!" she shouted. Gohan smiled.

"Alright….hang on!" Gohan said before taking off into the skies again.

**Well there you have it. Gohan got a sword, some new clothes, and Louise to know his pass. Review on how I could make it better. Any opinions will be greatly appreciated. **

**123GOHANZ OUT!**


	7. Chapter 7: Don't get on Gohan's bad side

**Chapter 7! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own DB,DBZ,DBGT or FOZ**

**Chapter 7: Don't get on Gohan's bad side.**

Gohan was sitting down trying to wash Louise's clothes. He had Derf right next to him and both were having a conversation.

"Wow partner! You must be really strong, if what you say it true." The magical sword called Derflinger, nicknamed Derf said.

"Nope. Not a single lie." *sigh* "Man, my life can get pretty messy, huh?" The teen named Gohan asked his sword.

"By the looks of things, yeah!" it replied.

Gohan chuckled.

"Yeah, I guess. Man, it's hard to wash silk." Gohan said out loud. Suddenly he felt a presence near him. He quickly turned around to see Siesta.

"Hi Gohan. Would you like some help?" she asked.

"Yup!" he said happily.

*A couple minutes later*

"Thanks Siesta! I owe you one." he told her.

"No problem. Gohan…..never mind." she said, her voice sounded a bit sad and Gohan noticed.

"Hey, is there something wrong." he asked her.

"No….it's nothing." she lied. Gohan noticed this but decided not to go any further.

"_She must be troubled. I shouldn't meddle in her business." _he thought. "Well, good night Siesta. Come on Derf." Gohan said, picking up Derf and left.

As Gohan was walking through the corridors, he felt a familiar energy.

"_Oh no…"_ he thought.

"Oh. Hey there Gohan." Kirche said.

"H-hey K-Kirche. W-what brings you h-here?" he stuttered. This girl professed her love to him not too long ago. This was sort of an awkward position for the teen.

"Oh just doing my own business. Hey, what'd you say we go over to my room?" she said seductively. Gohan gulped.

"S-sure…" he wavered.

Kirche grabbed his arm and led the way. Once inside her room, they sat on her bed. Gohan took this as an opportunity and asked her a question.

"Why me? Why? You have all these men, head over heels for you and yet you choose me. Why?" he asked.

"You have something they don't. You rejected me, unlike everyone else. They all judge me by my looks, never for who I am. But you're different. You rejected me because you cared. That made me notice something…I really do love you." she said. She started to tear up a bit. She just opened up her feelings.

Gohan was shocked. This girl actually loved him. Not just a random infatuation but true feelings. Gohan didn't want to be cruel and leave her, but he couldn't be in a relationship because he didn't feel the same way.

"Hey its okay now…I'm sorry but I still don't feel the same way about you. Its not that I don't like you or anything! But because we barely know each other. How about this, we can be friends." he suggested, hoping to reach a compromise.

Kirche sniffed a bit. She then smiled.

"Oh thank you!" she said hugging him fiercely. Though they weren't together as a couple, Kirche was still overjoyed that Gohan was willing to be a friend.

Gohan chuckled.

"Well I better be going." he said standing up. However Kirche wanted to cherish more time with him. She tried to reach up and grab him but slipped and fell onto him. Gohan was surprised and fell as well. Kirche was on top of Gohan. That very second, Louise opened the door.

"_Kami, why?" _he asked himself.

"Room. NOW!" Louise yelled.

*At Louise's room*

"I can't believe you went to her room!" Louise shouted!

"W-well…you see….she sort of…..dragged me….into her room…." he ended. "Help me out here Derf." he whispered to his sword.

"Sorry partner. I can't help since I don't have a love life." it snickered.

"Well looks like I have to punish you, dog!" she said walking over to her drawer pulling out the 'Crop of Pain'.

"We can talk this out Louise…." he said backing away. He was scared. If anything, his mom was actually 'nicer'.

"A familiar needs to be punished." she said.

(Insert image of Gohan getting owned by the 'Crop of Pain')

*Morning*

Louise was heading to class, however Gohan wasn't with her. She told him that he could wait outside with the rest of the familiars today. Gohan was completely fine with this. He loved making friends with animals.

Gohan was laying down, sleeping until a snake like creature started to lick his face. Gohan started giggling.

"Hey, stop it." he said jokingly. Gohan began playing with the familiar. He would pat its head and watch it playfully crawl on his body. Soon the rest of the familiars joined in. After a bit they all stopped, either got bored or tired. Gohan decided to leave so the familiars can rest.

"_They sure are a bunch of playful guys." _he thought.

While he was walking, he heard someone yell out "Our shield".

"Hey there, our shield. How you been?" Marteau asked.

*Scene change to kitchen*

Gohan ate the food in front of him in a matter of seconds. It was just couple plates, so it didn't stand a chance against the demi-saiyan's stomach.

"Sorry that I always mooch off you guys." Gohan apologized.

"Hmmp! You don't need to be so modest. These are all leftovers anyways." Marteau said.

"Well thanks. Oh, by the way, where's Siesta?" Gohan asked. He wanted to hang out with her. They'd always do whenever she wasn't busy. She was his first friend here. "Well, maybe she's not here because she's not the kitchen staff."

"Siesta didn't tell you?" Marteau asked.

"Tell me what?" Gohan questioned.

"She quit. It was decided that she would now work as a servant for a nobleman named Count Mott. She left this morning, by carriage." Marteau told the teen.

"What! Why?!" Gohan asked.

"It couldn't be helped. Count Mott specifically asked that Siesta has to work for him. In our social system, a noble's words are almost absolute. Siesta also needs the money to support her family." Marteau said, a bit saddened. "Well I have to go work. Lots of food to cook. Goodbye, our shield."

Gohan sat on the chair, thinking to himself.

"_Why? Why didn't she tell me? I thought we were friends. Maybe she didn't want me to find out. It almost looked like she was going to tell me last night…..but why?" _he asked himself. He stood up and left the kitchen.

Several hours passed by, but Gohan couldn't get Siesta out of his head. It was nighttime. He was cleaning up Louise's room while Louise brushed her hair.

"So, Louise I got a question. Who is Count Mott?" he asked.

"Count Mott is a royal messenger from the palace, and comes to the school fairly often." Louise answered.

"Then why would he hire Siesta to be his servant?" he asked.

Derf unsheathed and told Gohan why.

"Usually when a nobleman calls a young maid, its when the nobleman wants to make her his mistress." Derf said.

"Mistress!" Gohan exclaimed. "Louise is this true?" he asked, hoping it wouldn't.

"I've heard stories about noblemen doing same things. I think its fairly common." Louise said.

Gohan stopped everything he was doing. His pupils became wide.

"What's wrong?" Louise asked.

"I've got to do something. I won't return for a while." he said, picking up Derf and leaving the room.

"Where do you think-" Louise couldn't finish as Gohan jumped out the window.

Once getting outside, he used his ki sensing abilities to find Siesta. It only took a short time before finding her. Now knowing where she was, he flew as fast a he could.

Gohan reached a large mansion. He could definitely feel Siesta's ki from this place. Gohan landed and walked to the front door. However, guards appeared and stopped him in his tracks.

"Halt! Who goes there!" a guard asked, his halberd pointed at Gohan.

"I'm here to see Count Mott." Gohan replied. He could always just storm the mansion and take Siesta by force, but lives would be put into harms way and considering that he respected all life, Gohan would never do that.

"Very well." the guard said, lowering his halberd. He turned around and motioned Gohan to follow.

Gohan waited at the front door(inside obviously), until a tall man with brown hair, a moustache, and pale skin came in.

Gohan presumed that this man was Count Mott.

"Sir, I would like to ask you something. You see, a friend of mine was hired to work here and I just want her back. Would you please return her to-" Gohan was interrupted.

"A peasant! This is meaningless. Go home!" Count Mott demanded.

"But sir-" Gohan wasn't able to finish.

"Just be thankful that I even bothered to listen to a peasant." Count Mott said.

"Please! If you return Siesta back, I'll do anything!" Gohan blurted out. He was not going to lose a friend.

"Siesta is now officially a Mott household servant. I can do what ever I want with her. I can choose not to give her back to where ever you came from." Count Mott said cockily. "A peasant working for a nobleman like myself, there is no greater honor."

Gohan snapped. This man is talking about honor and yet he doesn't have any.

"That's full of crap, you old man!" Derf said.

"Doing whatever you want because the people can't do anything back isn't honorable. It's pathetic!" Gohan followed.

"You dare insult a nobleman, peasant!" Count Mott screamed.

Just then Siesta busted through a door and kneeled in front of Mott. Apparently she was listening.

"I beg of you Count Mott. Forgive Gohan. Whatever punishment he will receive, give it to me instead." she pleaded.

"Fine…..Gohan was it. You said you'd do anything right?" Mott asked. Gohan nodded slowly. "Well I need a book. You see it's a family heirloom of the Zerbst family and-" but Mott wasn't able to finish.

"No! I won't take things for the sake of your gain. No matter what!" Gohan said.

"Hmmp! Fine, leave before I have to send my guards after you!" Moot shouted. Two guards appeared.

"No." Gohan said calmly. Gohan sighed. He hoped this wasn't going to happen but if he has to, he will have to 'beat up' some guards.

"Guards, get him!" Mott ordered.

"Hey partner, can I have a round at these guys?" Derf asked Gohan. Gohan smirked a bit.

"Sure." he replied.

Gohan unsheathed Derf, not even getting into a fighting stance. The two guards attacked Gohan. Gohan effortlessly dodged all their strikes. He'd hit the guards with Derf's hilt so they wouldn't be killed. Gohan made quick work with the two guards. Suddenly, twenty more appeared.

*Sigh* " Don't you guys ever learn?" Gohan shrugged as the twenty guards charged him.

*Louise, Kirche and Tabitha on Sylphid*

"If Gohan decides to fight and fails, you'd also be held responsible Louise." Kirche warned.

"I doubt it…he's stronger than everyone else. I just hope he doesn't over do it." Louise said. Louise knew about his pass and if anything Gohan said was true, Count Mott was in major trouble.

"The mansion is just up ahead." Tabitha told Louise and Kirche, her voice had almost no emotion.

*Back at Gohan*

"Heh- that was easy, right partner?" Derf asked. However, Gohan remained quiet.

Count Mott was stunned, Siesta was slightly too. This peasant just defeated twenty of his guards without even breaking a sweat. Mott started backing away.

"_I just need some water. This fools doesn't know who he's messing with." _Mott told himself.

"Like I said, please return Siesta before I hurt you." Gohan said sternly. He sheathed Derf.

"How about we make a deal?" Mott said trying to buy time.

"What deal?" Gohan asked, he was intrigued by this deal

"Yes, all or nothing. If you win, you get Siesta back and whatever you want. If I win, you have to work for me!" Mott declared.

"Fine. I'll fight you fairly. You get to choose your weapon. There would be no 'honor' if I fought you and you weren't ready." Gohan said sternly, he disgusted with this man. He(Mott) was too cocky and showed no respect for people, treating them as objects.

"_Perfect! This boy just sealed his fate!" _Mott thought to himself. He began summoning water. With a flick of his staff, the water turned into icicle swords. Gohan wasn't impressed though. Mott swung his staff forward, making the ice swords shoot towards Gohan. Gohan didn't even move an inch.

Gohan gave a small grunt and suddenly an aura surrounded him. It was clear and gave off a chirping noise. However, it was so dense that the swords started to disintegrate upon entering it. The swords never made it to Gohan.

Gohan was serious now. He was holding back, WAY back, when he fought the guards and now he was going to show this man why you never get on Gohan's bad side.

Suddenly Gohan disappeared and appeared in front of Mott. Before Mott could react, Gohan sent a 'light' punch to Mott's guts. Mott bent over, the breathe winded out of him. He fell to the floor, clutching his stomach. Mott was gagging, barely able to breathe.

"Give up?" Gohan said, his voice had a hint of anger. Then out of nowhere Louise, Tabitha, and Kirche appeared.

"Gohan!" both Louise and Kirche exclaimed.

"Hey guys." he replied, then looked back at Mott. "I'll ask this one more time. Do you give up?"

He nodded. The pain he felt was unbearable. What's worst, it was caused by a 'commoner'.

"Gohan, what's going on here?!" Louise asked.

"I went here trying to get Siesta back. Now that reminds me. Remember our deal?" Gohan asked Mott. Mott stood up, still clutching his stomach and nodded. "Good. I want you to give all the money you have at this mansion and give it to Siesta."

Mott was more than willing to do what this boy demanded, considering he was defeated in a second. He called for a servant and told him his instructions. He soon returned with other servants holding a chest full of gold coins.

"Why?" Siesta asked Gohan.

"Well I talked with Marteau earlier and he said the only reason you were a servant was because your family needed money. I want to give this to you so could never work again." he replied, the son grin on his face. "Thanks for your cooperation, Count Mott." he said. He walked up to the chest and took a small handful and gave it to Louise. "For all the troubles I caused you."

Gohan and everybody made there way outside. Louise, Tabitha, and Kirche got on Sylphid.

"Hey Siesta, aren't you going?" he asked her.

"Yeah, I just need to pack my stuff." Siesta replied.

"Alright. Good byyyyeee!" Gohan said, taking off into the skies. Sylphid followed. Kirche was surprised, while Tabitha kept a stoic face.

*Morning*

Gohan woke up as the sun began to rise. He sighed.

"Well looks like I won't see Siesta for a while." he told himself.

He decided to train for a bit before waking up Louise. He jumped out the window and landed on the ground.

"Hello there." a familiar voice called out to him.

Gohan turned around to see none other than Siesta in her maid uniform.

"Wha-what are you doing here?! I thought I gave you all that money so you don't have to work anymore?" he asked.

"You did and because of that my family is at ease. I just decided…that…" she began mumbling. Even with Gohan's enhanced hearing, he couldn't hear her.

"What?" he asked.

"Oh- nothing never mind!" she said, waving her hand in front of her face.

"Okay, you still haven't told me why you came back." he told her.

"Well…..you see…..I thought…..that…..you….might…want…to still….hang out with me." she said. Her face had a blush, but Gohan being completely oblivious, didn't notice.

"Oh. Well I would love to spend time with you Siesta!" he said smiling.

"Well I have to go. Bye Gohan. And….thanks for everything." she said before hugging him. She let go and bowed, before leaving.

"_I can't tell him that I returned because I like him." _she thought, having a small blush on her face.

**Well fans there you have it, chapter 7. Also, yes I decided to make it a harem but the true pairing will be Gohan and Louise. Also, if your going to hate for the 'Crop of Pain' part, don't. The Son men all have weak spots for women. Like how Gohan was running away from Videl in "Broly's second coming" at the end because she was pissed at Gohan. Even a better example, though he isn't a Son man, Vegeta still can be controlled through Bulma. So yeah, saiyan males cower in fear when women get angry. If you like the chapter, please review. If you don't like, still review. **

**With that, I'll see ya at the next chapter.**

**123GOHANZ OUT!**


	8. Chapter 8:Gohan shows his power

**I'm back! Also I read a review saying "No derf but add super saiyan 1 and 2". Well obviously I can't get rid of Derf now, but I always planned getting the SSJ transformations in here. Won't tell you guys all of it, but Gohan is gonna use it against someone….won't tell who though :P**

**Also yes, technically Gohan is a prince. But he won't act all "noble this" and "noble that". Why? Cuz he was raised in a 'normal' family. So yeah, he wasn't treated like a prince, so it makes sense that he views himself as not one. **

**To SeanHicks4: What I meant was that Gohan is going to fall in love with Louise, but this will be a harem. **

** With that said, I am glad to present you chapter 8!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own DB,DBZ, DBGT or FOZ **

Gohan woke up, but to see Louise pacing back and forth. Louise was smiling madly. It was freaking Gohan out.

"_Why is she smiling?" _Gohan asked himself.

"Um…Louise, why are you smiling like a madman?" he asked her.

"Hmmp! It's almost the second year exhibition! With what you can do, I'm sure I will win!" Louise stated confidently.

Gohan's eyes widen a bit.

"Didn't I asked you not to tell anyone? If they find out-" but he couldn't finish.

"Look here familiar! You are going to show what you can do at this exhibition! If you don't…." her face turned sadistic and she took out the 'Crop of Pain'. "You know where this is going, right Gohan?" she asked innocently, but Gohan knew better.

"Y-yes ma'am." he replied. He shuddered, the thought of her getting angry was something the demi-saiyan warrior did not want to experience.

"Good." was all Louise said, before heading out her room.

Gohan slumped.

*Sigh* "Why must my life have to be so messed up?" he asked, seemingly to nobody.

"Well no point in staying here partner. Why don't you train with me?" Derf asked.

"Sure…I haven't trained with a sword since I was a kid. If I want to use you, I have to practice." he said. He stood up, picked up Derf, placed 'him' on his back, and jumped out the window. He landed, not even making a sound. _"Thankfully no one was looking at Louise's window."_

He unsheathed Derf. Gohan took a deep breathe and exhaled. Then suddenly Gohan swung Derf at speeds that no normal human could see. It all looked like a blur, his movements undetectable to the normal eye.

"WHOA!" Derf shouted.

"Whoops! Sorry about that Derf. I guess you're not used to fighting at these speeds." Gohan apologized, stopping his strikes.

"Yeah, no kidding." Derf replied.

Before Gohan could reply, a voice called out to him. He turned around and saw Siesta.

"Good morning, Gohan. How are you?" she asked him.

"Good morning to you too Siesta! I'm doing great, just practicing a bit with Derf." he said, pointing his finger to Derf.

"Are you practicing for the exhibition?" she asked.

"Yeah, how'd to know?" he questioned her.

"Well I saw a bunch of students with their familiars training. I heard that Lady Henrietta will be coming this year too." she told him.

"Lady Henrietta?" Gohan questioned.

"Oh, she's the Princess of Tristein. Would you like to walk with me?' she asked.

"Sure." he agreed

Gohan and Siesta decided to walk around and watch the other familiars. Most were training very hard, while others seemed to be doing nothing.(a certain blonde with a giant mole comes to mind)

While they were walking, Gohan decided to break the silence.

"So the princess is coming to the exhibition?" he asked her.

"Yes. The princess is symbolic existence of all citizenry, since the king passed away." she said.

"Oh…" Gohan replied, his tone a bit saddened.

Gohan stopped walking. He was looking down at the floor. Gohan could sympathize with the princess a bit. The princess is now a symbol because her father died and Gohan now was the protector of Earth because his father died. Gohan felt sorrow. He's not on his Earth anymore, so he couldn't protect those he loved. He started to cry.

"I'm so sorry everyone." he mumbled.

"Are you okay Gohan?" Siesta asked worried that Gohan was crying.

"No, I'm fine Siesta. Thanks for asking." he replied wiping away his tears.

"Alright….well I have to go. We're terribly busy getting ready to welcome the princess. I'll see you later" she told him. She turned around and left.

"Yeah, see you later." he said, faking a smile.

"_I let you guys down….I let you down dad. I'm so sorry." _he thought and started to cry again.

*Next morning*

All the students were crowding a pathway that led to the school's main door. Gohan and Louise were watching.

"Princess of the Kingdom of Tristein, her highness, Lady Henrietta has arrived!" an announcer called out.

Upon saying that, a carriage being guard by knights strolled up the pathway. It was white and gave off a feeling of elegance. It stopped. Two maids got out the carriage. One held the door, while the other extended her hand. A girl, at least at the age of 17, stepped out. She had purple hair and light blue eyes. She wore a white tiara and white dress with a purple cape.

Henrietta scanned the crowd of students. What caught her attention was a boy, wearing orange over a blue undershirt. He had jet black hair which spiked in a forward direction. Next to him was a short girl with pink hair. She walked up the pathway and stopped upon reaching the school staff.

"It is an honor to have you here Princess Henrietta. The students and I have been eagerly waiting for your arrival." the principal named Osmond told her highness.

"This year, I really wanted to see the exhibition with my own two eyes." Henrietta told Osmond.

"Of course your highness. This way, we have a special room for you." Osmond told her. She smiled and followed the Principal into the school, with her knights of course.

*At Louise room, nighttime*

Gohan was doing to martial arts while Louise sat on her bed. She watched him with great interest.

"Hey, are you sure I should do this? I just don't want them to freak out." Gohan told her.

"Hmmp! If you're going to complain so much fine! At least show them that you aren't just some random commoner." Louise said.

"Alright. Hmmm….hey Derf?" he called for his sword.

"Yeah?" it replied.

"Are you ok with me doing the same stunt thing I did yesterday?" he asked.

"Sure partner!" it said.

Louise had no idea what they were talking about. Before she could ask, Gohan faced the door and walked to it. Suddenly a knock was heard. Gohan could feel that it wasn't hostile so he decided to open the door. The second he opened it a cloaked figured rushed into the room.

"Who are you?" Louise asked the unknown person.

"It been a while has it Louise!" the person said, rushing towards Louise and gave her a hug. The cloak fell off revealing the princess!

"Your highness, Princess Henrietta!" Louise exclaimed. She pushed off Henrietta and kneeled down. "You shouldn't be here princess! To come to a humble servant by yourself."

Upon seeing this Gohan kneeled down beside Louise. He needed to show some manners to somebody royal and considering that it seemed like the princess knew Louise, he thought it was the best idea.

"Stop with the formalities Louise. We are friends, are we not?" Henrietta asked.

"Louise, you guys know each other?" Gohan whispered to Louise.

"When the princess was only a young girl, I was honored to be her playmate." Louise answered

"Please say childhood friends. Oh, I just wanted to see you. Its been a long time." Henrietta said to Louise, she began to tear up a bit. "I'm sorry…ever since my father passed away, I haven't had anyone I could open up to."

"Its alright princess. I was surprised when I received a message from you that you were coming." Louise said grasping the princess's hands.

Gohan remained stiff throughout there entire time. He didn't move a muscle. Then Henrietta walked over to him.

"Please be a ease, Mr. Familiar." she told the boy.

Gohan's body became less tense. All he could was stare at her. Then his face was slammed into the floor.

"What are you staring at?! Please forgive him your highness, he can sometimes have no manners." Louise apologized to Henrietta.

"He has so little manners that he decides to face Count Mott?" she asked. She kneels so she can meet Gohan face to face. "I've been wanting to meet you as well. I was wondering who was the familiar that stood up against a nobleman was. "

"Princess…" Louise started.

"Rest assured Louise, you won't be in trouble. It caused a bit of a stir at the palace but there will be no punishment." Henrietta told her childhood friend.

"Princess…..there is no way I can thank you!" Louise said bowing.

Prince Henrietta smiled.

"Well now that is settled, how about we catch up on old times." Henrietta suggested.

While Henrietta and Louise were having a nostalgic conversation, Gohan was thinking to himself.

"_So Louise is friends with a princess. 'Friends'….." _Gohan thought. He tried containing the tears. _"No! You have new friends. You have people that care for you too here. I will be strong. For everyone…for Louise." _

Louise and Henrietta continued to talk for what seemed to be an eternity, but in reality it was just fifteen minutes.

"I have to go now. Thank you Louise." Henrietta hugged her friend once more. "And Mr. Familiar, good luck for tomorrow."

Gohan gave her the Son grin and she left.

*Next morning*

"Now we begin the presentation of this year's familiars!" an announcer announced(duh).

Thus the exhibition began. Kirche displayed her Flame's fire wielding capabilities. Guiche and Verdandi did poses. Lastly, Tabitha soared through the skies with Sylphid.

"That was Tabitha and Sylphid the wind dragon!" announced Professor Colbert. "Next up…..Miss Louise de la Valliere!"

The crowd grew quiet. Louise and Gohan walked up into the stage. Gohan gave a nervous smile.

"Let me introduce my familiar. This is Son Gohan and he is-is …..a commoner!" Louise shouted.

The crowd stayed silent for a few seconds until it busted into laughter, though few remained quiet due to them actually knowing what he was capable of since these said people watched the fight between Gohan and Guiche. Louise's face was red from embarrassment.

"Just what we expected from Louise the zero!" a student called out.

Louise was on the verge of crying, until Gohan raised his voice.

"That enough! Stay quiet and just watch! Sorry Derf, but I'm going to do something and I don't need you for it." Gohan told his sword.

"Alright partner." it replied.

"Alright, all of you watch…..I know I told Louise that I wouldn't do this….but now I will." he said, getting into a horse stance. He started grunting, the ground started to shake slightly. Then suddenly, Gohan heard something, like rock crumbling. Gohan stopped everything what he was doing, his face now turned serious.

Gohan rushed where the mysterious noise came from, leaving the stage with Louise barely able to follow. What he saw slightly surprised him. It was a towering giant earth golem. Gohan noticed a figure on its shoulder. He flew up to it.

"Stop this now or I'll have to stop you!" he shouted to the unknown assailant. Just then Louise appeared.

The golem reached out and tried to attack Louise. Gohan got in the way, however, he was thrown to the walls of the school. The walls collapsed on him.

"Gohan!" Louise shouted. She turned to the golem and started chanting. "Fireball!" she said and swung her wand forward. An explosion occurred. Louise's attacked missed and hit the tower of the school. Cracks appeared where the fireball struck.

"_The tower, its cracking from a single magic attack." _the assailant thought to herself as she looked up at the tower.

The golem recovered from the attack and reached out to Louise once again. It picked her up and slowly squeezed her. Her screamed in pain.

Gohan heard her scream and became enraged. He flew out of the ruble and pierced through the golem's arm, but inadvertently smashed into the cracked wall, creating a hole. The unknown assailant took this as an opportunity and jumped into the hole formed by Gohan.

Gohan was about to stop her , when he suddenly heard a scream. It was Louise and the golem was still after her.

"_Rescue Louise first, get crazy person later." _he thought.

As the golem brought down its fist to squash Louise, Gohan appeared in front of her. He placed his armed in front of him, forming an X. It hit him, but he didn't move a budge.

Gohan grasped the golem's fist and swung the golem into the air. It flew straight up.

Gohan was angry. This 'thing' just tried to hurt Louise, his friend! Gohan placed his hands to his sides, cupping them.

"KAAAAMEEEEEEE…." as he said this a small blue light formed in his hands.

"HAAAAAMEEEEEE…." the light began growing to the point it engulfed his hands. Rays of blue light emitted from his hands and the sky became darker. The golem started falling back from its flight.

"HAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Gohan screamed. He thrust his hands forward and a bluish white beam shot into the sky. The beam completely disintegrated the golem and continued firing until Gohan stopped adding power.

Gohan stopped his beam. The golem was no more. He tried to look for Louise. He found her, but her face showed a mixture of shock and fear.

"Louise! Are you ok?" he asked her. She remained quiet. "What's wrong? "

All Louise did was point her finger behind him. He turned around to see the entire school and the princess stare at him. Most of them had their jaws wide open.

*A few minutes earlier*

"Since Gohan and Louise were not able to finish their act, they have been disqualified. I have received word that the winner is Tabitha and Sylphid!" Professor Colbert said. The crowd of students cheered. Suddenly the sky turned dark and rays of bluish light could be seen.

Everyone rushed to where the strange light was coming from. Suddenly a blue beam erupted and shot into the sky towards a golem. Everyone was puzzled. Why would a gigantic golem be at the sky and what was that strange beam?

They all arrived to where the beam was coming from. What they saw made their jaws fall to the ground. Gohan was standing, his arms reaching upwards. The ground beneath him was devastated, the plant life literally ripped from the ground. He walked to Louise and talked to her. He turned around and fear was evident on his face.

He gave a small chuckle.

"Well looks like there's no point in hiding it anymore." Gohan said out loud, a nervous smile on his face.

**OHHHHHHHHH! What will this mean? What will happen next? Well just wait for the next chapter then!**

**Also I know Gohan would have easily defeated that Golem *Cough* curbstomp *Cough* without the Kamehameha, but he was pissed off. For all those DBZ fans….you know what happens when Gohan gets pissed off. With that said, I might take a bit longer to write the next chapter cuz I need to further incorporate DBZ stuff into this(SO Gohan doesn't always curbstomp) and also I have to change the plot. With Gohan there, I have to!**

**Please review, 123GOHANZ OUT!**


	9. Chapter 9:From Where He Came

**All right Chapter 9!**

**Sorry for the wait, but I had to come up for ideas for the story. **

**I read two reviews that say that Shenron could easily bring back Gohan. While this is true, I needed it to happen. It was either that or there wouldn't even be a fanfic. Also, since I've only watched the anime and never read the manga, I'll be basing this off the anime adaptation. I heard that there was a difference so I thought it was best to tell you guys/girls.**

**To khim: Sorry if you don't like the idea, but its my story. If you wish not to continue reading, that is completely fine with me.**

**Also to drake202: Gohan would wipe the floor with him. His base form is at least, if not, stronger than Goku's ssj transformation during Cooler's debut movie. Considering how adolescent Gohan killed Frieza(Freeza, which ever name you prefer) with a single punch and he was weaker than teen Gohan, teen Gohan would easily beat Cooler, but thanks for trying to give an idea. **

**Now I present to you chapter 9 of A Demi-Saiyan for a Familiar!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own DB, DBZ, DBGT or FOZ**

It has been a couple of days since the attack on the institute. Every thing was back to normal, minus the fact that some of the students wouldn't get close to Gohan. Ever since he told them some of his background(up to the Freeza saga) most of the students would cower in fear of him. Though few befriended him, due to his gentle and kind nature.

It was a typical day. The students were taking notes on how to do magic. However Gohan was lost in thought.

"_Who was that person? Darn! If I only could register that person's ki signature, I would've found that person by now." _Gohan thought.

As the teacher was doing a lecture, Professor Colbert burst through the door.

"Would Louise and Tabitha come to Principal Osmond's Office?" he asked.

*At Osmond's Office*

Louise, Tabitha, Gohan, and strangely Kirche stood in front of a group of nobles.

Louise had a tick mark on her forehead. She was annoyed that Kirche followed her(Gohan really).

"Why are you here?!" Louise almost shouted.

Before Kirche could reply, Gohan whispered into Louise's ear.

"Louise, I think its best for us to stay quiet for now." he whispered to her.

"Fine." said Louise.

A woman with green hair and glasses spoke.

"Upon questioning various people around town, we gathered information about sightings of a strange shadowed figure entering and leaving a small shack in the woods." she said.

"Good job Miss Longueville." Osmond said to her.

"Thank you. Based on the testimonies, I attempted to create a sketch what the person looked like." Longueville said as she pulled out a sketch on a hooded woman.

Louise's eyes widen a bit.

"Well, does this look like the person you fought, Miss Louise?" Osmond asked his student.

"Yes, yes it is! This is Fouquet! There's no doubt about it!" Louise exclaimed.

"We have to report to the Palace. If we do, they will send men there." suggested Colbert.

"No. It would take too much time and if soldiers suddenly arrived, Fouquet would catch onto us." Osmond said, shaking his head in disapproval. "We must get the Gauntlet of Power back with our own hands. Raise your staff if you are up to the challenge." Everyone stood still. "What? No noble is willing to challenge Fouquet?"

After a moment of silence, Louise raised her wand.

"I'll go!" she said.

"I will go as well." Kirche said as she raised her own wand.

Suddenly Tabitha raised her staff.

"I will join you." Tabitha said, still her voice barely contained emotion.

"Very well, I will leave this to you." Osmond said. "The Institute of Magic will be looking forward to your hard work as well as your duties of nobles."

All three raised there wands/staff up simultaneously.

"Please Osmond, let me serve as their guide." Longueville pleaded.

"Will you do so, Miss Longueville?" Osmond asked.

"I've intended to from the start." she said. However, Gohan felt a weird feeling from her.

"_Her ki…I feel like I've felt before. But who's is it? I better keep my eye on her." _he thought.

*Scene change*

Every body was sitting in a cart except Longueville, who was driving the cart. Gohan looked at the scenery. The place was completely untouched by mankind. Gohan let in a breathe of fresh air. He enjoyed times like this. No monster to fight or androids that threatened all life. No, just nature taking place. He began thinking about home, but rather than bursting into tears, he smiled.

"_I miss you guys(DBZ people). But now I know you guys are safe. You have Vegeta and sooner or later, baby Trunks won't be a baby anymore. I know they can protect you, even if I'm not there." _he thought, a peaceful smile grew on his face.

Kirche saw him smile and scooted closer to him. She hugged his arm, pressing her chest at it. Gohan's peaceful smile changed into a slightly horrified face.

"So Gohan…why were you smiling?" she asked seductively. She knew Gohan didn't have an interest in her, but that won't stop her from trying to steal his heart.

"Hey! What do you think you're doing Zerbst!" Louise shouted.

"Oh, just having a chat with Gohan. Right, Gohan." Kirche said. Gohan slowly nodded, but his face was red from a blush.

Louise became angered.

"_A Zerbst is trying to steal my man. Man?! No! He is nothing but a familiar." _Louise thought. Her face also growing red.

Gohan was able to summon enough courage to push Kirche off. Then Kirche had an idea. She pulled out a sword with a white sheath. Gohan recognized the pattern of the hilt. It was the same sword the weapons vender tried to get Louise to buy.

"I bought this for you." Kirche said. She was hoping this sword would be able to bribe him into wanting to spend more time with her. However, she got a different reaction.

"Sorry Kirche, but Derf is the only sword for me." he apologized. "Right Derf?"

"You said it partner!" it replied happily. Gohan smiled once more.

"But don't take it the wrong way Kirche. It just that see Derf as the only sword I'll use." He said. _"And 'he' is WAY better than that thing. I can tell that this sword wasn't made for fighting." _

"Oh. Well then would you like to…talk to me a bit?" she asked, however she had a small blush. Kirche, the one who got almost all men to fall head over heels for her was blushing! However Gohan only smiled.

"Of course!" he replied. He looked at Louise. "But…"

"Do what ever you want." Louise said coldly.

"Al-alright." Gohan said, now facing Kirche. They started to talk.

However, Gohan was completely oblivious to Louise's murderous aura. She turned away and gritted he teeth, trying her best not to let her anger take control.

After an hour or so, they finally arrived at the supposed shack they were looking for. They all hid behind a tree. Gohan tried to see if there was anyone there via ki sensing. He didn't find any. He started to walk towards the shack.

"What are you doing?!" Louise whispered loudly.

"It's all right. I don't sense any ki in here." he said.

Everyone got out of cover and walked slowly toward the shack.

"I'm going in." Gohan said.

"Me too!" Kirche said happily.

"So will I." Tabitha said.

Louise and Longueville stood together outside.

"Well I think I should scout the area." Longueville suggested.

"Alright. I'll stay outside and stand guard." Louise replied.

Gohan, Tabitha, and Kirche searched for anything out of place inside the small shack. After searching for a minute, Tabitha found a box. It was black and had purple trimmings. Before they could open it, Gohan's eyes widened. He heard the familiar sound of rock crumbling and rushed outside. Outside, Louise stood still, her legs shaking from fear. In front of her was four gigantic golems.

One of the golems threw its fist towards Louise.

"Louise!" Gohan exclaimed.

He dashed in front of Louise and blocked the strike with his left arm. He pulled his right arm back.

"HAAAAA!" he shouted. He threw his right hand forward. A yellow ball launched towards the golem. Upon impact, it exploded. It completely destroyed the golem, however Gohan and Louise was unaffected.

The three remaining golems all charged Gohan. But before they could reach him, he flew straight up, beyond the golems' reach. He stopped his flight and dived straight down towards the golems. He pierced right through one of the golem's chest, landing so hard that he created a small crater. The golem crumbled away. He quickly extended both of his arms, pointing to the last two remaining golems. He let out a scream and two small yellow beams flew towards the golems. The beams engulfed both of the golems and they were easily disintegrated.

Gohan let out a sigh. He turned around slowly.

"You can come out now…Miss Longueville." he said.

Out of nowhere, a hooded figure with green hair, holding the same box that Tabitha. She grasped her hood and pulled it off. It revealed Longueville.

"How'd you know?" she asked him.

"I can sense ki, life force. I've always been cautious about you since your ki felt oddly familiar. I was easily able to deduce that it was you who attacked the school." he answered. Suddenly, Louise and everybody else rushed to Gohan's side.

"Miss Longueville is Fouquet! She took the box from us while you were fighting the golems!" Louise shouted.

"Yes. I was the one who stole the Gauntlet of Power." she said calmly. She quickly opened the box. What Gohan saw surprised him. The gauntlet looked just like the ones Frieza's men used, but seemed of an older model. She placed the gauntlet at her wrist. "At first I couldn't use it, but thanks to you Gohan, I now do. Thanks for explaining how it worked. I better thank this Freezer guy you fought. Now die!" she screamed. She pulled what seemed like a trigger on the gauntlet, which in reality was a blaster. A small beam blasted out of the barrel and launched towards Gohan.

Everybody ran and tried to dodge the incoming attack, except Gohan. He stood completely still. The beam flew right next to his face and hit a tree. The tree exploded and it sent a shockwave, causing nearby trees to fall.

"Gohan! Why didn't you dodge!" Louise shouted to him.

"I'm alright Louise, don't worry. I knew it wouldn't hit me, her aim was off. Second, if it did hit me, it wouldn't do much harm. I could easily block that attack." he said. He turned to Longueville.

"I'll hit you this-" Longueville couldn't finish as she felt pain spread throughout her body. She looked down to see Gohan's elbow lodged at her stomach. She let out a scream of pain. She fell backwards and landed on her back, clutching her stomach as hard as she could. She squirmed, the pain was unbearable.

Gohan didn't like to see people in pain, but he had to stop Fouquet(Longueville/Matilda, whatever name you prefer). He walked over her and pulled the blaster off her wrist. He chucked it into the air and sent a 'weak' blast to it. It exploded and the blaster was destroyed.

"Why'd you do that?!" Fouquet said, letting out a groan. She was about to fall into unconsciousness, until Gohan spoke.

"I can't allow anyone to have that weapon. Its something even you can't handle. For anyone to wield that power, it would create massive destruction. I won't allow that to happen….no matter what." he answered. After finishing, Fouquet fainted. He bent down, picked her up, and hauled her onto his shoulder. "Lets go."

*At Osmond's office*

Everyone stood in front of Osmond, minus Fouquet who had been handed to guards after Gohan and everybody else returned.

"We have handed Fouquet to the Palace guards, but I destroyed the Gauntlet of Power." Gohan said bluntly.

"What! Why?!" Osmond shouted. Osmond usually he had a calm demeanor, so shouting was something he rarely did. He realized that he shouted and cleared his throat. "Sorry about that. But why did you destroy the Gauntlet of Power Gohan?"

"I'm sorry but I had to. That wasn't really a gauntlet, but was a wrist-mounted blaster. I'll give you details later." Gohan said.

Louise was about to say how disrespectful it was not to answer the principal's question, but before she could Osmond spoke.

"Alright. Well since Fouquet is now under custody, that puts an end to this matter. For this, you are all the guest of honor for tonight's banquet. The Palace thinks very highly of this incident, so I am sure they will reward the three of you." Osmond said.

"Three? That means that Gohan won't-" Louise said but couldn't finish.

"It's alright Louise. I don't care about rewards. I only did this because it was the right thing to do. I don't mind not getting anything, but I have I have things I would like to discuss with you Principal Osmond." Gohan said. Osmond nodded. The girls left, leaving only Gohan and Osmond in the office. "Like I said, I'm not from this world .'_Heck, maybe not even from the same universe'._ I was summoned here by Louise, unintentionally. The Gauntlet of Power is a weapon from where I came from. It really is a wrist mounted blaster. It was used by Frieza's men, the guy I mentioned when I told everyone of my life. Now I must question you, how'd you find it?"

Osmond closed his eyes and nodded. He tried to process what Gohan just said.

"I see. The Gauntlet of Power is really a memento from a man. It was three decades ago. I was under attack from a dragon and was about to die, when a beam shot out of no where and killed the dragon. I looked where the beam came from. I saw a very wounded man in strange armor. I brought him back to the institute and tried to our best to take care of him, but….." however, Osmond couldn't finish. He looked down to his desk, recalling the memory.

"He passed away didn't he?" Gohan asked, sadness clearly in his voice.

Osmond nodded in response.

"In the end, I was never able to find out where he came from and who he was. As he was about to die, he took off the Gauntlet of Power and gave it to me. He said something but I couldn't understand. I guessed he wanted me to keep it. He was buried and I gave the Gauntlet of Power to the Palace." Osmond finished.

"Oh…well thank you for your time." Gohan said, making a fake smile. _"Darn it. I thought I finally found a way home." _

"Well since that is settle, I think its best for you to get ready for the banquet." Osmond told the teen.

"Oh. Well once again, thank you for your time." Gohan replied as he bowed.

*Several hours later*

The dinning hall was filled with students. They all wore designer clothing from their respective world. They chattered among them selves. Some of the males crowded Kirche, though she denied all their pleas to go out with them. Tabitha was eating food. However Louise was not to be found.

Gohan stood on the balcony. His usual smile was gone and he had a gloomy face.

"What's wrong partner? The party is going on and yet you're here, outside doing nothing." Derf said as he unsheathed.

"To tell you the truth Derf, I'm pretty disappointed. I thought I finally found a way back home, but all I got was nothing. I just want to go home so badly." Gohan replied.

Suddenly the music became louder and all talking inside the hall died down.

"The daughter of Duke Valliere, Miss Louise Francoise Le Blanc De La Valliere, has arrived!" someone announced.

Louise appeared. Gohan turned so he could see his 'master'. She wore a pink dress and walked elegantly towards the crowd of students. All of them awed at her. A few of the males extended the hands and asked her to dance with them. Louise denied all of them and continued walking. She stopped upon reaching Gohan. Gohan just stared at Louise. Her face grew red, but Gohan didn't notice.

"Don't just stand there and looked dazed." she told him. She turned her head so Gohan couldn't see the plainly obvious blush on her face.

"Oh…..my 'master' hasn't given me any orders." Gohan said. The lights dimmed and a song started to play. "Hey, shouldn't you go and enjoy yourself?"

But Louise didn't budge, instead she did something Gohan wasn't expecting to do. She reached her hands forward.

"I wouldn't mind dancing with you." said Louise.

"Don't you mean 'May I have this dance'?" he said in a sarcastic tone. His face no longer gloomy and was replaced with his usual 'Son grin'.

Louise bowed. "Will you honor me with one song of dance, gentleman?" she said as she raised her head to meet Gohan eye to eye.

"As you wish…..my 'master'." he replied, bowing as well.

They began to dance. Gohan having learned how to dance in a properly manner(Thank his mom) was easily able to keep up with Louise.

"Hey…do you want to go back?" Louise said. This abruptly made Gohan stop, but he soon continued.

"What do you mean?" he said, trying to sound puzzled. But he knew better. He knew she was asking if he wanted to return to his own world/universe.

"I mean go back to your world….." she replied, but her voice held some form of pain.

"Yeah, I guess." as he said this Louise looked at the floor. "But I really like it here too."

"Thank you…" she mumbled.

"Huh?"

"You saved me when I was about to be crushed by a golem. I'm just saying that's for that." she said, but her face grew red.

"Of course I would. I'll do anything for you Louise. Because I'm your familiar…..and friend." he said.

Louise grew a smile and leaned her head onto his chest. Gohan was taken aback but quickly gained his composure and smiled as well. They continued to dance throughout the night.

**Done! Sorry but I'm still new to writing so I sorta suck at the romance stuff. Anyways review if you guys like. Review if you don't like. I don't really care since I'm doing this for ya'll. **

**See ya in the next chapter, 123GOHANZ OUT! **


	10. Chapter 10: Secret Mission

**Chapter 10! Sorry it took a while, but I came up with a few ideas for some DBZ villains to be in this fanfic. Spoiler: They are stronger than a super saiyan(Not full powered ssj, just normal ssj). I know, there's a lot of people in DBZ that are stronger than an average Super Saiyan(Goku's base form at the end, Dabura, Buu, etc.) but I sorta of think its best to tell you fans. If you don't want the villains, please tell me via PM or reviews. Personally, I think this needs more action, but I need to know how the fans feel.**

**With that done, I am glad to give you chapter 10 of A Demi-Saiyan for a Familiar.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own DB, DBZ, DBGT and FOZ**

**Chapter 10: Secret Mission**

Gohan and Louise stood in front of her highness, the Princess of Tristein, Henrietta. Apparently the princess wanted to speak to Louise but demanded that it was to be in secrecy. Henrietta stood up from her throne and walked over to the boy and girl. They both bowed.

"You can now be at ease." Henrietta said and both Gohan and Louise eased up a bit. The princess grew a warm smile. "Congratulations for capturing Fouquet and for that you are now being title a Chevalier." she congratulated her friend.

"I truly am not worthy of being honored to receive the title of Chevalier your highness." Louise admitted.

"Do not deny it, you deserve such a honorary title. You have captured a thief that the Palace was unable to do so…" Henrietta said and looked over to the orange clad teen. "And thank you as well, Mr. familiar."

Gohan smiled and did the famous 'Son grin' in response.

"I trust that you will continue to take care of my dear friend." Henrietta finished and extended her hand forward.

Gohan looked at her hand with confusion.

"_What does she want me to do?" _he asked himself.

"Your majesty! To allow you hand to a familiar-" Louise blurted out but couldn't finish as Henrietta spoke again.

"To protect you is equal to swearing loyalty to me. There must be something in return for such loyalty." Henrietta said.

Gohan only looked at the princess's hand. He still had no idea what to do.

"What do I do Louise?" he whispered to Louise, not wanting to show disrespect to the princess.

"To put it bluntly, you can kiss her." Louise whispered back.

"W-wh-what?!" he stuttered.

"Hurry up. You're being rude." Louise said as she nudged him.

He slowly walked to the princess, but his head was looking down into the floor, trying to hide his face which was a VERY deep shade of red. His body was shaking. If one compared his body's shaking to Cell's power up's effect on the world, it would make the world shaking look like a cell phone when someone got called and it was in vibrate mode to an earthquake with a magnitude of 8 . He was now standing in front of the princess but stayed completely silent.

"Are you alright Mr. familiar?" the princess asked.

Gohan remained silent for a minute until he quickly turned around and ran away.

"AHHH! I can't do it!" Gohan screamed as he ran away at incredible speeds.

*After finding Gohan and an explanation later*

"I'm so sorry your majesty! I did not know!" Gohan said loudly, bowing.

"You dog! You really expected a commoner such as yourself you kiss the princess…on the mouth!" Louise shouted.

Gohan flinched a bit.

"Well how was suppose to know. All you said was 'To put it bluntly, you can kiss her'." he retorted, imitating Louise's voice.

"WHY YOU!" Louise said, raising her fist.

Gohan realized his mistake.

"L-Louise calm down." he said weakly. He backed away from his 'master'. Both completely forgot that the princess stood right in front of them.

"_Wow Louise. For you to make Gohan cower in fear from you…how do you do it?"_ Henrietta thought.

"Please help me princess!" Gohan begged.

The princess sweat dropped. Here she saw a boy who can defeat entire armies and he was running way….. from a small girl.

"If I may intrude, I would like to ask you two a favor." Henrietta said, causing Louise to stop her assault on the boy. Gohan inwardly let out a sigh of relief.

"Please, go ahead and ask us anything you wish for." Louise replied, kneeling down in front of the princess.

"I want you two to live in a village for a while." Henrietta told them.

"In a village?" both of them simultaneously said.

"Yes." the princess replied. She took a parchment of paper and handed it to Louise. "That is a warrant from the Palace."

"You want us to do some spying in a village?" Louise asked.

"Yes. Lately, I've been hearing rumors of nobles oppressing the peasants. When I asked the people in the area, they all said that nothing of the sort never happened. However, after seeing the case between you two and Count Mott, I cannot discount them to be simple rumors." Henrietta stopped to allow them to process the information. "Therefore, I would like you two to investigate the goings-on in the village in secret. It will be a dangerous job."

"I will do this mission your highness." Gohan said before Louise could say anything. He was slightly angry. People were oppressing other people. Sure the idea wasn't new to him, but from where he came from, an act of discrimination was something rarely done. Heck, his world had animal-human hybrids and no one seemed to be bothered by that.

"I understand princess. I will do this as if my own life depended on it." Louise stated proudly.

"Very well. I hope you will not be hurt during your stay at the village." Henrietta said.

*At the Village*

Gohan wore a white undershirt with a dark green vest and slacks instead of his usual turtle hermit school uniformand Derf slung onto his back so he would look like an a typical commoner. Louise on the other hand wore a long black blouse. They walked into a very fancy looking establishment. Gohan guessed it was a hotel or inn of some sort.

"Ah…hello. Would you be staying in here?" asked a man in a black tuxedo from behind a counter.

"Yes." Louise replied.

"Alright. That would be two hundred equs." the man stated.

"What?! Two hundred? But we only have four hundred. Do you really expect us to pay that much?" Louise asked.

"Of course! This inn is top-class, even nobles can spend a night here." the man answered.

Gohan placed his hand onto Louise's shoulder.

"I think we should go. Thanks for your time mister." Gohan said to the man as they left the inn.

As they continued walking, Gohan could hear Louise complain about the 'little' amount of money they were given.

"You know we could look for a cheaper inn." Gohan suggested.

"I will not do such a thing. I can not sleep in a cheap room!" Louise told him.

Gohan shrugged.

"But we do need a place to stay. What do we do now, miss 'I'm too noble for that'?" he asked.

"Shut up! I'll make do by myself." she said as she started to storm off.

"Hey! Wait up." Gohan called out to her. She turned around, but Gohan got a reaction different from the one he was hoping for.

"Don't follow me!" she shouted.

Gohan stopped and looked into her eyes. He could see that she was trying, but her pride as a noblewoman clouded her judgment. He let out a sigh.

"Fine. But we need to meet up somewhere." he told her. They continued walking until they saw a fountain. "I know! We could meet up here. Let's say around sunset?"

"Hmmp! Whatever." she said coldly and left the boy.

"Looks like you're having trouble, huh partner?" Derf said as 'he' unsheathed.

"You said it." Gohan replied. "Well no point In staying here. Hey Derf, you mind if I practice with you for a bit?"

"Sure!" Derf replied happily.

*After a couple of hours of training*

Gohan was out in the forest so no one could see him. He was actually getting better at sword movements and was getting fairly skilled. He stopped swinging Derf for a moment.

"What's up partner?" Derf asked 'his' wielder.

"I don't know. I feel like I'm forgetting something…Snap! I forgot about Louise!" he shouted randomly. He quickly placed Derf back into 'his' sheath and ran back to the fountain they were supposed to meet. He tried to look for Louise's ki signature. He let out a sigh of relief when Louise was at the intended meeting spot. Upon seeing her, he slowed down.

"Hey what's up? Louise…..what's with the gloomy face?" he asked her.

"I lost all the money?" she told him.

"What! How?!" he nearly shouted.

"I lost it all at a casino." she said as if it was something typical.

Gohan face palmed himself.

"Well no point in staying here. I guess we have to find a job." Gohan said. "But first we need to find a cheap inn. "

Gohan was in deep thought, until a someone's voice snapped him out of his thoughts. Gohan and Louise look over to where the voice came from.

"Amazing! Such a beautiful face! From the looks of things, you look like you're in trouble." a man in a VERY revealing outfit called out to them. He was muscular and had black hair. But Gohan noticed something about him. This man's ki was higher than a normal person, higher than a noble's actually. "As you can see, I am obviously not suspicious at all." Gohan and Louise sweat dropped at this statement.

"Sir. '_At least I hope you are.' _Who are you?" Gohan asked.

"I am Scarron! I run a tavern just up ahead." Scarron answered.

"A tavern? That's perfect!" Gohan exclaimed.

"Would you like me to furnish a room for two people?" Scarron asked.

"Really? We'd love that!" Gohan replied.

"However…" was all Scarron said as he pointed his index finger at Louise.

*At the Enchanting Fairy Tavern*

Upon entering, Gohan's eyes almost popped out of his eye sockets. It was a tavern…..with girls dressed in maid uniforms as the servants! Gohan just stood there dumbfounded.

"_This is so weird!" _he thought.

Scarron told Louise to change into a uniform as well, but Gohan couldn't see it due to his trying to look at the ground so he wouldn't see the girls. After a couple of minutes, Scarron walked to the center of the room.

"All right fairies. We have some one joining new joining us here at the Enchanting Fairy Tavern today. Louise, come on in!" Scarron shouted.

Louise entered the room. She wore a white maid uniform. Everyone looked over to Louise.

"Louise is a poor girl who ran away with her younger brother right before her father sold her off to pay his gambling dept." Scarron said. Apparently he didn't know this was a lie, but Gohan and Louise needed an alibi to why they were here. They obviously couldn't tell these people about the mission Princess Henrietta issued them.

"H-hello. M-my n-name is L-L-Louise. N-nice t-to meet y-you." Louise said, faking a smile(a horrible smile too).

"_Man! She must be hating this!" _Gohan thought and chuckled a bit. Gohan was currently at the kitchen as he helped a girl wash the dishes. He too got a job at the Enchanted Fairy Tavern, but only as a busboy.

"Hey, new guy! Don't just zone out! We're about to open!" a girl with long black hair demanded.

"Yes ma'am!" Gohan replied as he continued washing the dishes.

"You're older sister is pretty cute. But why do you look older than her?" the girl questioned.

"Must be something in the family." Gohan lied.

"Oh really?" she said.

"What?" he asked.

"Nothing. I'm Jessica. And you are?" she asked.

"Oh…the names Gohan." he replied. He didn't want to tell her his last name.

"Gohan? That's a strange name." she told him.

"Well, me and Louise had strange parents." he said jokingly. If they were going to use the "we're related act", he needed it to sound convincing.

"Nice to meet you Gohan." Jessica said.

Gohan gave her the 'Son grin'.

"Nice to meet you too!" he told her happily.

Louise watched them chat.

"Stupid dog." Louise muttered.

"Now everyone…" Scarron began so he could get the attentions of his employees. "Now that I've introduced the new girl, I'm pleased to announce that this week is the long-awaited tip race!"

All the girls, minus Louise, screamed in joy.

"_Tip race?" _Louise thought.

"As always, the fairy who earns the biggest amount of tips with receive a special bonus." Scarron said, but he still wasn't done. He pulled on a curtain and it revealed a black dress with a short skirt . "Whoever wins will have the right to wear my family heirloom's dress for one day. It is called the Enchanting Fairy Bustier! It has the power to charm people, so the day you wear this, you can earn without limit!"

All the girls awed at it, Louise included.

"The girl who won the race last year earned so much that she went back to her hometown! So all of you, do your best!" Scarron told his employees.

"Yes sir!" all the girls said together.

"You too new girl!" Scarron said as he waved his arms at Louis's position.

"Yes sir!." Louise said. Suddenly she grew a malicious grin. _"This is my chance!" _

*A couple hours later*

Louise tried her best but utterly failed. Her shift ended not to long ago, so she was now resting at the room Scarron provided for her and Gohan. She sat on the bed while Gohan laid down on the floor.

"This sucks! Why must a daughter of a duke have to work here?!" Louise complained.

Gohan stood up and placed his hands onto her shoulders.

"Hey calm down. Look, we now secured a place to sleep and some food. On to of that we are making money." Gohan reassured her.

"A place to sleep? Where? All we have is this dirty attic." she complained again.

Gohan only looked at her.

"Look Louise, I get that you don't want to sleep here but we need to." he said but continued. " The princess gave us a mission and I don't want to fail her. If we have to stay here, then we have to. Ok, Louise?"

Louise only nodded. Gohan laid his head on his pillow. He had a grin strapped onto his face.

"What are you smiling about?" Louise asked.

"Oh, nothing. Just made a new friend. Her name is Jessica. She's also Scarron's daughter." Gohan answered. "Why do you ask?"

"Nothing, just asking." she told him.

"Alright. Good night." he yawned and fell asleep.

After some time, Louise laid on her bed and stared at her familiar.

"_Geez! His master is forced into wearing an insulting costume and yet he thinks nothing of it. At least he could've…" _But Louise stopped thinking to herself as images of Gohan playfully talking and to some extent, flirting to her clouded her mind. She shook her head, trying to force the images out of her head. Her face was red hot. _"No! I can't think like that! But….he's so nice and….." _she couldn't finish her train of thought as she heard squeaking.

Her body bolted upwards. She tried looking for what caused the noise. What she saw were a group of bats hanging from the ceiling.

"B-b-bats!" she blurted out loud.

Suddenly the bats flew towards her. Panicking, she jumped out of her bed and landed next to Gohan. Surprisingly he didn't wake up. Louise looked back up to see the bats resting on the ceiling once more.

She looked over to her familiar, a blush growing on her face. She slowly crawled into his blanket and used his arm as a pillow. Soon she fell asleep.

*The next day*

Louise watched as the other 'fairies' did their jobs. Apparently Scarron told her that she's not that good yet so it was best for her to learn by observing. She heard laughter from the kitchen and decided to see what was going on. Gohan and Jessica were chatting away, but were still doing their jobs. Louise quickly grew jealous.

"_Why, that dog! He just stands there and happily talks to some girl while his master is working?!" _Louise thought. She snatched a bottle of wine and threw it a Gohan.

Gohan was talking to Jessica about how Scarron seemed to like him a lot. Suddenly he heard the distinct noise of something flying towards him. He quickly turned around and grabbed a flying bottle of wine.

"Whoa! That was close. Sorry Jessica but I have to see where this bottle came from. Can you do the dishes for a bit while I try to return the bottle?" he asked innocently.

As Gohan left the kitchen, a large man(fat LOL) entered the tavern. He had brown hair, wore green and a red cape, and had people who seemed to be in a uniform follow him.

Scarron walked up to the man nervously.

"My, my. If it isn't Lord Chelenne." Scarron said in a fearful tone.

"Well it seems like you've been quite prosperous Mr. Scarron." the man named Chelenne said.

"No, no, its just today." Scarron replied. "Usually we're pretty empty and-" but he couldn't finish as Chelenne spoke over him.

"Enough excuses. I'm here as a costumer today." Chelenne said in a prideful manner.

"Unfortunately, we have no more seats available. Maybe next time." Scarron persuaded.

"Oh really? It doesn't seem that way to me." Chelenne said and snapped his fingers. Suddenly the people behind him raised their wands. Ever customer stood up and the other 'fairies' tensed up in fear. Gohan noticed this.

"Hey! Sorry sir, but we don't allow violence in this tavern. If your men do not lower their wands, then you will have to leave." Gohan warned.

Anger consumed Chelenne. He was about to order his men to attack the boy until Scarron spoke.

"Sorry Lord Chelenne, but this is a new employee. Gohan would you be a dear and escort this man to a table?" Scarron asked.

"Yes….sir." Gohan muttered. He motioned for Chelenne to follow him. He led him to table. "Here."

Chelenne sat in his chair. He scanned the tavern and saw that the other customers left.

"I guess you were right about this place being usually empty." Chelenne mockingly told Scarron, then laughed. "Come on! Is there no one to serve the Princess's levy collector?"

Gohan returned back to the kitchen.

"Hey, you alright?" Jessica asked him.

"Yeah, I'm alright" he answered." Hey, who is that guy?"

"That Chelenne, the guy in charge of collecting the levy around here." Jessica told him. "If we try to stand up against him, he puts a heavy levy on us, so no one running a business can't stand up against him." She paused to allow Gohan to process the information. "He fondles we us as much as he wants but doesn't pay at all. No girl that works here would serve him ever."

Gohan nodded a bit. He looks over to Chelenne and saw Louise waking towards him.

"_He looks like a rich noble. This is my chance!" _Louise told herself.

Gohan face palmed himself.

"_This isn't going to end well." _he thought.

"Hello sir. What would you like?" Louise asked and made a smile.

"Ha!" Chelenne started to laugh. "Do they allow men to serve here now? You're so flat that you can't possibly be a girl!" Chelenne stop his laughing and stared at Louise. Louise's face was twitching, but the only thing Chelenne was looking at was her chest. "Well at least you have something 'assets'. Let see just how flat you are."

Chelenne did groping motions and inched his hands closer to Louise's chest. Louise's smile quickly disappeared. She lifted her legs and kicked the man straight on the face. Chelenne fell backwards and his men stood up in response.

"You peasant! How dare you attack me! I kill-" but Chelenne couldn't finish his threat.

Scarron quickly rushed to Chelenne's side. Before he could excuse his employee, Chelenne ordered an attack at the small girl.

Gohan appeared in front of Louise. He narrowed his eyes towards the men that dared to attack his friend.

"I'm warning you….leave before you get hurt." Gohan warned.

"As if, boy! Men attack!" Chelenne ordered.

Gohan left Derf in his room so he had to fight with his hands. As if it mattered, the result would still be the same. Before the men could begin their chants to complete their spells, Gohan powered up. A huge gust of wind made the men fly away. Most hit the walls and landed making them unconscious. One was thrown out of the front door and like his comrades, slammed into a wall and knocked out of consciousness.

Chelenne stood still. He was lucky enough to be not blown away by the boy's 'small' power up.

"Leave…NOW!" Gohan nearly shouted.

"NO! Y-YO-YOU PEASANT! I'LL MAKE YOU REGRET WHAT YOU'VE DONE!" Chelenne shouted.

He drew his wand and aimed it at the boy. Gohan didn't move as he knew that this man's attempts to harm him would be futile. Suddenly an explosion erupted. Chelenne fell backwards. As the smoke cleared, Louise stood triumphantly over the large man with a wand aimed at him.

"What! You're a noble?" Chelenne said and paused. "It does not matter. Surrender now before I report you to the Palace!"

Louise suddenly remembered her mission. She took a roll of paper and unrolled it. She showed the letter to the man. Chelenne froze and stared at the piece of paper.

"A writ from the Palace!" Chelenne exclaimed. He quickly bowed down. "Please, please, forgive me! I'll do everything, please! Here, take this!" Chelenne took out a bag of gold and offered it to the girl.

"Forget everything that happened here today. Understood?" Louise said in a demanding tone.

"Yes, yes! In the name of the Founder and Royal Highness, I give you my word not to say a word of this!" Chelenne replied.

Gohan took this as an opportunity to end Chelenne's reign over the small businesses that cowered in fear to him.

"Also, you are to do an moderate levy on the businesses here. Am I clear on that?" Gohan asked.

Chelenne only nodded and quickly retreated, leaving his men.

"That was amazing, Gohan!" a girl called out.

"Yeah! You were awesome!" another said.

"How'd you do that?" someone asked.

All the employees gathered around the young teen. Suddenly a loud roar came out of nowhere. Every one was taken aback by the sudden noise, with the exception of Louise and Gohan, who had the 'Son grin'.

"What was that?" Scarron asked.

"Hehe…..Looks like I haven't eaten for a while and I seem to be hungry." Gohan sheepishly said.

"Well then. How about we make you some food?" Jessica offered.

"But-" Gohan never finished.

"Nonsense. I'll make it on the house. What'd you say Gohan?" Scarron told the boy.

"O-okay then." Gohan replied.

" Alrighty then. Girls, please prepare a meal for Gohan." Scarron ordered.

"Yes Sir!" the all replied.

Scarron was going to regret making a free meal for the boy.

**Done! Hope you guys liked it.**

**It was sorta hard to make up a story, due to Gohan's "I don't like fighting" attitude, but it makes it more authentic and real if Gohan was In-Character. Review if you liked/ disliked it.**

**See ya in the next chapter, 123GOHANZ OUT!**


	11. Chapter 11: Discovery

**AN: Sorry for the wait. My computer was unavailable and I have been busy with other stuff. Now that its summer, I can finally resume writing.**

**I've read some reviews and I'm pleased to know that you guys/girls are actually enjoying the fanfic. I've noticed that someone said that this story is too close to the original Familiar of Zero story. Rest assured, the story will be different.**

**I change the chapter a bit. People were confused about the OC so I got rid of the "Raven haired " part. If you haven't read this chapter yet, don't worry. I literally got rid of 4 words.  
**

**Now you've waited long enough, so I present to you the new chapter of A Demi-Saiyan for a Familiar!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own DB, DBZ, DBGT or FOZ. **

**Chapter 11: Discovery**

Everyone at the tavern stared at the onyx haired teen as if he grew a second head. He'd been eating for the past 20 minutes and it seems like he's not stopping soon. Suddenly he stopped and placed a bowl on the table, where a mountain of dishes were stacked.

*sigh*"Wow! That was great!" Gohan exclaimed.

Anyone who owned a restaurant would've been hopping mad if someone ate their place out. Scarron, the owner of the tavern, was actually pleased. This boy just helped him and he was glad the teen enjoyed his food.

"Your welcome Gohan." Scarron said with a smile. "I'm glad you enjoyed the food. Whoa! Look at the time. Well fairies, looks like the day is done. You may now take your leave."

Most of the girls left, the rest went to the respective rooms.

Gohan went to retrieve Derf while Louise changed back to her black blouse. They were ready to leave until Scarron decided to ask if they wanted to stay for the night. Gohan always being polite, accepted the offered.

"But I want to go back now Gohan." Louise complained.

"Aren't you a noblewoman?" Gohan asked.

"Of course I am!"

"Well, it would be rude to refuse such a generous offer. Looks like noblewomen aren't as polite and humble as I thought they were."

Louise glared at Gohan.

"F-fine! We'll stay."

*Middle of the night*

"_Gohan…." groaned a battered Goku reaching out for his son. He was barely able to stand._

"_DAD!" the teen screamed out._

"_Well, well. Look at what we have here." an all to familiar voice the teen has grown to hate._

_A shadow of the bio-android slowly became clear. _

"_Cell!" Gohan growled._

_Gohan tried to move but was unable to._

"_What's wrong? Can't move?" Cell taunted. _

_Cell delivered a powerful ki blast straight to Goku's back. Goku let out a scream of pain before falling out of his Super Saiyan transformation. He fell onto his knees and hands but soon collapsed. _

"_Say goodbye to you father boy!" _

_Cell launched another ki blast to Gohan's defenseless father, intent on killing the legendary warrior of Earth._

"_NOOOOOOOOO!"_

"NOOOOOOO!" Gohan cried out. He woke up in cold sweat. He scanned his surroundings and found that he was still in the room Scarron provided.

"_It was all a dream, no, nightmare…" _Gohan thought. "_It's still nighttime…maybe I'll go for a walk to clear my head." _

Gohan stood up. He saw his 'master' sleeping on the bed peacefully. He smiled a bit.

"_Better not wake her up. Wouldn't want to have no food for day."_ he joked to himself.

He snuck out of the tavern and continued to walk in a random direction. The teen began contemplating about his life. Letting out a sigh, the teen stared at the two moons. As he continued with his walk, he felt as if something was wrong.

"_I'm being followed. Strange. This energy…it feels familiar" _the demi-saiyan thought. Suddenly he felt a burst of ki energy. _"Someone's about to attack me."_

A figure flew out the shadows and towards the teen. Said assailant was surprised that Gohan was able to dodge the attack. Gohan flew back a couple of meters.

Taking a defensive stance, Gohan asked "Who are you?"

The light from the two moons' illuminated the person's features. What Gohan saw somewhat shocked him. It was a girl, just about his age. She was slightly shorter than him, had blonde hair, and a fairly light skin complexion, just like his. But it wasn't the girl that shocked him, no it was the fact that the girl wearing saiyan armor and had a tail curled around her hips.

"_Saiyan tail? Saiyan armor? Wait…" _but was interrupted of his thoughts.

"Looks like you got some skill for a human…human." she said in a haughty tone. "I'll tell you who I am. I'm…"

**CLIFF HANGER! **

**So yeah, how'd you like it. I know the chapter was fairly short compared to the others but I need to brain storm some ideas. Again, sorry it took forever to update. **

**Also for what this new OC looks like Yami from Tu Love-Ru, except instead of the black 'clothes' it would be the suit and armor . If you don't know her, look her up. **

**Tell me if you liked it or not. **

**See next time, 123GOHANZ OUT !**


	12. Chapter 12 Pure Blood vs Hybrid

**New chapter! Yay!**

**So far the raven haired OC confused you guys/girls. I honestly thought it was also a hair style, not just a color. I fixed it so she****'****s just blond. Again, sorry for the confusion.**

**To Diaboli Advotacus: Female saiyans transform into oozaru/great apes just like males. However, it wasn****'****t a full moon so the blutz wave didn****'****t affect the OC.**

**Tarrangar: From what I remember, Gandalf or now known as Gandvitnir for this fanfic, just allows the person bearing it to use any weapon and maybe increase the person's strength, stamina, and of course, skill when using a weapon meant to do harm. **

**Also for the people saying that Gohan would****'****ve blocked the OC****'****s attack or just punch her before she can, would Gohan really do that? I personally, I think he ****wouldn't**** hurt people unless forced to. Obviously he could avoid hurting someone by just dodging instead of retaliating. Also if I made him punch her, she would****'****ve been knocked out.**

**Also concerning about Dragon's Sera, it will be used later but not now. I have to use a villian stronger than Gohan for it to work, cuz NO ONE from FOZ can even match Gohan in skill. I might be underestimating FOZ but I believe most people from FOZ would get absolutely pwned by HERCULE! He's a fairly good martial artist. He only looks so weak cuz we compare him to the Z-Fighters but he actually is at peak human condition. So Gohan ****gt+****gt+****gt+****gt+****gt+****gt+****gt+****gt+****gt+****gt+****gt+****gt+****gt+****gt+****gt+****gt+****gt+**,Hercule **gt+**averageFOZ soldier/commoner. Obviously I'm not gonna bring out the "Big Baddies" at the beginning. So please, just wait. 

**Well enough blabbering, I present to you a new chapter of A Demi-Saiyan for a Familiar!**

******Disclaimer: I do not own DB,DBZ, DBGT, and FOZ**

**Chapter 12: Full Blooded**** vs. Hybrid**

"I'm Shyrah, a saiyan warrior!" the girl proclaimed. Unlike the male that stood in front of her, she didn't't get into any stance. She stood tall, giving off an aura of confidence.

"Alright, Shyrah…Why'd you attack me?" Gohan asked.

"Sorry about that kid, but I saw you beat those weaklings and thought I should fight you. No one else is strong enough to take me in a fight. So far, I'm impressed. You were able to dodge my attack. Most of the others aren't't even capable of doing that feat."

"'Others?'" Gohan asked.

"Enough chit-chat. Get ready to fight!"

Shyrah made a mad dash towards the boy. She cocked her hand back, ready to land a blow to the boy's face.

"WAIT!" Gohan shouted.

Shyrah stopped.

"What is it whelp?!"

"I'll fight you, but on one condition."

"Fine." the girl snorted.

"Can we take this else where? I'd prefer not to get innocent bystanders getting in the way."

"Fine!"

"Alright follow me." Gohan instructed and flew towards the forest surrounding the village.

"_He could fly? Interesting. All the humans I__'__ve seen can__'__t do that.__"_Shyrah thought.

After a few minutes of flight, Gohan landed in a fairly open area.

"Alright, now I'll fight you." Gohan said.

"Finally!" Shyrah replied. "Get ready!"

Again, Shyrah dashed towards the boy. She threw a punch. Gohan being the martial artist that he was(and possibly because he didn't want to hurt her) dodged all her attacks. Every kick, punch, and strike failed to hit its mark. Instead of getting frustrated, Shyrah was getting excited. Nearly no one was every able to dodge her attacks and yet this boy was easily dodging them. Gohan leaped into the air and flew upwards.

"Air battle huh? Alright then!" Shyrah said. She flew after him.

As 'fight' continued, Shyrah became annoyed.

"GRRRRRRR! Fight back already!" She demanded. She wanted a fight, not him trying to dodge everything she threw at him.

She threw her fist at him expecting him to dodge, but instead Gohan caught it.

"You sure about that? Wouldn't want to hurt a pretty girl like you." Gohan joked.

Apparently Shyrah thought he truly commended her beauty. She blushed a bit.

"Shut up!" and she threw another fist at him.

Gohan leaned back and launched his elbow to her chin. He made sure to weaken his strength. The blow hit and Shyrah spiraled towards the ground. Dust and debris filled the air where she crashed.

"Owwwww….that hurt." Shyrah complained as she began getting up. A small hint of blood dripped from her mouth. She wiped it off and smirked. "Looks like your finally fighting. Good! Finally I can go all out!"

She began summoning her power. Loose rock levitated off the ground, small gust of winds appeared, and most importantly, her energy was increasing Although it was nothing compared to Gohan's, he couldn't help but be impressed.

"_She's nearly as strong as uncle Radizt…maybe a even stronger." _Gohan thought to himself.

"Ready?" Shyrah asked, now finished powering up.

"Ready." was all Shyrah need to hear before charging the boy.

To the normal eye, it would've seem as if the disappeared. However, those with a trained eye or better yet, ki sensing, would know better. Only when they stayed at a certain area ,would normal people catch a glimpse of them.

Shockwaves shook the area, causing nearby trees to fall. Small craters littered the area(**AN: **caused by Shyrah crashing of course). It looked like a war zone. After a while they reappeared.

"You're…pretty good…." Shyrah commented in-between each breath.

"Yeah you too." Gohan replied.

"_He didn't even break a sweat. How? Whatever. I bet he can't take my strongest attack!" _the girl thought.

She stretched her arms to her side and began gathering ki in each hand. The orbs of ki was colored pink and slowly grew larger. However, Gohan stood still.

"Take this! Flash Striker!" She screamed as the thrust her arms forward. A pink beam burst from her hands and charged towards Gohan.

"_Hmmmm…its just like Vegeta's Final Flash." _Gohan thought. _"Better stop it."_

Gohan reached his palm out and fired a "weak" ki blast. Although it was smaller, it had more than enough power to stop Shyrah's Final Striker. The yellow ki blast contacted the pink beam with the ki blast surging towards the girl. Shyrah put more power into her attack, trying to overpower it. However it had no affect. Gohan's attack hit her full force.

"AAARRRRRGGGGHHHHH!" She screamed. The blast threw her away and she landed with a thud. She groggily stood up.

"Are you okay?!" asked a worried Gohan.

"Of course I am…a…saiyan…..war..ior…."was all she said before falling over

"_Oh no! What do I do?! I can't leave her here. Maybe I can-" _he was interrupted of his thoughts by snoring.

"Huh?'

He looked over where the noise came from and found out it was just Shyrah sleeping. He sweat-dropped.

"_What was I thinking again….Oh yeah…maybe I can bring her back to Enchanting Fairy Tavern. That way she can have a place to rest for now and I can 'interrogate' her why there are other saiyans tomorrow." _"It's perfect!" Gohan said aloud.

He hauled her over his shoulders and trekked back to the cavern. What Gohan didn't notice was the pair of eyes watching him.

"_Damn! That human defeated Shyrah and now taken her captive. I have go rescue her!" _the unknown person thought.

**HA! Another cliff hanger. Also if you're wondering why there is other saiyans, I'll explain all in due time. You're gonna know when Gohan 'interrogates'(More like just ask) her why. **

**Who is this "unknown person" you may ask? Well just wait for me to update and maybe you'll know.**

**See ya next Time, 123GOHANZ OUT!**


	13. Chapter 13: Saiyans in Halkeginia

**Chapter 13!**

**Thanks for the support everyone. I know the last chapter was short, but blame me cuz I****'****m not really good at making fighting scenes. Oh well…I****'****ll just have to get better.**

**Anyhow, I present you a new chapter of A Demi-Saiyan for a Familiar!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own DB,DBZ, DBGT, and FOZ  
**

**Chapter 13: Saiyans in Halkeginia**

A small slit in the curtains allowed the light of the rising sun to flow in. Slowly the room grew lighter. Once the light made contact with Louise's eyes, she winced. Slowly she opened them..

She expected Gohan to be attempting to wake her up, but what she saw startled her.

"AAAAAAAHHHHH!" the pink haired girl screamed, falling out of bed in the process.

With Shyrah's saiyan hearing, the scream was more of giant explosion. Her body instantly bolted upwards. Cupping her hands, she immediately placed them on her ears.

"Owwww!"

Slowly the blonde eased up and scanned her surroundings. She noticed a pinkette girl on the floor staring at her.

"Who are you?" they simultaneous asked.

"Hey! Don't copy me! Stop that! I said quit it! UUUUURGGGGG! Shut up!"

Suddenly the door burst open. Holding the door was an onyx haired boy clad in a orange and blue uniform/gi.

"I heard screaming and shouts! What's wrong?" Gohan asked the pair.

"Gohan! Who is this-this….woman?!" the familiar's summoner screamed.

"Hey! It's you from last night! Why am I here with this….child?!" the saiyan female shouted.

Gohan sweat dropped a bit.

"Ummmmm can you guys be quiet down a bit while I try to explain?" he asked over their shouting and screaming.

"Make it quick kid!"

"Alright…ummmm Shyrah, was it?" Gohan pointed to the girl and she nodded. " I brought you here because I sorta…knocked you out. Hehehehe….sorry bout' that. Anyway, I brought you here because I couldn't leave a helpless person alo-"

"I not a helpless person. I'm a saiyan warrior!" Shyrah interrupted.

"_Did she say saiyan? Wait…Gohan__'__s a saiyan.__"_Louise thought.

"Okay…I couldn't leave a 'saiyan warrior' alone in the forest, virtually defenseless, so I thought I should bring you here, where you'll be safe."

"Gohan. You're a saiyan too, right? I thought you said they were extinct. With the exception of you and Vegeta of course." Louise stated.(AN: She doesn't know about Trunks. Remember, he only told her everything up to the end of Frieza saga)

Shyrah laughed.

"My race isn't extinct! We saiyans are they strongest in the universe. No way can we become extinct!" Shyrah said. "Wait…did you say Vegeta?"

"Yeah…what about it." Louise replied.

"As in 'King' Vegeta. The one who united most of our clans, tried to killed those who didn't, and waged war on the Tufles? That Vegeta?"

"No. Louise was talking about his son? Why?" the only male asked.

"Nothing…"

A loud growl was heard.

"Sor-sorry…I'm just hungry." Shyrah said.

*ROAR*

"Hehehe…looks like I'm hungry too! I'll fix us up some breakfast." Gohan sheepishly said, rubbing the back of his head while doing the 'Son Grin'.

*10 minutes later*

"Good thing no ones awake." Derf said over the sound of munching, clattering of plates, and silverware clashing with said plates.

After a while the two saiyans finally finished, with Gohan out eating Shyrah albeit barely.

"So you're a saiyan huh?"

"Yup." there was a brief silence before Gohan began talking again. "Vegeta told me Planet Vegeta was destroyed and our entire race was destroyed, except my dad, Vegeta, Nappa, and My uncle Raditz. There were others but that's because they went rogue. So why are you and the 'others' here? "

*Sigh* "Looks like I have to explain everything. You see, nearly 70 years ago, The 'King' forced all of our kind to join him in his conquest of the planet, during that time was called Planet Plant(AN: I think that's what it was called before the saiyan take over. If I'm wrong please tell me). While most of the saiyans were happy to oblige, some weren't. A couple of clans sided with the Tufles, the Tufles promising them technology in return for support. The war was brutal and it was a complete stalemate. It was decided that the Tufles wanted to travel off-world just incase they lost. They asked my ancestors, the ones who sided with them, if they wanted to join. They agreed and a couple of years later, they built ships capable of space travel. On the day they were scheduled to leave, it was also a full moon. The Tufles cryofreezed(AN: Halo reference) them until the journey was over. All they knew was that they were flying to space before going to sleep. Next thing they knew, they were on this planet. Apparently, the ships were damaged and are no longer operational. We could fix them, but we don't have the tech nor resources to do so. So, effectively, we're stuck."

"Okay…so there are other saiyans and Tufles left?" Gohan asked.

"Saiyans, yes, but I don't know about the Tufles."

"Why not?" Louise asked this time.

"Nearly 40 years ago, a saiyan named Zeek, convinced most of the higher power leveled saiyans to kill the Tufles, blaming them on how we are now on this planet. Fortunately not all of them obeyed. However, they were still outmatched and the tufles decided to give their technology to the saiyans still willing to fight with them. The fighting went on, away from the civilization on this wretched rock-"

"Hey! My planet is not some 'wretched rock'!" Louise interrupted.

"Fine! Away from civilization. This went on for a 10 years until Zeek finally managed to capture the Tufles from an ambush that killed a lot of us."

"Oh no." both Gohan and Louise gasped.

"I don't know what happened to them, but most of us suspect that they were killed." she said solemnly.

There was silence for a moment before the sounds of footsteps got everyone's attention.

"Gohan? Louise? Why are you guys up so early and who's this girl with the strange clothes?" Jessica asked the two.

"Oh….she's a…friend?" Gohan answered with a shrug.

"Right…uurrmm…hi…names Jessica. "

"Shyrah, the saiy-" her voice became muffled as Gohan placed his hand over her mouth.

"SSSSShhhhhhhhhhhh…this person doesn't know about saiyans!" Gohan whispered to her.

A muffled "Ohhhhhhhhh" came was heard before the blonde nodded, acknowledging that Gohan didn't want Jessica to know.

"Shyrah….the-umm-seller of…" she paused and began thinking. Then she remembered how Jessica commented about her armor "of…strange clothes!" _"__Perfect!__"_

Gohan and Louise gave her a deadpanned look.

_"Seriously?"_ Gohan and Louise thought.

"Alright…Shyrah…did you pay for your room? Because the last time I checked, no blonde dressed in…whatever you're wearing, got a room last night."

Gohan intervened.

"A-Actually I was taking a walk until I saw her collapse. I couldn't let anyone defenseless sleep on the cold floor of the street during the night, so I brought her here." the boy half-lied.

'Okay…well gotta' prep some food. Later." Jessica said as she left.

"_*That was close.__"_Gohan thought before letting out a yawn. _"__I__'__m pretty tired. Guess going out for a walk was a bad idea. Maybe we could stay for one more day.__"_ "Ummmmm…Louise?"

"Yeah Gohan?"

"Could we stay for one last day?"

"What! Why? We have to get back to the Princess."

"Yeah but I'm pretty tired…*yawn*…hehehe please?" he pleaded, giving Louise the 'Son puppy eyes', a move invented by his father. Not even his mother can withstand the look.

*Sigh*"Alright…fine."

"Thanks!" Gohan said and hugged her.

"Let go idiot!"

"Right. Sorry." Gohan said as he rub the back of his head.

Fortunately, nothing uneventful happened for the rest of the day, aside from Scarron pestering Shyrah to be a 'fairy'. Well, that was until three cloaked figures stepped into the Tavern.

One of the cloaked figures tapped the side of his/her head before turning to what seemed to be the leader. The person said something inaudible for most people to hear, but Gohan and Shyrah picked it up.

"Sir, right there. The boy in the orange." said a masculine voice.

The man he was talking to nodded. They made their way to the saiyan hybrid.

"So…you defeated Shyrah. Impressive." the leader said.

Shyrah groaned. However, everyone dismissed it.

"Indeed. Is there a problem?" Gohan answered. Growing a bit weary.

The man chuckled before bursting into full on laughter.

"Hahahaha!" the man and his group laughed.

"Shut up!" Shyrah shouted.

"Aww c'mon sweety-"

"I said not to call me that anymore dad!"

"_Dad?!__"_

The cloaked men took off their hoods. They all had black spiky hair. One of them reaching up to his shoulder's, another had what Gohan recognized as a scouter, his hair similar to Yamcha's(Cell saga) and the leader's spiked upwards(AN: like Vegeta's) with a single bang.

"_They look so young. Then again, they are saiyans." _Gohan thought

"Sorry, but for you to actually lose, to a human with a power level of 5 no less! Maybe you should train more." Shyrah's father said. "Oh excuse me, my name is Turan. And these two are Bok and Keskul."

"Watcha' lookin' at kid?" the saiyan with the shoulder length hair, Keskul, said in an intimidating tone.

"Huh?"

"I said. Watcha' lookin' at?"

"Oh. Ummmmm…."

"Quit it Keskul. Sorry about that. He's just jealous that another kid is stronger than him." Bok said, saving the young teen.

"Shut up. He's not stronger."

"Yeah, he is. Shyrah's stronger than you and he beat her."

"Well, I bet he got lucky! His PL is only 5!"

"I saw him! He over powered her Final Striker! His power level spiked up to-"

"Quit it, both of you!" Turan ordered. He then turned to the boy. "Look…I'm here to get my daughter back. She's one of my strongest fighters and I need her to…help a certain group of friends."

"And let me guess. Those 'friends' are really the Tufles?" Louise asked.

"How'd you know?" All three of the adults asked.

"Sorry. I told them." Shyrah apologized.

"It's alright. So will you release my daughter?"

"I think this is a misunderstanding, sir. She was never being held here against her will. I merely brought her here because she was unconscious and was in need of shelter." Gohan stated.

"I see…well then, thank you for taking care of her." Turan thanked him.

"Wait." Gohan said as the group of pure saiyans were about to leave. "I want to help you."

Everyone paused, then Keskul turned to face the boy.

"You? Help US?" he asked before bursting into another round of laughter. "Kid, your PL is 5!** 5! **It should be impossible for you to touch us in a fight, never the less help us!"

"He took on Shyrah and won!" Bok argued.

"So what?! He just got lucky-"

Gohan's muscles tensed as he powered up. He only did enough to convince the saiyan warriors in front of him.

"_Don't want to give away my full power." _Gohan thought.

"Whoa! A power level over 5,000! That's half as high as yours, Turan!" Bok stated.

"Impossible!" Shyrah, Turan, and especially Keskul, exclaimed.

"_He's 5 times stronger than me! No wonder he beat me. But…even dad would _slightly _struggle against me, yet Gohan didn't even look like he was trying last night." _Shyrah mused.

"So, am I in?" Gohan asked.

Turan allowed what just transpired to be processed before coming up with a conclusion.

"You're in."

**PLEASE DON'T RAGE CUZ THERE ARE OTHER SAIYANS!**

**Now time to be serious. Yes there are other saiyans and Tufles. If you're going to ask why, ask yourself this "Are all saiyans evil?" the answer is no. An example is Bardock, he isn't some blood thirsty saiyan who only enjoys fighting and killing. A better example is Tarble. If you got rid of his tail and saiyan armor in Yo, Son Goku and Friends Return(I think that's what it's called) NO ONE would've thought he was a saiyan, unless he down right said it. The point is, a **_**few **_**saiyans could've sided with the Tufles. **

**About them now being stranded on Halkeginia. If ever watched FOZ (Of course you did, why else would you read this) remember how Siesta's great grandfather( or just grandfather, can't remember) got stuck there because he flew his zero-fighter towards the moon. Yeah, that sorta happened with the Tufles' ships and the moon.**

**Well if you liked this chapter please review or P.M. me. I'd liked to know what you, my dear reader, think about this 'there are other saiyans and they are in a war against each other' plot twist.**

**See ya next time, 123GOHANZ OUT! **


	14. Chapter 14: Saiyan War

**Yes Chapter 14! **

**I'd thought it would take longer to post a new chapter, but I'm on a roll!**

**SeanHicks4: Well the Tufles aren't stupid, so cryofreezing the saiyans was a way to prevent them from turning into great apes/oozaru. Would you want one of those on your ship? Yeah thought so…**

**MegabassEXE: Gohan WILL turn ssj while the other saiyans are watching, but not in this chapter. **

**I'm pleased to know that the idea of surviving saiyans/Tufles and(I've never seen a fanfic where they are alive) how they got on Halkeginia isn't being hated.**

**Now I am happy to present you a new chapter of A Demi-Saiyan for a familiar!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own DB,DBZ,DBGT, or FOZ. **

**Chapter 14: Saiyan wars**

"You're in." Turan said.

"That's great! Now I can help-" Gohan said but was interrupted.

"Sir! You can't be serious!" Keskul said.

"Why not?" Turan asked in an irritated tone. "With him, we could hold up against Zeek."

"But he's not even a saiyan! As a prideful saiyan, I will NOT allow someone who's not the same as us fight for _US_!" Keskul argued.

There was a pause before Gohan spoke up.

"I'm a saiyan. A hybrid to be exact."

Everyone aside from Louise and Shyrah stared at the pre-teen. After a while Turan chuckled a bit.

"Well then Keskul, there's your saiyan warrior. You have no problems with a hybrid, correct?" Turan asked him.

"Yes sir…" Keskul grumbled while glaring at the hybrid.

"Now that's settled, lets go." Turan ordered.

As Gohan started getting up, he felt someone tug on his arm. Louise held onto Gohan's wrist.

"What's wrong Louise?" Gohan asked.

"Y-yo-you-you…" She stuttered out.

"Huh?"

"You just can't leave! Especially when the princess gave us a mission! We have to return!" Louise shouted.

"But Louise-"

"We have to go."

"No! You can go by yourself."

"What?" Louise said, her voice lowering.

"Louise, you know my race is nearly extinct. If I don't help them, they could die. Please…" He pleaded.

"Alright…" Louise said. "But better come back not hurt alright!"

Gohan gave a smug smiled.

"Deal." Gohan said. "Hey Louise?"

"Yeah?"

"Can you keep Derf?"

"What? Why?" Both his sword and master asked.

"I don't think flinging a sword would be effective against people with skin stronger than steel." Gohan joked.

"Alright." Louise replied.

"Thanks. Alright Turan, I'm ready." He said as he stood up. He followed the group of saiyans out of the tavern.

"Lets fly!" Turan ordered. A white aura surrounded him as he powered up. He leapt into the air and flew away with Bok, Keskul, Gohan, and Shyrah close behind. "So Gohan…mind telling me how you too are a saiyan?"

"Uhhhh…how do I say this." Gohan proceeded to tell them that he was the son(**AN: obviously**) of a saiyan named Kakkorot who was sent to Earth to eradicate the native species. He continued to told them everything up to Frieza's 'end'(**He didn't tell them his power level though)**

"So we lost…Good thing we got off world. On the same day too…" Bok said in a grim expression.

They were silent for most of the flight. After a hour of flying, Turan landed in front of a hill. Bok tapped his scouter. Suddenly the hill transformed into a huge pod(**AN: Like Goku's from Namek saga but twice as large)**.

"Cool! So what now Turan?" Gohan asked.

"We prep up for the attack." Turan answered.

"Already?"

"Yeah. The attack was supposed to be this morning, but we had to postpone it because we had to 'rescue' Shyrah. We can now resume with the plan. Especially with some like you now on our team."

"Boss! Men get out here!" a man ordered. He wore a basic saiyan armor(**AN: When I mean basic, it looks like Raditz's armor with no under suit)**. He was fairly short but still taller than Gohan. As soon as the man said it, a small group of 10 saiyans, all wearing basic armor lined up and placed the right hand on the chest and kneeled. Unlike the rest of the men's black/brown spiky hair, his hair was blue and sleeker.

"_He's as tall as Vegeta …" _Gohan thought.

"Sir! I'm glad you've returned!" The man said as he bowed.

"At ease Rike. Are your men ready?" Turan asked.

"Yes sir! We are ready to make those traitors pay for killing the Tufles."

"Don't let your anger cloud your mind soldier. I understand that they captured your father, but don't lose your focus, understood."

"Yes sir!"

"Good. This is Gohan. He's a saiyan as well. He'll be joining us for the operation."

"Understood sir."

"Alright. We'll commence our attack at nightfall. Rike, have your men get into the PLDs." Turan instructed.

"What's a PLD?" Gohan asked.

"A PLD, or Power Level Disrupter, is a suit developed by the Tufles to help us against Zeek and his forces. Unfortunately, they couldn't finish before the ambush and we had to finish it for them. Its function is to lower our PL on scouters. It lowers it to about 100 PL, about the same as a mage on this planet." Turan answered.

"I see…I guess your plan was to use the PLD and make Zeek believe you are the natives. That way he won't sense you as a threat and won't suspect an ambush." Gohan rationalized.

"Correct. Impressive, you must be a good tactician you figure our the plan so fast."

"Thanks!"

"Hey Gohan! Let's spar!" Shyrah asked.

"I don't think that's a wise choice honey. It might put Zeek on guard." Turan advise.

"Alright dad. But after this, you owe me a rematch!" She said.

"Alright…" Gohan replied. "_Do all saiyan girls have a demanding personality?"_

"Here Gohan. Your PLD." Rike said, breaking Gohan from his thoughts.

"I don't need it."

"What? Of course you do." Rike said as he tapped on his scouter and it beeped. "You have a PL of 5,000. *Beep* 500? *Beep*5?! How are you doing this?"

"Ki control…as in _mastering _how to use ki." Gohan answered, emphasizing mastering. "It takes a while to get used to it, but after a while it becomes second nature. I can spike my power or lower it."

"Amazing!" Rike said in awe. "If we knew about this, we wouldn't need these suits."

"I don't know… it takes a long time to master it. There's controlling it and using it to sense people."

"Wait you can _sense _people?" Gohan nodded. "Like a scouter in your head?"

"Pretty much, but it doesn't get fooled as easily as a scouter if you are a master at it."

"Interesting. Gohan, will you teach me this?" Shyrah asked. Then Rike, then Bok…..then everyone else.

Gohan sweat dropped.

"I'd love to teach you guys…but after this, ok?"

They all nodded with approval.

"Alright. Men, get ready. We move out at sunset." Turan ordered.

"Yes sir!" was all the saiyans said before they began prepping for the battle.

*In a bunker inside of a mountain*

"Lord Zeek. Turan is about launch his attack. Do we proceed with the plan?" A saiyan asked.

"Yes. Those fools haven't realized that there are hidden audio receptors on their ship. Also, inform our prisoners to release _him. _I want them to perish like the true worms they are._" _Zeek said.

"Sir, is it really wise to-"

"Silence! Do as I say or die!" Zeek threatened.

"A-as you wish, Lord Zeek." the saiyan stuttered and left to relay Zeek's orders.

Zeek reclined on his 'throne' and smirked. "After all these years…I'll finally kill these pest. Starting with you Turan. I'll kill you just like how I did to your mate…"

*At a different mountain, Zeek's _former_ base*

"Is everyone ready?" Turan radioed his strike team

Multiple "affirmatives" and "Yes sir" could be heard from Turan's scouter.

"Alright. GO!" he ordered.

Everyone flew towards the mountain. As they neared it, Gohan screamed.

"STOP!" he warned but he was too late.

A group of 20 saiyans flew out of the mountain. They all wore PLDs but it looked more advanced.

"DAMN IT! Retreat-" but Turan couldn't finish as a fist drove into his face. He flew into ground but was able to control himself before crashing. He looked up to see who attacked him. "No…."

"This is where all of you will die, with the slaughter starting with you Turan. And I, Gudz, will personality see to it. " Zeek's second in command proclaimed. "Team, attack all these weaklings."

Gudz charged towards him. Suddenly appeared Gohan in front of Turan.

"How'd he do that?" Turan muttered to himself.

"Move punk before I blow you into oblivion!"

"Sorry…can't do that."

"Fine! I'll just have to kill yo-"

Faster than Gudz could react, Gohan buried his fist into Gudz cheeks, sending the man towards the mountain. He crashed, but the mountain didn't break.

"_The mountain must be artificial for it to withstand that. Then again, it is their base." _Gohan thought.

"He took down Gudz!" "Get him!"

All 19 remaining saiyans converged towards the orange clad warrior.

"Looks like its time stop holding back!" Gohan said as he began to power up. Everyone abruptly stopped. His muscles tense as he brought up a small fraction of his power.

Finally out of his stupor, Turan began issuing orders. "Well, don't just stand there! Help him!"

All 14 of Turan's soldier's and daughter began firing ki blast at the other saiyans.

"Damn. You 10, take on those weaklings. Rest of you, on me. We're taking that kid out!" the new leader of the squad ordered.

The sky was lit up as ki blast erupted and beams of light flew. Explosions and crashes could be heard miles away.

The 9 warriors charged Gohan, hoping superior numbers will bring them victory. The first person to attack launched a ki blast towards him. Gohan deflected the blast away and dashed towards him. With a single punch to the gut, the man was instantly down. Two saiyans flew towards him, one's fist cocked back and the other readying a kick. Gohan blocked the punch with his forearm and the kick with his shin. Gohan quickly retaliated by punching the saiyan who kicked him then quickly elbowing the other. The 6 remaining warriors surrounded him. They all released barrages of kicks and punches but to no avail. Gohan lurched back and released an explosive wave, knocking most of the fighters back, while making another 2 unconcious.

"What is this kid! He's a monster!" one of the saiyans said.

Gohan was fazed by those words. Those words sent shivers down his spine as he remembered what Cell called him. He was brought back to reality by a punch to the his cheek, sending him crashing into the ground. It didn't hurt him, but that didn't stop the 4 saiyans from blasting at him.

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" The saiyans screamed, launching beams of energy.

The explosion lit up the night, it being able to be seen miles away.

"Bet he didn't survive that! Hehehe….What! NO FRICKIN' WAY!" a saiyan exclaimed as he saw Gohan come out of the attack relatively unscathed. "I'm out of here!"

"Get back here coward!" The leader screamed to his fleeing soldier. He cursed under his breath then turned to face where Gohan previously was but saw nothing. "Where'd he-" he couldn't finish as he became unconcious from a chop at the neck.

The 2 remaining warriors just stared at the boy. It was then they noticed that their teammates were defeated too.

"W-we g-give up!" Both of stuttered out.

There was a pause as Turan began deciding what to do with them.

"Take them prisoners and interrogate them." Turan said and his 6 remaining soldiers complied. "Whew….that was close."

"I guess…" Gohan shrugged.

"Gohan?"

"Yeah…" _"Please don't ask-"_

"HOW'D YOU DO THAT!"

"_Thought so…Looks like I have to explain everything." _"I'll explain once we get back. They might hear me if I say it out loud here. It'd be safer to be at your ship."

**Oh the irony…**

**So how'd you like the 'fight' scene. I apologize if it isn't the best but I'm still working on my craft so yeah. **

**Also, who's 'him'. Well I'll tell you next time MWAAHAHAHA! *cough* hahaha *cough* ouch…you'll know next time. **

**It's pretty obvious who the prisoners are but if you don't know, don't worry I still tell ya' :p **

**Now about Turan and his men. Yes, they don't act like barbarians but I have a reason. After allying themselves with the Tufles, don't you think they'd be more civilized? It would make sense after all. **

**Anyway, if you like/disliked(If that's possible) this chapter please review and P.M. if you have any questions. **

**See ya' next time, 123GOHANZ OUT!**


	15. Chapter 15:Their Story

**Chapter 15! YEAH!**

**YES 100 followers! Thank you guys so much. I couldn't really do it without any support.**

**Nash Rei-kun: Thank you for your detailed review. I'll try better to develop a plot and back-story.**

**Ok, if you want to find out what happens to Gohan and his group, you'll have to wait. This whole chapter is dedicated to the back-story of Zeek, Turan, and everyone else involved with the saiyans. You'll soon you'll understand why Zeek went rogue.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own DB, DBZ, DBGT, or FOZ**

**Chapter 15: Their Story**

*43 years ago*

Zeek frowned as he stared down at the saiyan-Tufle hybrid. It was ridiculous, he thought. A spawn of a Tufle with saiyan blood? How absurd. His father despised the Tufles, deeming them weak, worthless, and complete cowards. His father was killed during the war and blamed it all on the Tufles. He would've murdered them all if it weren't for Turen, the leader of their group. He too had a child, naming him Turan.

Now Turen was a caring father, whose only wish was protecting his child and mate. During the Tufle-Saiyan war, Turen would charge into the heat of battle. Although young, he had immense power for his age. He brought clan chiefs to their knees, defeated coountless saiyans, and even fought Vegeta himself. Now he has grown weaker, the peace changing him completely. These Tufles have corrupted him, soon, they would corrupt the rest.

"_He's grown too soft!" _Zeek thought. "_It won't be long until they change me too. No! I won't allow that. These Tufles won't live long enough to do that…"_

As the months passed Zeek secretly began organizing a small group of saiyans who sympathized with him. The Plan was simple. Gain more numbers then eradicate the Tufles and anyone who stood with them.

*40 years ago*

Zeek smirked. In the past 3 years, he has finally acquired enough warriors to kill Turen and the race his group so hated. He had recruited most of the higher leveled saiyans, each having a power level of about 1,000 and Gudz, his second in command, with an impressive 2,561. Zeek himself had a power level of 3,841. They would've failed if it weren't for the fact that Turen hasn't trained in decades. Now Turen's was a pitiful 5,201, half as much as his from the war.

"Time to end this…" Zeek muttered to himself.

Turen strolled through the forest, with a dead boar slung onto his shoulder. As he continued walking, one of his most trusted soldiers stepped in his way.

"Ahhhhh, Zeek! How are you?" He asked.

Zeek stayed silent, just staring at his leader.

"What's wro-" he never finished his sentence as his senses kicked in. He quickly sidestepped to his left nearly missing a kick. When he stared at who attacked him, he was shocked. "Gudz! What's the meaning of this!"

Zeek chuckled before answering him. "We're going to kill you, of course. You're no longer fit to lead us. You've grown weak since the war. It's time we have a new leader, someone capable of bring us back to our former glory!"

As he finished his sentence, 4 other saiyans appeared next to him.

"Former glory? I don't understand. We've advanced technologically and the Tufles-" but Turen was cut short by Zeek.

"The Tufles are the reason we've weakened! We are no longer a fighting race! No longer the ultimate beings to exist! ALL BECAUSE OF THE TUFLES!" Zeek screamed.

"How are the Tufles to blame?!"

Zeek laughed maniacally.

"You don't know! You yourself, is a prime example! This so called 'peace' you and the Tufles call is making us, the saiyans, weaker! Yet, YOU do nothing about it. No longer will you lead our race, I am taking over!" Zeek proclaimed.

"I won't allow that!"

"Ohhhhh…I think you will. Men! Get him!" Zeek ordered.

All 6 saiyans charged Turen. Turen leaned back, narrowly dodging Zeek's fist. Zeek brought his leg back and launched a kick. Turen raised his forearm, blocking the attack. He brought his palm up and fired a ki blast at his former ally, sending Zeek flying. But he didn't have time to rest as the five other saiyans were on him. They relentlessly continued their assault, trying to breach through Turen's defenses.

"_This is bad! I need room to think!" _Turen thought.

Turen's muscles tensed as he leaned back and performed a explosive wave, blowing the traitors away from him. It gave him enough time to contact his mate.

"I need you to-"he was forced to stop as Zeek sent a ki blast, striking him on the back. "AAAHHHHHH!"

The blast caused him to kneel for a brief moment, but it was more than enough time for Zeek send another attack. Turen gained his bearings too late as the ki blast struck him, this time sending him flying. He tore through multiple trees until he crashed against the cold hard earth. He groaned as he began getting up.

"_Damn_! _Scouters broken! I need to get back and warn the Tufles." _he thought.

Zeek and his men strode to the slightly battered Turen, emphasizing that they had control of the battle.

"It's over Turen…" Zeek said.

"Hehehe…..you haven't won just yet." Turen replied.

"Oh really? Why's that? The Tufles will die…and so will you. So why is it that I haven't won?"

"Because…OF THIS!" Turen screamed as he flew at Zeek at breakneck speeds.

Turen head-butted Zeek as hard as he could, then quickly sent a roundhouse kick to Gudz, effectively removing the most dangerous of the group for a few seconds. Turen wasn't about to let those precious seconds go to waste as he quickly gathered ki in his right fist. He lunged at the nearest saiyan, with the punch connecting with the saiyan's chest. Turen swore he heard ribs cracking. He didn't have time to think about it as he sent a back kick to a saiyan trying to flank him from behind. The kick hit the saiyan at his solar plexus, but Turen didn't end his attack as he sent a knee directly to chin sending the saiyan flying. The two remaining saiyans charged Turen, but they didn't get close as Turen flew away. With him having a higher PL than either of them, they decided a chase would've been pointless.

Zeek returned to find that Turen has escaped.

"Forgive us, Lord Zeek. He escaped before we could do anything." a saiyan warrior stated.

Zeek growled. Although his plans weren't ruined, removing Turen would've made eliminating the Tufles far more easier. He let out a sigh.

"We can still eradicate those Tufles. However, Turen is no doubt gathering the others who haven't join us. But no matter. If Turen believes he can win this, he is surely is mistaken. He doesn't know how many of his 'comrades' are with us. We outnumber them 3 to 1. Its just a matter of time until we complete our objective." Zeek said.

"Lord Zeek, what are your next orders?" Zeek's most loyal and powerful soldier, Gudz, asked.

"Call all of our forces back and tell them to gather at our hidden base. It's been three years since we started constructing it, I believe now is the best time to use it." Zeek answered.

"As you wish my Lord." Gudz replied. He left to inform his fellow saiyans , however choose not to use the scouter, not wanting the Tufles hearing the coordinates.

"_Soon…the Tufles will be gone, then we'll take over this planet and become what we once were. The saiyans will become the greatest warriors to exist…and I won't allow a couple of weaklings from stop me." _Zeek thought.

*30 years ago*

This was it. The final attack. Zeek would finally capture the Tufles then exterminate them. Turan and his spawn has left to patrol the area. Zeek smirked as his plan came together. While the two of his enemies' most strongest fighter's were gone, he'd attack. He had 25 of his strongest fighters against Turen's 10(**AN: kids don't count, including Turan)**. Zeek was certain that victory would be his.

Turen had Turan walking by his side. Just like his father, Turan had tremendous power. They walked through the woods, patrolling it just to make sure that their camp was secure.

"Dad?"

"Yes son?"

"Is it really a good idea to leave the camp and ship?"

"No, but we're patrolling to make sure its safe."

"Oh…alright."

There was silence until Turen's scouter began beeping.

"Hello? What's-" but he couldn't finish.

"Sir! I'm picking up a number of high power levels coming at our camp's position. I believe it could be Zeek's-" suddenly the sentry's voice was replaced with the sound of static.

"Oh no! Son, lets move!" Turen ordered as he flew back to camp as quickly as possible.

It didn't take long to return, but what they saw brought their anger to a boil. 2 saiyans and a dozen Tufles laid there. Although a death would make anyone angered, it was a certain individual that gained both their attention. Laying there, with a gaping hole on her chest, was the mother of Turan and mate of Turen.

Turen muttered something inaudible, but Turan could hear it as clear as day, as he too said the same thing.

"Zeek, you bastard!"

They stood there for a moment until Turen's scouter beeped a second time.

"Sir! Get over to the ship! Zeek's forces have us surrounded! We've ordered the children into hiding and the Tufle scientist are onboard the ship trying to get their equipment. Sir, we don't know how much longer we can hold them off." a female voice said.

"Understood. Making my way there now." Turen replied. Turen turn to face his son. "Son, I need you to go to hiding as well."

"What! Father I want to help. Zeek-"

"Listen to me son!" Turen said, cutting his son off. "If both of us are to fall, then whose going to lead the others?! They need someone strong to lead them. You're the only one who can do it. You have to survive. Got it?"

Turan brought his head down, understanding what his father said. "Alright…I'll go."

Turen gave a sad smile. "Good boy. Now go."

Turan flew away, to the coordinates where the remaining children were. Turen on the other had let out a scream once his son was at far distance. His muscles bulged as he powered up to his maximum.

"ZEEEEEEEK! YOU'RE GOING TO PAY!" Turen howled then blasted off to the Tufle ship, his aura leaving a streak in the night sky.

The last of Turen's soldiers could barely breath as he was being choked by Gudz. Turen's men put up a valiant defense, with the Tufle soldiers aiding them. However, even with their combined might, they didn't last long as they where quickly overpowered due to Zeek leading the attack. The saiyan's head dropped, signaling that he died due to lack of air. Gudz tossed the saiyan away.

"Sir, all resistance have been neutralized." a saiyan informed Zeek.

"Good. Now capt-" but Zeek was interrupted by a scream.

"ZEEEEEEEEEEK!" Turen screamed at the top of his lungs.

Everyone faced Turen.

"I'LL KILL YOU!" Turen yelled as he powered up. A white aura covered him and his muscles bulged. He charged Zeek and his men at top speed.

He side kicked the first saiyan then quickly punched the next. 2 saiyans got in his way. "OUTTA MY WAY!" Turen yelled as he clothesline both of them. He plowed through any resistance, bringing them down with a single strike as he continued his charge towards Zeek. As Turen neared Zeek, he charged his right arm with as much of his ki he could muster. "TAKE THIS!"

Zeek flew back, barely dodging his would be killer. Turen's fist struck to ground creating a crater. Dust and debris clouded Turen. He(Zeek) was shocked. He's never seen Turen exert so much power before. Finally out of his stupor, he fired a volley of ki blast. More dust flew up. Soon his men did the same. Zeek continued his attack for a couple of seconds before halting.

As the dust settled, Zeek could see the silhouette of Turen kneeling. He smirked. Soon all the dust was cleared and Zeek's smirk grew. Most of Turen's armor has been shredded, exposing much of his skin, and he had cuts and bruises every where.

"I'll…kill…you…no matter…what." Turen said groggily. He slowly stood up, but only to stumble and fall.

"I don't think so." Zeek said in a malicious tone. He raised his palm and charged a ki blast. "Good bye…_leader_."

He fired his attack, putting an end to Turen's life.

"Gudz." Zeek said.

"Yes my Lord?" Gudz asked.

"Have all our men capture those wretched Tufles and imprison them."

"But why?"

"Are you questioning me?"

"Of course not! I'm just confused. Why capture when we could just kill them as intended?"

"Simple. We need a way to get off the planet and only they know how to build a ship capable of space travel. _Force _them into spilling their secrets, then we kill them." Zeek answered. "Also have someone install some audio receptors on this ship. We'll bug it so we can know the children's plans if they return there."

"Understood my Lord." Gudz replied before leaving to relay Zeek's orders.

**YAY back story! **

**So how was it? Was it okay, bad, amazing, or utter crap? **

**Now if you're going to ask why Turen was so tired when Zeek finished his attack, I'll quote my self to answer your question "As Turen neared Zeek, he charged his right arm with as much of his ki he could muster." He used up all his energy to kill Zeek, but missed. And since durability is related to how much ki you have, Turen would've had a low durability due to him wasting his ki. Get it? **

**Next chapter is about Gohan and Co. so don't worry. Please review or PM if you have questions.**

**See ya next time, 123GOHANZ OUT! **


	16. Chapter 16: Powers Unleashed!

**Chapter 16!**

**This chapter is about Gohan, Turan, Shyrah, and everyone else. **

**PEJP Bengtzone V2: Sorry but Gohan won't be giving his blood away to some random non-mage person. Besides, I don't think giving saiyan blood allows you to have superpowers. If someone wants superpowers they could always train, like Tien or Krillin. DBZ's powers focuses on ki and how much you have/can manipulate.**

**Well now that you know Gohan isn't going to give away his blood, I present you a new chapter of A Demi-Saiyan for a Familiar!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own DB, DBZ, DBGT, or FOZ.**

**Chapter 16: Powers Unleashed!**

Shyrah tapped her foot on the Tufle ship's floor.

"Well? Are you gonna tell us how you got so strong?" she asked.

Gohan sighed. He didn't really want to tell them but he had no choice. He was a HORRIBLE liar so it was pointless to do so.

"How do I start this? Well I guess it all started when my uncle kidnapped me as a kid…" and so Gohan proceeded to tell them his life story. He told them about the androids and Trunks. "And then I finished off Cell with my Kamehameha." he finished.

There was silence as everyone tried to absorb the information.

"That's a pretty sketchy story, boy. I doubt anything you said is true." Keskul said.

"I'm not lying." Gohan replied.

"Yeah right. Show me the warrior of legend, then I'll believe you." Keskul stated.

"Yeah Gohan! Show us!" Shyrah said.

"A-alright…" Gohan stuttered. He let his body become relaxed as he began drawing his power. With a small grunt his hair became a light yellow and his eyes changed to a teal color. "This is the super saiyan transformation."

"Hmmf! That's not impressive! All you did was change hair and eye color and your PL barely changed! No way that's the transformation of legend!" Keskul said.

"Well it's because I'm not exerting myself. I've mastered this form to the point that I can control it as if it was my base form." Gohan stated in a matter-of-fact tone. "Here look."

Gohan clenched his fist as he powered up. His light yellow hair changed shade to bright gold and his muscles mass grew. Chirping could be heard as his aura spread out. Scouters shattered, unable to calculate his power.

"Amazing…" everyone said in awe.

Gohan released his transformation and reverted back to his base form. He let out a sigh.

"THAT was the super saiyan transformation…" Gohan stated.

"Oh my super saiyan god! THAT WAS AWESOME!" both Shyrah and Rike said in awe.

"With that power, Zeek is history!" Rike said. "All we need now is Zeek's current position and attack. No way we're gonna lose!"

"Indeed. Alright everyone, rest up! You all did good today and deserve. I want someone to interrogate Zeek's men and find out their base's coordinates." Turan ordered.

***Zeek's base***

"Sir! I'm sorry but that…monster took us all out as if we were flies!" the saiyan apologized.

Zeek was flustered, no, down right pissed. He sent 20 of his most powerful men. **20! **Yet they loss, to a child no less.

"Who was this child?" Zeek asked.

"I don't know sir. He came out of nowhere and took out most of us." the saiyan answered.

"Alright. Usually I don't condone cowards who flee from battle and allow them to live, but since you where able to give us some information, I'll spare you. Now leave." Zeek ordered.

"Thank you my Lord." the saiyan said as he stood up. He turned around and made his way to the exit until a beam of energy pierced his through him. He collapsed onto the floor dead.

"As if I'd allow that." Zeek scoffed. _"_A saiyan must never leave a battle, no matter what. You are a disgrace."

Zeek sat in silence until one of his soldiers walked into his chamber.

"Sir-" the female saiyan paused as she saw the sight of a dead saiyan. She gulped before continuing. "S-sir, we've found some information about the boy who defeated Gudz's team. His name is Gohan. Apparently he too is a saiyan, although he is a hybrid. We've also got some scans about his power but for some strange reason, our hidden scouters on the ship stopped giving us data."

"Interesting…only way that could happen is if Turan somehow destroyed them. But I doubt he would've found."

"Then how were they destroyed?"

"The boy must have maxed out the scouters'." Zeek answered.

"What! That's impossible! Those max out at 20,000 PL, no way that boy could have that much power!" she exclaimed.

"Don't be foolish…he took on 10 saiyans and won. This boy has a lot of power. If we want to win, we have to accelerate are plans with _him. _I want all prisoners to work on project: Power House. "

"A-as y-you wish Lord Zeek."

The saiyan female left her leader to think.

"_Hmmmmmm…Turan, lets see if you can survive what I have in-store for you. This Gohan is a pest, but nothing _he _can't handle." _Zeek mused. 

*Back to Gohan*

Gohan had gotten the coordinates to Zeek's base by reading the 2 saiyans' minds(**AN: Remember when Goku figured out who Frieza was by reading Krillin's mind? Yeah, that's what Gohan just did.) **Now all they had to do was strike.

Turan had gathered everyone who could fight. Sadly he only had 8, including him and Gohan. It consisted of Shyrah, Bok, Keskul, Rike, Toki, and Emilez.

"Alright. This is it. We make our final attack today. I know we are out numbered, but we have something Zeek doesn't. A FRICKIN' SUPER SAIYAN!" Turan shouted then his few remaining men cheered. He let them cheer a bit before continuing his speech. "Today we make Zeek pay for what he's done. Today, is the day where we finally put an end to it all! Today we take Zeek down and avenge our fallen brothers, sisters, mothers, and fathers!"

His men cheered again.

"Alright everyone, let's move out!" and with that they flew to Zeek's base.

It didn't take long for them to see the mountain containing Zeek's base…and the dozens of saiyans charging at them.

"Just go! I'll handle them!" Gohan ordered as he sped up and charged the opposing saiyans.

Gohan unleashed a 'small' volley of ki blast. Most missed, but he didn't intend to hit them. All he needed to do was distract them until Turan reached Zeek. Gohan continued his barrage until most of the saiyans redirected towards him.

"_Gotta stall…" _Gohan thought. "Alright! Show me watcha' got!" he said as he got into a stance.

Turan and his group ran through the corridors of the base. Fortunately, most if not all of Zeek's men were outside now 'combating' against Gohan. They ran searching for the Tufle prisoners. They found out that they weren't killed when Gohan read Zeek's soldiers' minds. Now Turan's current objective was free them then find Zeek.

"Here it is." he muttered to himself.

Keskul blasted the doors open. Instead of finding the captured Tufles, all they saw was an unconcious man sleeping in a cryofreezer . He wore no shirt only white baggy pants with a red sash on it , golden crown, boots, gauntlets, and necklace with a blue jewels emplaced on them. Suddenly Turan and his group heard slow clapping. Zeek walked out from behind the giant piece of ice.

"Where's the Tufles Zeek?! I demand to know where they are!" Turan ordered.

"Dead."

Turan and everyone else was shocked.

"What do you mean 'dead'?!" this time it was Rike.

"I killed them. If I failed to defeat you Turan, then at least I finished my main mission. Apparently I can't be beaten now that Project: Power House is complete." Zeek answered.

"Project: Power house?" everyone muttered.

With Zeek's saiyan hearing he heard them. "Yes, Project: Power House. You see, a couple of months ago this man landed near my base. He was frozen, probably from being in space. I had no interest in him…that was until I found out his power level. Even if he is unconcious, his power level was in the hundreds of thousands. Imagine, someone like that under my control. So I initiated Project: Power House, where I had the Tufles build a mind control device. Let's see if you can last long."

Zeek pressed a button on his scouter. The freezer opened up with a hiss. Zeek pressed another button and the tall man jolted up upwards. He got out of the freezer and stood still.

"Perfect. Now, dispose them!" Zeek commanded.

"HRAAAAAAAAA!" the man screamed and charged Turan.

The man was almost on them until Gohan appeared in front of himand kicked the man away.

"Phew…that was close. Good thing I felt his power." Gohan muttered to himself. "Guys, I need you to get out of here."

"What? Why?" Shyrah asked.

"Just do it! That man is a saiyan as well…but he's no ordinary saiyan. He's Broly, the Legendary Super Saiyan." Gohan informed them.

Everyone stood still.

"I said go! NOW!" Gohan screamed this time.

"R-right! Everyone! Lets go!" Turan ordered.

As Turan and his group left, Zeek began to maniacally laugh.

"What's so funny?" Gohan asked.

"Ohhhh…this is perfect! Now I have the warrior of legend under my control. What hope do you have to stand a chance against him?" Zeek questioned.

"Simple, break your mind control." Gohan replied.

"And how do you propose you do that?" Zeek inquired. Soon Broly was up.

"Like this…'_Hope this works!' KAKKOROT!"_ Gohan yelled.

The memories flooded Broly's mind. Crying that haunted him since his birth echoed in his head. He looked up to see a boy wearing the same clothing that the man Broly so hated wore.

"kakkorot…kakkorot! KAKKOROT! KAKKOROOOOTTTTTT!" Broly screamed. Suddenly the crown shattered into hundreds of pieces. "HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

"WHAT!" Zeek exclaimed.

Broly lurched backwards as power surged through him. The whole world grew dark then changed to a green hue before returning to normal. Suddenly a flash of green light erupted from Broly. Broly grew taller, his muscle mass greatly increased, and his eyes loss their pupils giving him a menacing look.

Broly took heavy breathes before turning towards Zeek. In an instant Broly appeared in front of him. Broly choked Zeek before he tossed the older saiyan into the air then blasted him. Slowly he turned to face the boy.

In a flash Gohan transformed into his super saiyan form.

"Here I go…" Gohan muttered to himself.

Broly charged the pre-teen. Gohan barely had enough time to block the attack. Gohan's bones rattled under the attack. Even with his defense up, Gohan was thrown back by the sheer force of the strike. Before he could regain his bearings Gohan received a fist to the face.

"AAAAAAAHHH!" Gohan screamed as he plowed through the walls of the base.

*DBZ universe, Other World*

"_AAAAAAAAHHH!" _echoed in the mind of the saiyan warrior Kakkorot, also known by his Earthly name, Goku.

"Huh? Was that Gohan?!" Goku said out loud.

"What? Gohan? What about him Goku?" Goku's master, King Kai, asked.

"I heard him screaming in pain. What does this mean?"

"_Goku heard Gohan across the Dimensional Barriers? That should be impossible…" _King Kia mused.

Goku continued to hear Gohan in his head.

"King Kai, I have to help him!" Goku demanded.

"Hmmmmm….are you sure it's Gohan?"

"YES!" Goku instantly replied.

"Alright…put your hand on my shoulder…hmmmmmmm…" King Kia hummed as he concentrated on trying to pinpoint Gohan's energy. Suddenly King Kia eyes burst open. "HA! I found him Goku!"

"That's great! Where in the universe is he?" Goku asked. "That way I can Instant Transmission to him."

"Urrmmmmm…that's the problem. He's not in our universe. He's in another dimension. Also, there's another problem."

Goku's heart dropped upon hearing this. "I see…so what's the problem?"

"Broly's alive…and he's fighting Gohan." King Kia said grimly. He knew how powerful Broly was and nothing short of an ascended super saiyan could challenge him. That's when he got an idea. "Goku!"

"Yeah?"

"Encourage your son!"

"What?"

"Get Gohan to ascend. He might be able to stand a chance!"

"Great idea King Kia!"

"Let's hope that Gohan can hear you." King Kia said before he began using his godly powers.

*FOZ universe, Gohan vs. Broly*

Gohan's body shattered the earth as he was being by crushed Broly. Broly grabbed the pre-teen by the neck then tossed the demi-saiyan into the air and charged a punch. As Gohan began his descent, Broly sucker-punched him sending the poor boy flying.

"HAHAHAHA!" Broly laughed as he saw Kakkorot's brat crash against the mountain. Oh he hasn't forgotten about him…no he remembered everything that day. The day he 'died'. He was going to enjoy this. Although he would've preferred Kakkorot, his son would do.

"_He's gotten stronger! *_cough* _I don't stand a chance…" _Gohan thought as he took ragged breaths. "_Dad! I need you! I need you and everyone!" _

Small droplets of tear dropped from his eyes until he heard a voice.

"_Gohan!" _Goku telepathically called his son.

"Dad?!" Gohan said.

"_Yes, son. It's me. I know you're having a hard time right now, but I need you to unleash your power!" _

"I don't think I can!"

"_No Gohan…you can do it. Just let it go. Think of Cell…Frieza…"_

Gohan saw the outline of Broly's body from the distance. He could feel some fear, fear not for his death but fear of failure. Failure to protect his friends. Failure to protect the planet.

"_Gohan, listen to me. I KNOW you can do it! Just believe in yourself. Just believe…" _that was the last thing Gohan heard from his father.

*DBZ universe*

Goku lost his connection to his son.

"What happened King Kia?!" Goku nearly yelled.

"Telepathically connecting two people across dimensions is a very tiring task Goku. I can't connect you guys for long." King Kia answered.

Goku put up a face of worry.

"Don't worry Goku…Gohan can win. '_I hope.'"_

*FOZ universe*

Gohan's father's words replayed in his head. _"You can do it"_

He muttered it to himself. "I can win. I won't lose." Suddenly his body felt lighter than usual and power surged through his being. He saw a faint glow emitting from his left had. He dismissed it as he concentrated into ascending. He needed to be angry, so he had to remember the most painful event he had. Memories of Cell flooded his mind, 16 dieing in front of him. Suddenly he snapped. Gohan lurched back and screamed. A golden pillar of light burst into the skies. The world shook, winds across the continent picked up, and the earth around him shattered. His muscles grew even more, his hair spiked upwards with a single bang, his eyes became slightly bluer, and electricity flowed across his body.

Gohan has ascended once again.

**HELL YEAH! SSJ2 Gohan! Most badass character in the whole series(in my opinion).**

**So how was it. Good, bad, great, or horrible? Please review to tell me your opinions.**

**Now about Broly…well I just wanted him there so yeah. S**

**Second: Communicating across dimensions. Since King Kia is a god, I guess he could do that, since he does that in his own universe effortlessly. **

**Again please review or PM so I can make the chapters better. I'll accept flames, hate review, etc.**

**See ya guys next time, 123GOHANZ OUT! **


	17. Chapter 17: Dragons Sera

**Chapter 17!**

**Gunre The Swedish Spartan: I'll include more villains from DBZ but not all of them will be movie villains.**

**Duskrider: Sorry but I won't give Gohan a tail. That's what the rune is for. **

**MegabassEXE: Dude, those PL are WAY off. I'd figure Gohan's base form's max is about a hundred million or more. Broly's LSSJ is easily in the billions(From opinion)**

**PEJP Bengtzone V2: I won't be giving people saiyan blood anytime soon, but I have an idea of how to give commoners ki wielding abilities. **

**Here you guys/gals have it. The battle between Gohan and Broly! So who's going to win? Well read to find out! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own DB, DBZ, DBGT, or FOZ**

**Chapter 17: Dragons Sera**

An immense golden light washed over the land as Gohan continued his transformation. Electricity flowed across Gohan's body. His aura chirped, blasting dust and debris away. Gohan's body relaxed as he finished his transformation. He turned to face the legendary warrior of the saiyan race.

Broly raised an eyebrow. He's never seen something like this before. He's fought super saiyans, true, but something about the boy was different. He could _feel _the child's power. Broly grinned. Something in his saiyan instinct told him that this boy would do something not even Kakkorot could accomplish; actually _challenge _him_. Him_…_THE _Legendary Super Saiyan.

In an instant Gohan vanished, then reappeared with his leg brought back. With a yell, Gohan kicked the older saiyan as hard as he could. The kick landed and sent Broly spiraling away. Gohan dashed after him, his hand cocked back. Broly got control of his flight and blocked the hastily launched punch. He retaliated with a head-butt, but Gohan did the same. Both heads smashed against each other. A shockwave shook the mountainous area. Both their bodies rebounded away from each other. Broly charged and sent a right hook but Gohan ducked under it and kicked Broly on the abdomen. Broly quickly flew back to dodge the attack.

Broly brought his arm back and a green orb appeared in his hand. He tossed the orb. The second it left his hand, it split into dozens of more ki blast. Gohan's eyes went wide. He placed his arms in a X in front of him. As the ki blast blasted Gohan, Broly appeared above him and performed an elbow drop. Gohan noticed this too late and received an elbow to the face.

As Gohan plummeted downwards, he stuck his arms out. Once his hands made contact with the earth, he quickly pushed himself and bounced upright then got into a defensive stance. Suddenly Broly warped into existence behind him. Gohan brought his forearm up to block Broly's kick. The kick connected, the resounding shockwave shattered the earth blow them. Gohan quickly elbowed Broly's solar plexus, then kneed Broly to the gut, and finished his combo with a reverse roundhouse kick to the face. Using the momentum from Gohan's kick, Broly spun around and punched Gohan at the face.

Gohan tore through the air at lightning speeds. He quickly gained his bearings and performed multiple flips. He dug both of his feet and left hand onto the earth. His right arm posed up, ready to strike. He slid across the earth but eventually came to a halt(**AN: if anyone played DBZ raging blast, that action where you slide when you get thrown towards the ground. Yeah its like that)**. He stood straight and tried to find where Broly was. Time slowed to a crawl as Gohan sensed Broly incoming. He jumped up, barely missing a kick from the older saiyan. Noticing that he(Broly) missed, he bounded after the demi-saiyan.

Both Gohan and Broly readied a punch. They struck out at each other. Their fist connected and a shockwave soon erupted. They both backed away for a brief moment before they charged each other. They exchanged blows, their limbs turning into blurs. Each time someone struck the other, a shockwave soon followed. The whole area was being destroyed…and the battle could be felt from across the globe.

*Tristein Academy of Magic*

Louise Francoise le Blanc de la Valliere woke up with a jolt. Just last night, she had returned home and informed the princess that the mission was accomplished. After returning to the school, she quickly went to bed.

"Uggggh….Gohan?" She mumbled. She scanned her room and soon became disappointed that her familiar hasn't returned yet. Suddenly a bright light could be seen coming from her window. She walked over to it and slowly she opened it. "What in the founder's name is that…"

The light died down. Expecting that something else would happen, Louise stayed by the window. However nothing happened. As she turned her back from the window, an astounding explosion could be hear. _BOOM! _Silence filled the room until another was heard. _BOOM! _Then another. _BOOM! _Suddenly a series of explosions could be heard.

The students and faculty were awake by now and moved to the school's courtyard. What they saw put them in awe. Streaks of gold and green lights lit up the sky.

"Whoa… what are those?" a random student asked.

"I don't know…" another replied.

A feeling of worry washed over Louise. She knew something was wrong. Suddenly a beam of green light came towards the school. Before anyone knew what happened, the beam struck one of the school's walls. The wall collapsed and student ran in panic. However, Louise stood still.

"_That was a ki blast! Gohan…I hope you're alright." _Louise thought.

*Gohan and Broly*

Gohan barely dodged a ki blast from his opponent, but only to receive a fist to the face. He spiraled and crashed against the earth, shattering it and creating a crater. He quickly got up and stood in a stance. His orange shirt was shredded and small holes on his undershirt and pants were apparent. He took heavy breaths as his body was slowly becoming tired. Sure he could easily maintain the transformation, but unlike the his first super saiyan form, he couldn't do so indefinitely. To make matters worse, Broly was still stronger than him. Although it wasn't by a large margin, it was still enough to put Gohan in a disadvantage. However that didn't mean that Broly wasn't becoming tired as well. It was clear that with the ascended transformation, Gohan was actually hurting him. But it wasn't enough. He needed more power. He had to win.

Gohan's left hand glowed, but he didn't pay it any mind as he saw the elder saiyan fly at him. He flew back and dodged Broly's punch. Gohan launched a ki blast to his face. Broly stumbled backwards allowing the younger warrior to launch a punch. Broly saw this and sidestepped to his left allowing him to dodge the strike. Broly sent an uppercut to Gohan's gut. Gohan doubled over, the breath winded out of him. Broly hammered on the boy and relentlessly sent punch after punch. Broly finished his attack by clutching Gohan's head then tossed him into the sky and finished it with an Eraser Cannon. Gohan gained control of his flight and saw the incoming attack. He braced himself and put up an energy barrier around him. The following explosion lit up the night with green light.

Through the smoke, a faint gold light could be seen. A voice echoed.

"MAaaaaaa…..SENKOoooooo…." Gohan chanted as he gathered ki on his palms. "HAAAAAAAAAA!"

The beam shot out and streaked towards the older saiyan. Broly brought his arm back and fired his own beam. The two attacks collided against each other and created a 'ball' of energy in the middle. Slowly, the green beam surged towards Gohan. Gohan grunted as he cancelled his attack and moved to his side. The green energy attack flew passed him and exploded out in space.

Gohan and Broly charged each other again. There bodies vanished to the human eye. The only thing that showed their existence was the thundering of their shockwaves. Only when they locked in place, could anyone briefly see them.

Gohan's body slammed against the hard floor as he was blown back by a ki blast. His body ached, but he wouldn't surrender. This planet, no the entire universe was at stake here. Gohan gritted his teeth as he blocked another of Broly's punches.

"I WON'T LOSE!" Gohan screamed as he drove his fist into Broly's cheeks.

Broly staggered backwards but received another blow to the face. Gohan let loose a barrage of kicks and punches as he went into the offensive. Gohan gathered ki into his right fist and launched another punch. Broly saw this and caught it. He quickly head-butted the younger saiyan. Gohan felt white hot pain on his forehead before feeling large arms wrap around him. Broly tensed his muscles and began crushing the Gohan with a bear hug.

Gohan howled in pain. He needed to get out…fast! His muscles tensed as he sent out an explosive wave causing the hulking saiyan's grip to loosen. He used this opportunity and kicked the older saiyan, causing Broly to stumble backwards. Gohan tried to jump upwards but his ankle was grabbed by Broly. Broly slammed the younger saiyans body against the earth, then chucked Gohan into the sky. Gohan's body spun as he ascended. Broly appeared above Gohan with his hands above his head and brought his arms down, hitting the boy and sending him into a crash course towards the planet. *BOOM!*

Gohan laid there for a few moments and took heavy breaths. He was pushing his limits. It won't be long until he tires out. But he had to win or else Broly would end all life. He felt some more power surge through him and soon got back up. He looked for Broly but his eyes widened with what he saw. Broly was high in the sky and had his right arm back and was gathering ki…_a lot _of ki into his hand. Broly was going to destroy the planet!

Gohan was out of options. He had to end this here and now. He stomped his foot to gain better footing and cupped his hands by his sides. Using all of his remaining energy, he placed as much ki as he could into his palms.

"KAAAAAAAMEEEEEEEEE…"Gohan chanted. A small bluish-white orb appeared in his palms. "HAAAAAAAAAAMEEEEEEE….." the orb grew and glowed brighter. Rays of light began to emit from his palms.

"DIE! KAKKO-BRAT!" Broly yelled to the top of his lungs and launched his most powerful attack; Omega Blaster.

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Gohan screamed as he thrust his palms skyward.

The Turtle Destruction Wave met the Omega Blaster. They emitted a bright light which outshone the sun. The attacks were at a stalemate. Broly launched more ki blast to push the attack forward. The green giant orb of energy crept closer to Gohan. He was going to lose.

"_NO! I won't allow him to destroy this planet!"_ Gohan screamed in his mind. _"I won't lose!" _"HAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Gohan screamed and pushed more power into his beam. The surrounded area was disintegrated by the sheer energy from the attack. But he knew he couldn't hold this up. He was at his limit and couldn't do much more.

"_I can't give up! I WON'T GIVE UP!" _Gohan told himself.

He needed to push himself more. He had to win. Suddenly the a bright light emitted from Gohan's left hand. A surge of power flowed through his being. Although Gohan didn't know how he was receiving this power, he didn't care. He had to beat Broly. Gritting his teeth, Gohan brought as much power into his beam. With a yell, Gohan's Kamehameha turned gold, his hair flashed in-between gold and jet black, and his aura flared blue.

The golden Kamehameha pushed back the Omega Blaster. Broly sent more ki blast but it didn't slow down. Slowly he grew worried. This was impossible. This can't be happening, he thought. He threw more ki blast but it didn't have any effect. Before he knew it, the golden beam shattered and pierced his Omega Blaster, engulfing the Legendary Super Saiyan.

"AAAAAGHHHH!" Broly screamed. He tried to hold his ground, but his barrier held for only a brief moment before breaking. He was sweep away into space by Gohan's attack. Slowly, his body disintegrated. "KAKKOROOOOOTTTTttttt…"

And he was gone. Gohan's arms drooped by his sides, too worn out to even keep them up. He was panting heavily. His battered body flashed out of his ascended super saiyan form. He fell backwards with his aching body landing with a thud. Gohan laughed. He won. He won! Slowly the world grew dark.

"Shouldn't have wasted all my energy….on that Kamehameha….hehe…." He laughed before falling unconcious with a smile on his face.

**There ya have it. Gohan won! **

**Was it good? If its not good, sorry bout' that. I'm not that great at making fighting scenes, but I did my best.**

**Now there maybe some of you who's like "Broly LSSJ would own SSJ2 tenn Gohan" but I have to disagree. It's clear that Broly would easily own Gohan as a normal super saiyan, but a ssj2? No. We're talking about a guy who effortlessly MURDERED 7 Cell jrs. (all of which were just as strong as Vegeta in his 'Super Vegeta' form) with a single strike! For Kami's sake, he 'Bitched Slapped' a Special Beam Cannon! FROM CELL! It's clear that a ssj2 teen Gohan would could actually stand his against Broly(to me I guess). **

**Well now that I done explaining why I believe SSJ2 teen Gohan could put up a fight against Broly, I gotta ask. Should Shyrah join the harem? Yes I know the fanfic is lacking in the emotion department but come on, I still consider myself a novice. Please review or send me a PM.  
**

**Now, I bid thee farewell…Nah, doesn't sound right. See ya next time, 123GOHANZ OUT!**


	18. Chapter 18: Good ol' Son luck

**I'm back with a new chapter, yeah!**

**I still haven't decided if Shyrah should join the harem. It would be hard considering that she **_**is **_**a saiyan after all. It would be hard. Maybe she'll be a tsundere. I honestly don't know. **

**Apparently one of my readers(You know who you are :P) asked me if the 'commoners' will be receiving saiyan blood so they can gain ki wielding abilities. Sadly I won't be doing that, although they will learn how to manipulate ki. In fact, it will be addressed **

**SeanHicks4: I don't consider mystic/ultimate Gohan to be an alternate transformation. Like you said, it's pretty much Gohan's full potential being unlocked and no longer needs to be a ssj to be powerful. Although a ssj ultimate Gohan would be pretty badass and seriously OP. **

**Drake202: yes it will follow the canon story line…for now.**

**Enough chit-chat, I present you a new chapter of A Demi-Saiyan for a Familiar!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own DB, DBZ, DBGT, or FOZ **

**Chapter 18: Good ol' Son luck**

A dull light lit the room. Gohan groaned as he was brought back to consciousness. He saw to shadowy figures hover over him. Slowly his vision returned to normal. He was currently laying in what seemed to be a bed and standing over him was a man in a white robe and a young girl with pink hair.

"L-Louise? Ugghhhh…h-how'd you find me?" he groaned out.

"I-I didn't…Tu-Turan did. Brought you back here after 'p-patching you up'." She nearly cried out. She did her best to hold back her tears. When she saw the coconscious form of her familiar she nearly broke down.

"Hey don't cry. I'm fine. Really!" Gohan said. To prove his point the jumped out of his bed and landed perfectly, startling the man in the white robes. His bruises were almost nonexistent. He felt stronger but he knew it was just his saiyan genes. "Look! I'm okay."

Louise sniffed then put up a faint smile.

"You promised you wouldn't get hurt. Looks like I have to brand you as a liar." Louise said.

"Oh well. Nobody's perfect." Gohan replied with a grin as he rolled his shoulders. "So where's Turan?"

"I think he's at the courtyard…in that _thing." _

"Thing?" he inquired.

"It looks like a giant ball. Turan said it was a ship of some sort." she replied.

"Okay. Let's go." he waltzed towards the door.

As the door closed the man white robe reached out towards the boy.

"Wait…" the man uttered out, but he was too late. The door was already closed.

***School Courtyard***

Somehow this 'ship' appeared out of nowhere. Some students claimed that just came falling from the sky. It didn't take long gossip to travel and faster than you could say "Great Shenron! I summon you!", students and teachers alike gathered around the ship. Some gasped upon first sight but most just marveled at awe. It was so crowded that Gohan had to shove his way through the crowd of students.

"Excuse me. Excuse me." Gohan constantly replied every time he bumped into someone.

"Hey Gohan!" a feminine voice called out.

He looked up to see Shyrah and a couple of other saiyan children floating about in the sky(**AN: Yes there are saiyan kids other than Shyrah. Did you seriously thought she'd be the only one?**) Students began murmuring among themselves.

"How are they flying?" was a common question that was asked.

"Hey Shyrah! What's up?" Gohan asked. The crowd of students and teachers turned to face him and the pink haired girl standing behind him.

"Not much. My dad wants to talk to you. Said he'd meet at some guy's office. Told me to tell ya. The guy's name was Osmond or something. Seemed important. Catcha later!" She flew away with the other saiyans behind her.

"Okay, thanks! Lets go Louise. You lead." Gohan said.

"R-right."

It didn't take long for the two to find the principal's office. Gohan knocked on the door.

"Come in." came the old man's voice.

They entered the room. Inside, Turan stood while Osmond sat behind his desk.

"Hello there Gohan. I'm sure you've noticed that there are saiyans on school grounds by now?" Osmond asked. Gohan nodded. "Well we can't let that happen. It would be against the law if we permitted them to stay…but…" Osmond's voice trailed off.

"There's a way we _can_ stay. The princess of Tristein even came up with the idea herself." Turan stated.

"That's great!" Gohan exclaimed.

"Well there's a catch…Teachers are allowed to stay at the school, correct?" Turan asked. Both Gohan and Louise nodded. "Well the princess proposed that we teach here…but we need you Gohan."

"Why?"

"Turan needs you to become an instructor." this time it was Osmond who answered.

"What?! Why?!" both Gohan and Louise nearly shouted. Turan winced, his sensitive ears ringing.

"Turan needs someone who is affiliated to this country since he obviously is a foreigner. Although you are a familiar, you are bound to Tristein because of Louise. So if you are the instructor…"

"Then it won't be illegal!" Gohan finished.

"Precisely. So Gohan, wanna teach?" Turan asked.

"I guess, but what am I teaching?"

"Me and Osmond talked about this earlier and we've come up with an idea. Do you think you can teach students how to use ki?"

"Hmmmmmm…" Gohan pondered on the idea. "Alright, but it has to be open to _everyone._ Meaning 'commoners' are welcomed to study the art of ki manipulation."

"I think that's fair." Osmond stated. "Alright. I just need you sign you're name here…here…and here. We'll mister Gohan, you are officially a teacher at this school. Your classes begins in 2 weeks because the holidays are coming soon."

"A-alright." Gohan replied. He was about to leave when Turan called his name.

"Almost forgot, here Gohan." Turan said as he pulled out a small package. "A small gift."

Gohan gabbed the packaged and slowly tore it open. Upon seeing its contents he grinned. Inside was an exact replica of the Turtle Hermit uniform. It even weighed more!

"Thought you might want a new one considering the one you have right now is….well pretty thrashed up." Turan said.

He wasn't lying. His blue shirt barely clung to him, exposing some of his chest, and his pants have fairly large wholes on them.

"Gee, Turan…It's perfect!" Gohan exclaimed. "I'll put it on as soon as I can. Thanks!"

"No problem kid. You did _save _me and my…errmmmm…our people. If you need me, I'll be here working on the paperwork with Osmond."

"Alright. Thanks again!" Gohan said as he left the office. _"I can't believe it! I'M A TEACHER! Hmmmmmm…wonder how I should teach them. Martial arts first? Straight to ki manipulation?"_

Louise noticed her familiar letting out a sigh. Suddenly she came up with a wicked idea. A small smirk appeared on her face

"So, you're going to teach." Louise stated rather than asked. She opened her mouth to say more but Gohan beat her to it.

"No Louise. You won't be getting special treatment because you're my master." Gohan said.

She was baffled. She needed to make up a lie and fast!

"W-what are you t-talking about? I-I don't k-know what you mean!" She stuttered out.

Gohan glared at her. "Oh really?"

Louise stayed silent.

"You're a terrible liar you know that." Gohan said as they walked through the school's corridors.

"Sh-shut up. It's not like I'm half-alien who was raised learning how to fight!" she retorted.

Gohan let out a sigh. Being a teacher was going to suck.

A couple of days passed. Everything went on without incident. A couple of student even befriended the saiyans! Soon, the holidays came.

It was early in the morning and Gohan was sitting in front of a fountain. Although he was Louise's teacher, she still demanded that he do her laundry. Usually he wouldn't really care if he had to do laundry, but right now he wasn't. He stared down at his most hated enemy…silk. The accursed fabric.

"Ugghhhhh! Why must silk be so hard to clean!" Gohan complained. Although he was rich, he _never _wore silk or any other expensive fabrics. He preferred cotton shirts or maybe even polyester.

"Then why do you laundry?" Derf asked.

"I don't know…" Gohan thought back to when Louise asked him to do laundry.

***Flashback, 30 minutes ago***

"_Gohan." Louise called._

"_Yeah." _

"_Can you do laundry?"_

"_Uh, sure." he said as he picked the basket full of clothes. Upon further inspection, he groaned. "Oh man, it's silk! Please, can I not do it?"_

"_No! Just do it."_

"_Pleeeeeeease?" Gohan pouted._

"_No."_

"_Plee-"_

"_Say 'pleeeeeeease' one more time….then no food for a day!" she threatened. _

"_Yes ma'am!" Gohan replied._

***End Flashback***

Gohan let out a sigh. If only he was a full human, having no food for a day wouldn't so bad. Going on without food for a day for a saiyan however, hybrid or not, was pretty much starving yourself to death. Curse his saiyan stomach!

"What are you saying? It's all a misunderstanding." came a familiar voice. It belonged Guiche.

"I've heard that too many times! Don't you understand Guiche? I don't feel anything for you." Montmorency told the male blond before storming off. Guiche chased after her. "Don't follow me!"

"_Well it looks like Guiche messed up again. Wonder why she's still with him. Oh well, doesn't matter."_ He stared down at the pile of dry clothes._ "Might as well get this over with." _Gohan thought and began whistling a tune. _"CHALA! HEAD-CHALA!"_

And thus Gohan began singing a popular song he knew of. After a long while, he finally finished.

"Done!" Gohan said as he wiped his forehead, even if he didn't have any sweat.

"That's great partner! Ready to train?" Derf asked.

Before Gohan could reply a loud 'Ufff!" was heard. Gohan turned his head to see who made the noise. He saw Marteau and another chef struggle to carry a _large _metal pot.

"Hey! Need any help?" Gohan asked.

"Oh, thank you our shield. That would be very appreciated." Marteau replied.

Gohan walked over to them.

"So what's the pot for old man?" Derf asked.

"Derf! It's rude to call a person an 'old man'!" Gohan said.

"Hehehe…it's okay our shield! I am pretty old!" Marteau laughed. "I was actually planning to throwing it out."

A sudden idea popped up in Gohan's mind.

"Can I keep it?" Gohan asked.

"Of course our shield! You can have it!" Marteau staed.

"Thanks!" Gohan said and picked up the giant pot effortlessly. "Gotta go!"

"Farewell our shield!"

As Gohan walked away from the chef, Derf asked "Why do you want a pot?

"Well I want to take a bath. It's how me and my dad did it. Although we'd use metal barrels, this would be a perfect substitute." Gohan answered.

"What ever suits your boat partner."

Soon nighttime came. The perfect time to take a bath. Gohan was currently with a half-naked Louise(He's not looking at her!).

"I'm going to take a bath." Louise told him.

"Okay, see you later." Gohan replied and Louise left.

Gohan got up and jumped out the window. Landing near his soon-to-be bathtub, he began filling it with water. Using his ki, he started a fire. The 2 moons shone brightly and the crackling of a fire was heard. He hung his clothes on a makeshift rack and got inside. Once Gohan got inside the warm water, he let out a sigh. Man he missed this. He inclined his neck and let the warm water do its magic. Although his eyes were closed, he knew someone was coming towards him.

"Yo, Gohan!" Shyrah said aloud. "Nice bath you got there! Can I join? I feel pretty sweaty from training."

"What?! I'm a guy! You can't have a guy and a girl be in the same tub!" Gohan replied.

"Why not? We saiyans don't care if you're a guy or a girl. We all take baths together." She told him.

"Fine…but let me fini-" but his stopped as Shyrah began taking off her armor. "Wait! I said to let me finish!"

"Too bad." She said, the skin tight suit was the only thing she was wearing.

For the first time in his life, Gohan swore. What? Having a saiyan girl, heck a girl in general, undress in front of him, made him _very _nervous.

"_Just calm down Gohan. She just wants to take a bath. Besides she said it's normal for saiyans to bathe together." _Gohan thought. Then Shyrah finished taking off her under suit. _"Nope! I'm out!" _

Gohan stood up and reached out to his clothes. Too late. Shyrah was already in the pot-turned-bathtub.

"H-hey Sh-Shyyrah. How you doing?" Gohan stuttered.

"Good. Been training but there's no one to fight me. Well aside from you and dad. Wow, the moons look great tonight." Shyrah said.

"Yeah, they are." then it donned on him. "Hey, why aren't you turning into an Oozaru?"

"Huh? Oh that, I asked my dad the same thing and he something like 'the composition of the moons lack the ability to reflect blutz waves' or something."

"I guess that makes sense."

"Hey Gohan. Are you seriously becoming a teacher."

"Yeah. It's kinda weird though. Especially if a kid is teaching people older than him. That never happens."

***Negima! universe***

A red haired 10 year old boy sneezed as he rode the train to Mohora Academy Middle School. A huge gust of wind suddenly appeared out of nowhere, blowing some of the occupant's skirts up. No one knew what caused the gust of wind and dismissed it.

"_Hmmmm…wonder if someone's thinking about me." _Negi asked himself.

***FOZ universe***

"Everyone's permitted to go right?" Shyrah asked the preteen.

"Yeah…"

"So I was thinking."

"Isn't that dangerous?" Gohan joked.

"Har har. So I was thinking, are saiyans included in this? You did say 'everyone is allowed to study the are of ki manipulation'."

"I guess. Though I have to check with Osmond. Why would you want to learn how to use ki even though you already know how to use it?"

"I want to train, duh. Since you're the strongest person I know of, you'd be the perfect mentor!"

"O-okay, classes start in about a week."

"Gotcha!" she said with a smile.

Louise searched for her familiar. Fortunately for her, Gohan left Derf in their room. The sword told her that Gohan was outside taking bath. She quickly got outside. She easily spotted him but quickly noticed the blonde girl sitting inside with him! Her eyes went wide. Emotions flooded her. Anger was dominant but there was also jealousy. Jealousy? Why would she be jealous? Gohan's just her familiar and she doesn't care for him. Right?

"_No! He's just my familiar!" _She told herself, turned around and stormed off.

But she couldn't get it out of her head. She shouldn't have feelings for him. He's a familiar and only that. Nothing more and nothing less. But why was she so irritated. As she continued walking, she spotted Guiche and Montmorency. They were having a 'romantic' dinner.

"Oh, if it isn't Zero. What are you doing?" asked Guiche.

"Shut up and leave me alone!" Louise practically yelled at him. "I'll take this!"

She took the glass of wine(**AN: I know it's not wine but seriously, in medieval times, I bet some kids drank wine.) **She didn't notice Montmorency's eyes grow. Louise drank the liquid.

"_She drank the love potion!" _Montmorency screamed in her head.

"Thanks." Louise said coldly and left.

As Louise entered her room, she started feeling light headed but it didn't bother her. A couple of minutes passed before her door creaked open. A refreshed Gohan walked into her room.

"So where were you?" she asked, trying not to be suspicious.

"Didn't Derf tell you? I was outside taking a bath." Gohan answered, oblivious to the fact that his master was staring at him. "It felt nice."

"I bet it was."

"Uh-huh. It was really relaxing! I should it more often." Gohan said.

A tick mark appeared on her head.

"I know what you were doing!" she screamed.

"Well of course you do. I just told you."

"Not that! Y-you w-w-we-were…" but her voice trailed off.

"Hey, you okay? You seem red."

"It doesn't matter." Louise said. Her vision became blurred and she couldn't think. What was happening to her! She felt groggy and slumped her head,

"Are you okay?!" Gohan said, growing concerned for Louise's health.

Louise stayed silent. She slowly raised her head.

"Gohan…"

"What is it?"

"You idiot! Idiot! Idiot! Idiot! Gohan you idiot! Why did you leave me alone for a girl like that?!" she screamed.

"Louise, quit joking around. I get it, I'm dumb…'_even though I don't know what I did'._"

"You're so cruel Gohan. It's not a joke. I love you so much!" she cried out.

Gohan eyes went wide. There was only 3 ways this could be happening.

**One: **Broly killed him and he was dead. Now he living the most messed up life he could imagine. Example: Shyrah just _randomly_ wanted to take a bath with him even though he was _very _opposed to that and he just _randomly _became a teacher…all in the same day!

**Two: **Louise _did _love him.

**Three**(Which Gohan hoped to kami was the right one): Louise was under the effects of a love potion. What? He read the books here. Sure it took a while, but with Colbert's help it didn't take long for him to learn how to read.

His thoughts were interrupted by knocking from the door.

"Come in!" Gohan said over Louise's crying.

"Oh no…just as I thought." Montmorency said as she poked her head into Louise's room.

Gohan sighed. "Let me guess…you made a love potion for Guiche but it backfired and Louise drank it instead?"

Montmorency sheepishly nodded. Gohan sighed once more. Curse his luck.

**Done! **

**Like I said earlier, this will follow the FOZ story line for now, but there will be DBZ elements. Eventually it will be non-cannon but not now. It's still fairly early in the story so please be patient.**

**Yes Gohan will be a teacher. That way people will learn how to use ki without giving people saiyan blood. Besides in DBZ, the primary way to become stronger was by training. Don't worry, the students won't be too OP…can't say the same for the saiyans though. **

**Like I said, I don't know if Shyrah will join the harem. The reviews said that you guys/girls don't mind but would you like me to do it or not. If not, she'll just be a friend…a **_**close **_**friend. **

**As for Tufle ship being at the school…you have a superhuman race capable of carrying tanks like its no ones business, so I think transporting a space ship shouldn't be too difficult for them if the worked together.**

**Anyway, please review or PM me if you liked or disliked the chapter. **

**See ya next time, 123GOHANZ OUT!**


	19. Chapter 19: Bring Louise Back

**Hey guys, I'm back! I'm so excited! Over 30,000 views! Seriously, there is only one way to express how I feel. And Yes! It is from DBZ abridged! "Vegeta…I can't….believe it."**

**Z2010Deadmeat: Sorry but I won't be making Gohan ssj3 anytime soon. I could, but probably won't. The other saiyans could become super saiyans but it's unlikely. Their PL is just too low. The strongest pure blooded saiyan in this fanfic(Aside from Goku, Broly, and Vegeta) is Turan and I made his PL around 10,000. Sure it's ****OVER 9,000! ****But it doesn't compare to Goku's when he first went ssj. Goku's PL was 3 million, base form. At best they **_**might **_**become false super saiyans. Although that statement doesn't guarantee they will be come fssj(not to be confused with FPSSJ). **

**Diamondace4: I'm sorry that you don't like the idea of teen Gohan and Louise. Please don't read if your don't like the fanfic**

**Nathanexplosion7294: I don't believe in that number. I don't trust online sites that give characters Pls. **

**Some "troll" gave a comment saying "sh!t story." Obviously I do not like those types of comments. However, if the story is not to your liking, please PM me if you have any suggestions or concerns. That way I can make it better.**

**Just to warn you, Gohan will slightly be OOC in this chapter. Although it would he would only be OOC for a slight amount and has logical reasons, I still think its best to tell you in the Author's Note section.**

**Well time to return to the story. Here's a new chapter of A Demi-Saiyan for a Familiar!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own DB, DBZ, DBGT, or FOZ  
**

**Chapter 19: Bring Louise back**

Gohan sighed. Louise was constantly clinging onto him and it was starting to get annoying. He couldn't even get a mere 10 feet away from her without her calling his name. It was so bad that Louise actually wanted to accompany him do laundry. Laundry! Yeah, this needed to end soon. Man, he wished he had the dragonballs right now so he could get this over with.

Finally, he was able to convince Louise that nothing was going to happen to him. At last! As he turned around, she called his name. Gohan slumped and turned to face his master.

"Yeah Louise?" Gohan said.

"Return soon!" she chirped. She then hugged him once more before letting go.

Gohan nodded with a fake smile, although Louise didn't notice. As soon as he closed the door to their room, he made a mad dash towards the fountain. Upon reaching the fountain, he let out a sigh of relief. Finally, some peace and quiet.

He remembered reading that there was a way to cancel the effects of a love potion, but he didn't know how to make it. He wasn't a mage after all, so that means he needed to ask someone for help. He could blackmail Montmorency into helping him, but should he? It wasn't right…but he needed Louise to return to normal. He just couldn't choose. What should he do?!

He decided that he should just wash the clothes in front of him. It only took him 7 minutes. New record! Gohan grinned at his accomplishment. If his mother was here, she'd be proud…well at the fact that her son could do laundry like a boss, that is. Everything else? She'd be pretty pissed off about it.

Gohan shuddered at the thought of an angered ChiChi. He picked up the basket of clothing and trekked back to his and Louise's room. As he made his way there, he still couldn't decide what to do.

"_Blackmail Montmorency…keep Louise like this….blackmail Montmorency…keep Louise like this….blackmail Montmorency…keep Louise like this…." _Gohan's morals battled his personal desire. Keep Louise like this or force Montmorency into helping him?

Finally he reached the door. He held the handle and slowly opened it. It creaked open and revealed the room of the pinkette. Scattered on the floor were Louise clothes and laying the bed was Louise herself. She wore only a pink nightgown. Gohan gave her a deadpanned expression before slamming the door and leaving the pinkette alone.

"_Blackmail Montmorency." _Gohan decided.

He heard Louise calling his name but didn't bother. He searched for the blonde water mage. It didn't take for him long to locate her position. Using his super speed, he made it to where she was in a matter of seconds. He burst the door open, slamming Guiche.

"Oops, sorry Guiche." Gohan apologized, wincing a bit. He turned to face Montmorency. "Montmorency, please help get Louise back to normal! I know there's a way to bring her back, but I need your help!"

"Why would I help you?" Montmorency asked the boy.

Gohan put up a mischievous grin.

"Tell me? Would you like to go to prison?" Gohan asked evilly. "I know it's illegal to make a love potion." The blonde girl stayed silent and glared at him. "Oh well, since you don't want to help me, I could always tell Osmond."

"Alright! Alright! I'll help you! Whether I can get what I need by going to Lake Lagdorian is another matter. " She said.

"Let's go get it tomorrow!"

"Tomorrow?! No way! It would take an entire day to make it there!"

"Oh well. Looks like I'll just have to write a report on this. You do know I_ am_ a teacher now? Right?" Gohan asked 'innocently'_._

"Alright! We'll go tomorrow!"

Gohan gave a smug grin.

"Great! Say, what is Lake Lagdorian?" Gohan asked.

"Lake Lagdorian; where water based mages bind a pact with the spirits there. I'm bound to a pact with a spirit there, so we can go there to get a spirit tear." Montmorency answered.

"Alright. Thanks! I'll go inform Louise." and Gohan left.

He was going to dread going into the room. Just like the previous time, Louise's clothes littered the floor. However, this time Louise only wore her underwear. Once again Gohan slammed the door close, ignoring his master,

"I think training sounds good tight now." Gohan told himself.

He made his way to the school's courtyard and began pondering what he wanted to do.

"Hmmmm…10,000 push ups sounds about good. Maybe throw 50,000 punches?" Gohan asked himself. Thinking about what he wanted to do reminded him about his time in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber(**AN: Room of Spirit and Time for you manga readers**). Then it donned on him. "I can try staying in ascended super saiyan form. Hmmmm…probably should give the form a name. Super saiyan 2? Yeah that sounds right."

Once he made it to the courtyard, he effortlessly transformed to his super saiyan form.

"Here comes the hard part." Gohan muttered to himself.

He lurched forward as he tried bringing his power out once more. He began yelling, the sound of his voice echoed throughout the school. The ground shook immensely and rocks were torn from the ground. The ground around him shattered. The world grew dark, the only light emitted from him. His yelling grew louder and louder as he neared finishing his transformation. Lighting cracked around him as his muscle mass suddenly doubled in size, his hair now fully standing up except a single bang, his aura becoming fiercer, and his eyes became a sharp teal. Unlike his fight with Broly, Gohan only held the transformation for a mere moment before dropping out of it. He doubled over and panted hard as he struggled to catch his breath.

*whistle* "Damn, kid! So that's the form you used to fight the legendary super saiyan guy?" Turan asked.

"Yeah…although when I fought him it was easier to maintain it. Now I feel like I can't even walk." Gohan replied weakly.

"Then why bother transforming?"

"So I can master it." Gohan breathed out. It seemed Turan didn't understand what he meant. "So I can transform without wasting any energy, make it easier to maintain, and to neglect the negative psychological effects." Gohan took a deep breath, the sentence leaving him winded. That way it would be more effective in combat."

The older saiyan nodded then asked "You think I could become a super saiyan?"

"Maybe. *pant* But it would take intense training."

"How intense?" Turan questioned.

"Training in a room that can get as hot as the sun and cold enough to freeze lava in less than a second, all the while having nearly 1,000 times gravity of this planet." Gohan answered.

"That's…intense." Turan commented.

"Uh-huh." Gohan breathed out. Even though he was just standing, he felt so drained. The feeling was similar to when he first tried sustaining the first super saiyan form, but this time it was _far _worst.

"Hey, you okay?"

Gohan nodded although the action made him feel even weaker.

"Okay…just…don't knock yourself out, kid. If you need me, I'll be at Osmond's office."

As Turan left, a voice called Gohan's name.

"_Gohan?" _a familiar asked.

"King Kai?"

"_Ah! Goku, I got him!" _King Kai exclaimed.

"_Hey son! How are ya?" _Gohan's father asked in his topical happy-go-lucky tone.

"Greeeeeeat." Gohan sarcastically replied.

"_That's great! Wish I was there, but you know, you're in an alternate universe." _Goku nonchalantly said.

"Wait. What? Alternate universe?"

"_Yeah! King Kai said you were in a different dimension."_

There was a pause as Gohan allowed the information to sink in. "Well that explains why I can't sense anyone."

"_Uh-huh. So Gohan, how ya been?" _

"Well it seems that I'm living in an alternate universe, became a familiar, fought _Broly_, and now my master is in 'love'with _me_." Gohan replied. He swore he heard King Kai snickering.

"_Someone's already in love with you?! Wow, Gohan! You're just about the same age when I first met your mom! Speaking of which, is your master like ChiChi?" _

Gohan tensed at the question.

"_Oh yeah, she's just like mom." _Gohan thought not knowing that his thoughts could be heard as well.

By now King Kai has burst into a fit of laughter and Gohan swore he saw a mental image of his father smiling.

"_Do you guys fight? Have you guys gotten into a date yet? When will-" _but Goku's questioning was cut off.

"Dad! I-it's not like that! She j-just drank a love potion!" Gohan interrupted. There was silence. "Dad?"

"_Sorry Gohan. I'd love to talk to you more, but King Kai said he can't hold the connection much longer. Later son!" _Goku telepathically told his son.

Goku's voice left his son's mind. Gohan shook his head. Something was seriously off with that man. Even if his son was in an _alternate _universe, he'd treat the situation as if it was a common thing. Then again, his son randomly being summoned by nobles with magic wouldn't even be considered the most weirdest thing to happen to him. The man did _die…twice_!

Gohan sighed. What he needed was to clear his mind. And he knew just how to do so. To the pot! He quickly gathered his pot and makeshift rack. He filled the pot-turned-bathtub up with water, started a fire, and got in. His muscles relaxed once he got in and laid back against his makeshift bathtub.

Gohan began thinking of his ascend super saiyan form. Man! It hurt to stay in that form. Maybe he'll start small. Figure how to actually sustain it and work his way up. Oh well, he didn't want to think about that and inclined his neck on his makeshift bathtub. Fortunately for him, Shyrah didn't needed to take a bath as she already took one. But life just had to be cruel to the demi-saiyan.

"Gohan?" came a feminine voice.

Gohan eyes burst open. He hoped it wasn't who he thought it was.

"Where were you?" asked a concerned Louise.

"Oh….uh…t-training?" Gohan stuttered.

"No! You were waiting for that blonde girl weren't you?! Gohan, you idiot!" Louise yelled and jumped into the pot. Her uniform got wet as she hugged onto Gohan's bare chest.

"Uh! L-Louise! Wha-what ar-re you d-doing?!" Gohan stuttered, his face turning red.

"I love you Gohan!" Louise proclaimed and hugged him tighter. His face grew redder as he felt Louise's body rub against his.

"L-Louise, get off! Th-this is so-so-so….indecent!"

"I don't care!" she pouted.

"Aug! Fine…j-just stay in the pot and down look at my direction."

Louise nodded. Gohan got out of the pot and changed into his clothes as quickly as possible. Meaning he did it in less than 0.1 seconds. Super speed had it's perks.

"Come on Louise. Let's get you changed." Gohan said, looking at the wet form of his master.

Louise happily got out of the pot and followed her familiar back to their room. She was drenching wet. Gohan grabbed a towel and began drying her. He finished drying her off and put her in her nightgown as it was starting to get dark.

"Okay Louise, time for bed." Gohan told her.

"Whyyyyyyy?" she whined.

"Because we have to wake up early tomorrow. Okay?"

"Okay!"

As Gohan turned so he can now sleep on his hay/bed hrybrid, Louise called his name once more.

"What is it now, Louise?"

"Sleep with me." Louise said as if it was the most ordinary thing in the world.

"W-what?!"

"You have to sleep with me or I'll punish you!" she threatened.

Gohan sighed in defeat and nodded. Louise scooted onto the other side of her bed giving Gohan plenty of room to lay down.

"Good night." he told her.

She smiled and replied with a "good night" as well. Gohan was about drift into sleep when he felt arms wrap around him. Louise was hugging him! Gohan smiled a bit before falling asleep.

***Dawn* **

Guiche and Montmorency sat on their horses. Gohan would've carried them, but Guiche and Montmorency instantly refused. Although Louise was more than happy to accept his offer. Gohan gently lifted the pinkette up as if she was a fragile doll. She squirmed in his arms a bit before becoming comfortable and wrapped her arms around his neck. It wasn't uncomfortable for the pre-teen, but it just felt…weird. Sure he carried Louise before, but she _never _hung her arms around him and she _never _snuggled him. Times like these, Gohan wished his father taught him how to do instant transmission. Although he did told _how _to do it. Maybe he should try teaching himself instant transmission.

"Alright. You guys ready?" Gohan asked the two blondes. They nodded for a "yes". "Lead the way Montmorency!"

Montmorency and Guiche's horses whirred and galloped away. Gohan wasn't going to take chances and decided that he should stick with them just incase some bandits decided to attack them. The sun was barely up and it reminded him when he and Louise first went shopping to buy clothes.

"Nice view, huh partner?" his sword asked him.

"Yeah…" Gohan replied. He stared down at the groggy form of his master and smiled. Unlike horse travel, flying didn't have any bumpy roads to cause discomfort for the rider/flyer. Soon, Louise fell asleep in his arms.

"_Just like last time." _Gohan thought.

After flying couple of hours, Gohan saw a town submerged in water.

"Hey! There's a town under water over there!" Gohan informed them.

"What?! Why would water be that high!?" Montmorency yelled back.

"Maybe the water spirits are upset." Gohan said, a he landed near the two blondes.

"That's possible. The water shouldn't be this high. The last time I came here, it wasn't like this." Montmorency told Guiche and Gohan.

"Hmmmm…alright, we should wait till' sunset. Maybe the spirits will appear by then." Gohan said.

Montmorency nodded while Guiche just sighed. Gohan looked down at his sleeping master. He walked over to a tree and laid Louise against it. The group waited for a couple hours until the orange light from the setting sun began to disappear to the horizon . Montmorency summoned her familiar, Robin. She cut her finger and dropped a small droplet of her blood on its head.

"Find the water spirits. The blood should help them recognize me." she whispered to her familiar. It croaked and leaped into the water with a splash.

As minutes passed by, Guiche began getting annoyed. "Nothing's happening." he said.

Montmorency was about to reply until she cut off when a pillar of water shot upwards. "I am Montmorency Margarita La Fere de Montmorency…a water user, who's family has a forever lasting pack with you….please answer in a way we can recognize!"

Slowly, the water morphed to a feminine figure. It stood tall, with it's transparent body shimmering as light passed through it.

"I know of the blood that run's through your veins. I remember. " it spoke; a light flashing in its 'chest' every time it did so.

"That's great!" Gohan exclaimed.

Montmorency hushed him and turned to face the water spirit.

"I am glad you remember. O great water spirit, I have a favor to ask. I would like to have a piece of you." she said.

"The spirits of Lake Lagdorian refuse." it replied.

Everybody was surprised. Guiche and Montmorency were about to talk back until Gohan got on his knees.

"Please, Great Water Spirits! I'll do whatever it takes…I'll do whatever you tell me to do. So please!" Gohan stated.

"You are willing to do anything?" it asked. "Very well. We accept."

Gohan smiled upon hearing this.

"We have been under attack by some of your kind. They stole a treasure that we hold very sacred." it continued. "We desire to get rid of them!"

"Then I'll do it!" Gohan replied excitedly. "If I defeat them, you'll give us a spirit tear?"

"Yes….we will _bestow _it." it replied and quickly rippled out of sight.

"That's great, right Montmorency?" Guiche asked.

"But how are we going to defeat mages capable of fighting a water spirit?!" she retorted,

"Duh." Guiche pointed over to Gohan. Gohan chuckled nervously and scratched the back of his head.

"Oh….yeah."

Hours passed as they waited for the unknown hostiles. Suddenly Gohan picked up two people heading their way. However, Gohan already knew who they were.

"Um, guys? Kirche and someone else is heading this way." Gohan informed them.

"What? Why?" the newly awakened Louise asked her familiar.

"Don't know. I'll go check."

Gohan was about to fly away until Louise grasped his wrist. For a small girl, she had an iron grip.

"What's wrong Louise?" he asked.

"No! You're not leaving me alone! Understand?!" she barked at him, then quickly hugged his arm. "Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeease?"

Gohan nodded his head in defeat. He took off Derf and handed the sword to Guiche. Louise climbed onto his back and they flew towards the Zerbst's position. Gohan saw 2 cloaked figures and descended.

"Hey Kirche!" Gohan said.

"Wha-G-Gohan?!" Kirche stuttered. "W-what are you doing here?"

"Oh…..about that. Ummmm…..louiseisundertheeffectsofalovepotionandimt ryingtogetherbacktonormal." he said as quickly as he can in a whisper, nearly inaudible.

"What?"

"He said 'Louise is under the effects of a love potion and I'm trying to get her back to normal'." Tabitha told her friend.

"Oh! Isn't that illegal?" Kirche asked the boy.

"Yeah but-" but he was interrupted.

"Gohan! You're paying too much attention to t-the Zerbst!" Louise complained.

*sigh*"Louise, I'm just telling them what's going on. Please don't interrupt people; its rude." he scolded. "Anyways, what brings you guys here?"

"Uh….we're here to…ummm…defeat the water spirit." Kirche answered.

"What?! Why?!" Gohan questioned, confused that they would do such a thing.

"Tabitha's family asked us. With the water level rising everyday, it'll eventually damage their property." She stated.

"A-alright." Gohan didn't know why, but he felt that she wasn't telling him something. "Well, I can carry you guys to the lake-"

"But Gohan! I don't want you to carry them." Louise protested.

"Louise." Gohan groaned. "It'd be faster!"

She pouted before grumbling out a reply. "Alright…"

"Soooooo….do you want me to carry you guys?" he asked the two.

"S-s-sure." Kirche replied while Tabitha simply nodded.

Gohan grabbed both Tabitha and Kirche by the waist while Louise hung onto his back. It felt weird holding a girl like this, but didn't pay it any mind. He had to get back. Although he was also oblivious to the fact that Kirche's face was a crimson red. He flew back to Guiche and Montmorency as fast as he could, without dropping his friends of course. Once he made it back and touched down on the ground, he quickly settled the females down.

"Alright, I'm back. Hey Montmorency." Gohan called her out. "Can you call the spirits?"

"Y-yeah sure." she replied. She made her way towards the water. She stood still and began to mutter 'O please, great water spirits, come to me and answer my call'.

Once again, a pillar water burst up from the lake-submerged-town. It quickly transformed into a feminine figure. Although it did not move, the group could feel that is was examining them.

"No." it said suddenly.

"What?" everyone asked.

"These are not the people who attacked us and stole our sacred treasure." it said.

"Sacred treasure?" Kirche asked, her eyes becoming jewels.

"Yes. The Andvari's Ring. It is a treasure we've been guarding for centuries."

"Andvari's ring? Where have I heard that before?" Montmorency asked herself.

"It's a ring that traps someone's soul in the ring. Essentially, it just makes a person a hollow empty shell." Gohan said. "But, who'd steal such a thing?"

"We know the individual who stole it goes by the name Cromwell. However, we know nothing else. "

"Well, I'll find this Cromwell and return your ring. I promise!" Gohan proclaimed.

Guiche was about to comment on how futile that would be, but the spirits spoke up before him.

"We believe you. We can see you have a good heart and meant every word." it said. Slowly a small vial floated towards them. Gohan caught it.

"Thank you, great water spirits." Gohan bowed then stood straight. "I'll do everything I can to return your ring!

"Yes. We shall meet again….Dragon's sera."

The spirits released the feminine form. Slowly, the water's level decreased.

"Mission accomplished!" Gohan said with a toothy grin. _"Bet Louise would be happy after she returns to normal!" _

**Oh, Gohan….it's never that simple. **_**Especially **_**with Louise.**

**About the Hyperbolic Time-Chamber, I don't really remember much about it, so I just made that stuff up. Although I tried to make it slightly realistic. Please don't rant about it.**

**Now if you've watched FOZ, you'd know that the ring gives artificial souls not replace them. Replacing what the ring actually did is part of the story. Seriously, I got something epic in mind for that ring and when you read it you'd probably say "Bull Sh!t". Then after I explain, you'd feel like "Oh hell yeah!". **

**Anyways, please review or P.M. me if you have and suggestions or concerns about the fanfic. **

**See ya later, 123GOHANZ OUT!**


End file.
